Kitten Curse
by I love creepy things
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. PREVIEWS OF REWRITE STORY IN LAST CHAPTERS . T for attempted murder and swearing. Rewrite moved to The Kitten Curse. This version is more of a crack and humor story. Hidan pisses off a witch and, as punishment, she sends him and the others to the real world.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Akatsuki's P.O.V~**_

"This is all your fucking, Hidan." Kakuzu had lost his temper and tackled Hidan, biting him at his ear. Hidan growled back and scratched Kakuzu's face.

"How was I to know that bitch was a fucking witch?" Hidan hissed and his tail puffed up in anger. Yes, I said tail since Hidan and the others were turned into cats.

On an Akatsuki group mission; a woman had approached the men in need of help. Hidan was the first to respond and was the ass he was. This angered the woman and she revealed herself to be a witch. To punish Hidan, she had turned him and all the other Akatsuki into kittens. After that she sent them to a different world in hopes no one could help them turn back into the way they were.

"You should have just left your stupid mouth shut. Because of you, we are in a whole different world and as _cats!_" Kakuzu hissed and kept biting Hidan. Most of the others were watching in boredom as some of the others did their own thing.

Tobi was trying to pounce on a grasshopper and Zetsu had left on Pein's orders to find a place to stay that would be safe and warm. Other than that, all the others were watching the fight, some amused and others were annoyed.

It had been a week since the Akatsuki had been sent to the weird world and they would have already starved to death if Zetsu didn't catch mice and rats. Everyone, except Zetsu who actually liked them, was disgusted at eating the things but it was the best they could get. Even then, they went hungry half the time. The Akatsuki would get water from small puddles that showed up in the ground or grass.

After a week of hunger, thirst and nowhere warm to sleep, Kakuzu had finally lost his patients and his killer instincts came out.

"Enough of this foolish fighting, you two!" Pein hissed at the two men, clearly annoyed that they had fought for half an hour straight. The two men kittens growled and hissed at each other but stopped their attacks.

"Pein-sama, we can't live like this much longer. If we don't find somewhere warm to sleep and real food; we will die." Konan said softly and seriously. The orange cat looked at the purple and nodded in knowing.

"I know, Konan. Let's hope Zetsu gets back soon with good news." Pein replied hopefully and as if god, or the devil or_ whoever _was with them at the time, a black and white cat came running.

"**I found somewhere safe.** But it's under a house so we have to be careful that the humans don't see us." Zetsu announced to the others, who all ether grumbled about living under a house or sighed in relief about finally getting out of the cold wind.

"Good job, Zetsu. Lead the way and everyone follow." Pein ordered and gave all the other males a warning glare not to argue. A few of the men grumbled but still followed Zetsu to the safe warm place.

_**~Other P.O.V (first person)~**_

Oh my god today was really boring. I didn't feel like typing on my computer, there wasn't a good movie playing at the theater and the only friends I had lived ten minutes away from town; which I was too lazy to go to. I actually had one friend that lived across from me but she would probably be sleeping right now.

So to pass the time, until I was tired enough to go to bed, I was downstairs, just lying on the white puffy couch. I had been reading a little earlier but now I was just daydreaming about a new chapter to the story I one day wanted it to become a book.

After a while, I got really bored of just daydreaming so I thought I might as well just go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come. So I turned on my side on the couch and closed my eyes to fall asleep yet before I could drift off into dream land I heard the soft whispers of meows.

"Meows? Cats?" I whispered to myself in confusion. I turned around and got off the couch, walking around the room until the muffled meowing got louder.

It was coming behind one of the walls. Needless to say, not my entire house had an underground downstairs or a basement in other words. A part of the house was still over ground, leaving a small bit of space that was seemed to be made by animals. I placed my ear against the wall just to make sure I wasn't hearing things and found that there really were cats there. It sounded like more than two as well.

I turned around and made my way over to the fridge. Opening it, I pulled out leftover ham and ripped it up into a bowl that was already there. Once the bowl was filled, I walked upstairs and then down the hall to the front door. I carried the bowl of meat to the gap that was in the house, leading to the small_ cave _that a few animals had made. My parents were planning on getting the hole fixed since they were tired of all the animals getting in.

"Hello?" I called as I gazed down and the hole. The meowing suddenly stopped and I softly frowned to myself.

Sitting on my knees, I gazed into the darkened space. It was hard to see since it_ was _dark in there and it was already night time. After squinting my eyes, I made out the figure of ten cats. Actually, they were kittens. All I could really see of them was their slightly glowing eyes.

"Wow. That's a lot of kittens." I whispered and noticed they were all staring at me. I smiled at them all, even if I couldn't see them properly, and pushed the bowl of ham in with them.

I laughed when they looked at the bowl then at me again. They looked back at the bowl once more, this time sniffing before looking back at me. They blinked their eyes and stared at me as if they were questioning me about it.

"It's ham. I'm guessing you guys might be hungry and I can't let you starve." I smiled and lay on my stomach so I could watch them better.

The kittens seemed to glance at one another before looking back at the bowl. It was like they were nervous about something. I smiled and reached my hand back in the whole and grabbed some of the meat. The kittens watched me as I popped the meat in my mouth.

"See, just some nice pork meat." I smiled as I licked my lips. Boy, do I ever like ham.

I smiled more when I noticed a really dark kitten walk up to the bowl. He was really hard to see and I wouldn't notice him if it wasn't for his bright orange face. He ate some of the meat while the others watched.

"Good boy." I cooed and reached in, patting the kitten on its head. It looked up from the meat to stare at me, licking its lips.

I screamed out in surprise as the kitten suddenly pounced out from under the house and onto my face. I was even more surprised as he, who I guessed was male, started to lick my face. I could hear a deep purr come from his throat. It sounded so deep for such a young thing.

"Hey, cut that out. That tickles." I chuckled softly, and rubbed the kitten's head. I refused to giggle since that seemed too girly for me and, though I judge no one else, I don't like being girly; I am a tomboy.

The kitten meowed and nuzzled my face. I smiled at him and lifted him in my arms so I could sit on my butt. I placed the kitten in my lap as I noticed more of the kittens were eating the meat. While some ate, others watched me and the kitten in my lap. I smiled and put the kitten back on the ground before looking at the window of the house.

My parents and sister really didn't like cats at all. They thought that the animals were loud, annoying and never left you alone. Plus they didn't like the cat litter fact. No, the rest of my family was dog people and I was the lone cat lover. Still, my parents let me keep a cat as a pet once in a while but they all end up getting outside and run away.

I looked back at the cats and frowned. With my parents going to fix that hole soon they would have nowhere to go. They can die and or be captured by animal control. I couldn't let that happen to them; it was just too cruel. I laughed when the black kitten hid behind my legs after another one hissed and clawed out at him.

"Hey, let me take you inside my house. My parents are going to fix that hole you're in. You can't stay here." I told the kittens as I picked up the black one. I noticed all the kittens stare at me before at a cat made out as orange.

It was strange but the cat seemed to nod its head and all the kittens stepped out from under the house and walked towards me. I also tried to put the black cat back down but he clung to my arm and meowed as if protesting.

"You want to be carried?" I asked and was surprised as the kitten actually responded as if he understood me; by nodding his head.

I shook it off and walked to the stairs that lead to the front door. All the kittens followed and I swear the kitten that_ attacked_ the one in my arms was glaring at him. I blinked and shook the thoughts from my head again. I opened the door and let all the kittens in before me.

"This is my home, kitties. Do you like it? My parents bought it after winning the seventy-five million dollar lottery. Now, you'll need to stay downstairs since my parents can't know about you." I warned with a wag of my finger. Again, they seemed to understand since they all nodded their little heads like the black one did.

Smiling, I lead the cats downstairs,_ still _impressing myself by how big it was. The downstairs alone had its own kitchen, two bathrooms – one with a shower and one with a tub – four bedrooms, a living room and a small eating area that I didn't really use. I told my parents that I would move down here instead of buying my own place when I got old enough and they don't care; as long as I don't keep them up at night partying.

I noticed that the kittens were looking around and I swear that they looked both surprised and impressed. I chuckled as I placed the orange faced kitten on the ground and this time he willingly unclung from me to pounce at the blond kitten with a patch of fur over one of its eyes. Now that I could see much better, I could see what the kittens looked like. They all had a unique look to them.

Now, the cat I had been holding was black with an orange face with brown eyes yet the fur on the top of its head puffed out a bit. The kitten it was bugging was a blond kitten with soft blue eyes, its right eye hidden by some fur. There was another black cat but he was all black and with red eyes. He was looking up at me so I smiled and rubbed him between the ears softly. This seemed to get a big blue kitten to snicker, if that's even possible. I blinked at the biggest of the kittens, that same blue cat. I had noticed its teeth were sharp and he had strange black markings under his eyes.

"Did someone dye your fur blue or is that natural?" I asked the kitten, sitting cross legged on the floor and reached for him. It looked like he was glaring at me so I hesitated for a moment before picking him up and placing him in my lap.

I touched the blue kitten's fur, discovering it was nice and soft. It felt like real natural fur. As I took my attention away from the big blue kitten I noticed that all of the kittens were sitting in front of me and just watching. Some of them even looked like they were smirking. I blinked a few times to see they still looked that way. I frowned in confusion and put the blue cat back down.

As the blue cat went to sit down next to the black furred red eyes, I looked at a pretty silver furred cat with soft purple eyes.

"My, you are a pretty thing." I commented, which got more of the cats to make that snicker sound as the silver kitten hissed at me. I blushed slightly, remembering it seemed they could understand me.

"Oh, you're male? Then I guess I should call you handsome." I rubbed the back of my neck as I felt a little weird that these cats seemed to understand me. The silver kitten seemed to grumble as the others snickered again.

Beside the silver cat sat a nicely tanned green eyed kitten with small stitch like markings in his wrists, ankles and mouth. It was looking at the silver cat and meowed something, which got the silver cat to hiss angrily. I was about to stop them from fighting when the other orange cat hissed. All kittens looked at him before looking back at me calmly.

I studied the orange cat, noting that his white swirled eyes looked really familiar. There were black markings on his face. Six on his nose -three on each side- one under his lip. I also noticed he was staring right back into my eyes. I kind of felt like he was wondering if he can trust me or not so I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you are in safe hands." I tried to insure him as I scratched one of his ears. This time, instead of that snickering sound, I got what sounded like gasps.

I looked at the other kittens to see looks of surprise and glared looks. I got uncomfortable and moved my head away. At that time, the orange cat hissed again and the glares stopped. Alright, this is getting a little weird. Let's move on.

Next to the orange cat was a beautiful purple cat with eye to match. I could instantly tell that this one kitten was female. I stroked her head a few times and she only blinked up at me. This time the other kitten did nothing but watched.

I next looked at a kitten that reminded me of Zetsu from the anime Naruto, or in this case; the manga. The kitten's whole left side was black while his right side was white. In the anime, Zetsu's left side wasn't completely black since his hands and feet were both white. It even had a small patch of green on the top of his head; the color of Zetsu's hair.

His eyes were a glowing yellow as he looked up at me. By the look in his eye, I could swear he was telling me he was hungry. I decided that I would feed them more before I went to bed; which would be after looking at the last kitten.

The last kitten had deep red fur and amber eyes. He, which I had a feeling was a male, was a very cute kitten. His eyes stared at me in an almost emotionless way. I blinked once before looking at all the kittens again, waiting to give them names yet I was starting to get tired so I couldn't think of any good names. So I instead just stood up and walked to the fridge.

I noticed that orange face followed me while the others stayed behind. I smiled, sigh a slight sigh knowing it'd take a while for them to trust me. Who knows how long they've been on the streets for. They already looked starved, even after the ham I gave them.

"Are you guys still hungry?" I asked as I took out ten cans of tuna out of the fridge. Orange face started to meow almost viscous-like while pawing at my leg as the others slowly came over.

I laughed slightly and brushed the kitten off my leg so I could get eleven little bowls down. I opened the cans of tuna and dumped each one into a different bowl. I glanced at the kittens to see them looking at me eagerly, even the red one looked at me in interest, though it was probably for the food.

"One kitty to each bowl, OK?" I asked as I set all the bowls down. All the kittens dug into their food as soon as I put it down; proving how hungry they really were.

Well, all the kittens besides the orange and female. The only stared at up at me with quick glances at the food as if asking about it, I smiled at them.

"Tuna is fish. Now eat up." I clapped my hands together once before walking over to the bathroom. I opened the door slightly before turning around and headed for the stairs.

"If you need to go pee, go in there. It will be easy to clean up after. If possible, go in the shower so I can just wash it away after." I pointed to the door and some of the kittens looked while others were too busy with their food to care.

I only struggled and turned myself around as I started to make my way up the stairs, I felt tugging on both pant legs. Confused, I looked behind me to see the big blue cat and the black cat gripping them with their teeth. They seemed strong for little kittens, to tug on me like that. They let go of me and gave me questioning looks.

"I need to go to my room so I can get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow morning." I told the two and they blinked at me before taking a few steps forwards.

"No, I'm sorry but you can't come with me. I already told you I have to hide you from my parents. If they see you they will send you away." I held out my hands to stop the cats but they seemed to truly stop to a hissed meow from the orange kitten.

I watched as the two kittens looked back at the orange one and it looked like they sighed after a few meows from the orange one. If I didn't know any better I'd say the orange one was the leader of the kittens.

"Now, if you hear someone coming downstairs hide right away. I'll call out if it's me but my sister or parents might just come down so goodnight kitties." I waved to them before running up the stairs and shutting the door fast to seal them down there.

Smiling to myself, I quietly made my way to my bedroom. I had to pass my parents room to get there and I didn't want to wake them up. I got to my room without trouble and smiled proudly at myself for a job well down. It was a hot night so I took off my pants and replaced them with shorts and took off my shirt so I'd be in my sports bra. I yawned to myself and climbed on top of the bed, too warm for a blanket. Snuggling to my pillow, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Yep, it was edited. An MSN friend wanted to edited these for me so I am letting her. if you want to review again remember it has to be offline if your first was online


	2. Chapter 2

OK I just want to warn you that I'm using my first name again and using some real facts about me. Some will be fake. I'm also using my real family in this story but changing the names in case they, or people that hate them, read some things will be true. I use my own character since that is easy to write about.

If you are a first time reader this chapter was edited and used to be 4,163. It is now since I deleted somethings I didn't need anymore 4,181

* * *

"Ashley, wake up. Your mother and I need to tell your sister and you something." My father's voice broke through my dream as a loud, harsh knocking helped. Groaning, I lifted my head to look at the alarm clock that was by my bed side.

It was only eight in the damned morning. I should still be sleeping another two or three hours. Hell I could sleep even longer since I didn't have school for two and a half months; it was summer baby! Then again I should get up now anyways for two reasons. One being that my father said he needed to tell me and my sister something and the other reason was that I should go check on the kittens.

"Fine, I'm up." I called which was followed by a tired yawn. I had went to bed last night after midnight so I was really tired. Well I guess I'll nap downstairs with the kittens after.

"Good, we'll be in the dining room." My father's voice came from the other side of my door and I could hear him walking away. He was probably going to get my sister if she wasn't already awake that is.

Yawning again, I got myself out of my bed and stretched my arms into the air. I was feeling a little dizzy from still being half asleep so I wobbled my way over to my bathroom that was in my room. Yep, I have my own bathroom and so does my parents and sister. Two of the guest rooms also do but the others don't.

Letting out another yawn, since I was still really tired, I washed my hands before I walked out of the of my bathroom and bedroom. I wasn't going to bother changing my clothes since I was planning on going back to sleep anyways.

As I walked into the dining room seeing that my brat of a bitchy younger sister was already at the table along with my mother. Both of them were eating blue berry pancakes. I wasn't really hungry but I still frowned as I sat at the table, as far away from by bitchy sister as I could.

The deal with my sister was she was nearly four years younger and she was a big bitch; even my parents would agree. She had gotten into drugs that make you high, smoking and alcohol. My sister would most likely ether gets these things from her friends or steal from my parents. My sister even steals money from our own parents. I mean every kid might steal maybe two or five dollars from their parents but my sister goes as far as fifty to two hundred dollars. Well two hundred dollars once so it's mostly around fifty dollars.

Another thing about my sister being a bitch was the friends she made. Before Nadie made the friends she has now she was all 'I love you mother, can I do something for you?' _Now _she was all 'Fuck off, I'll do what I want, bitch. I don't give a fuck!' Nadie even got her boyfriend to steal one of our cars, _five times_. So I guess you can tell my sister is an untrustable bitch.

"Where's dad?" I asked in another yawn, politely refusing some pancakes my mother was offering to me. I'd pig out later; after I walk up from the nap I would take later.

"He went downstairs to get something of his he left down there." My mother told me and I felt myself tense at her words. The eleven kittens were downstairs with him.

I hoped they remembered when I told them to hide whenever someone came downstairs. Otherwise my father would see them and I'd get into so much trouble. No doubt he'll know I let them in; I _was _the cat lover after all but I couldn't let myself get in trouble. _I _was so post to be the good child of this family.

"Hey, is everyone here?" my father asked as he placed his blue tooth on the small table that held a pot of flowers. Huh, I forgot he left that downstairs.

Talking on your cellphone while driving was now against the law so that's why my father had the blue tooth. Also by the look on my father's face, even if he didn't say anything yet, I knew he hadn't seen the kittens. I was happy since that meant they actually did hide from my father.

"You got everything you'll need?" My mother asked my father, who were both grinning. I saw that my sister shared the same confused look I had.

"Um are you and dad going somewhere?" I asked as I looked between my parents. My parents glanced at each other before my father took the seat next to my mother.

"Ashley, Nadie, your father and I are going on a two month cruise **(1)**. Well we are gone Nadie will be stay with my sister." My mother told as and I held in laughter when I saw my sister's pissed off face.

"What the fuck? Why the hell do I have to stay with Aunt Jo? What about Ashley!" She demanded and I could see my mother twitch. I knew she was trying her hardest to keep her anger in and not slap Nadie across the face.

"Because your sister is much more trust able, Nadie. We know Ashley will take good care of the house well we are gone as well as good care of the pets." I smirked at my father's words. He spoke since if my mother spoke she would have shouted or slammed her fist on the table.

I couldn't help but smirk at my sister in a smug way. This caused my brat of a fourteen year old sister to glare right back at me. She knew damned right I would take better care of the house than she would. Even with me still here my sister would not listen to me and throw a big ass party where the cops would probably get involved in.

"So you're not even taking Marvin with you?" I asked, smirking as I thought of my parents talking bird.

Marvin was a white feathered cockatoo and _very _smart while the size of a small TV. I mean, have you ever seen the movie Paulie? If you haven't it's a movie where this parrot can actually talk, not mimic but actually talk. Marvin can actually talk like that but will always all that brock or whistle after sentences.

"But I don't want to stay with fucking aunt Jo for two fucking months. She'll make me babysit our damned cousins." My sister swore before I could get my answer and my mother finally lost control

"Nadie! Shut up! You should have smartened up if you wanted to stay home with Ashley. Now you're staying with my sister ether you like it or not." My mother shouted, slamming her fist on the dining table so hard my glass of milk spilled. I groaned slightly as I got a napkin to clean up the mess.

"Calm down, Lisa." My father tried to calm my mother down by patting her shoulder. My mother started to breath deeply to try to calm her down.

"I know, James." my mother mumbled and didn't bother look at my sister. I knew she did this since if my mother looked at my sister, it would only make calming down even harder.

"Hey, shouldn't we get her one of those trackers? You know she'll try to brake out." I suggested and earned the glare I _knew _my sister would give me.

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASHLEY!"_ I just laughed as my sister screamed at me. By the way she screamed it sounded like that sneaking out really was her plan.

"Nadie, stop this this once! Ashley, please mind your own business. Now, go pack Nadie; we'll be leaving in an hour. Now, we will be leaving you ten thousand dollars, Ashley. That should be more then enough money for food, clothes and whatever else you want." My father ordered as my parents both left the dining room, My sister gave me her _'I'm possessed by a demon'_ death glare so I stood from my seat and left for the downstairs.

_**~ Downstairs (3 person P.O.V)~**_

Downstairs the Akatsuki kittens crawled out of their hiding spots once the man went back upstairs. All of the cursed men, and one woman, were waiting for that girl to come back down. Sure a few of the members didn't see why they should bother with her but at the same time this girl had given them food and shelter.

"Where is that bitch? I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan complained as he jumped up on the counter beside the fridge. Kakuzu growled, annoyed that his partner something new to bitch about.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan. She'll be here when she'll be here. We are all fucking hungry." He hissed up at the silver kitten, who just glared back.

"Fuck off, Kakauzu." Hidan wished he could flash his middle finger as he hissed at the older man and his partner.

"Tobi can smell the pretty girl coming now." The orange faced kitten purred happily as he kept his eyes glued to the top of the stairs. All the others looked at him with what the fuck looks.

"What the fuck, Tobi? You can _smell _her?" Deidara demanded, somehow sounding pissed off. Then again Tobi was always pissing him off by being a childish idiot so it was quite normal.

"Yes. The girl's hair smelt nice to Tobi. Tobi can smell it getting stronger. She's coming this way." The Tobi kitten agreed with a quick nod of his head. All of the others, even Konan and Pein,had swear drops down their head. Though Zetsu had two; one for each side.

Before an of the kittens could reply to Tobi, the door at the top of the stairs opened and they all hide like they were told to. It was annoying following the orders of a girl that was younger than Deidara but they all knew this was the best place they would ever find food and warmth at. None of them wanted to be sent somewhere where they could all die.

"HA! I get the house all to myself for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!" The familiar voice of the girl shouted happily as she was just halfway down the stairs. Knowing it was the girl that rescued them, all the Akatsuki kittens came out of hiding.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Hell yes I was happy! I get two freaking months away from my bitchy, bratty, _demon _of a child younger sister. Not even my own parents know how much I can hate that girl. There are only some rare times, where Nadie isn't being a bitch, where we can actually get along but not offten.

"Meow, Meow." I looked down to see the silver kitten tugging at my pant leg with his paws. Once he noticed I was looking at him he looked over to the fridge and I guess he wanted food.

"So are you all hungry?" I asked as I bent down to pick up the silver cat. He really was a handsome kitten and his fur was really soft.

I glanced into the kittens pink eyes as I noticed all the other kittens gathered around the fridge. The pink eyes of the kitten seemed to looked at me in annoyance, if that was even possible. I chuckled softly at the look on his face, patting his head before placing him back with the others. Once again I swear the others were chucking, which caused the silver kitten to hiss.

"Alright, now I'll give you more food, name you all then go for a nap." I clapped my hand together once and opened the fridge. I noticed all the kittens looked up at me and I couldn't hold in a laugh with the looks they were giving me.

"What? My dad woke me up too early and I'm still tired. As for names I can't call you all kitty. Since you are all unique you should get names to match. It's not like I'll name you fluffy." I laughed some more as I pulled out more left over ham and bacon... though I think I'll eat the bacon.

I ripped up the meat and filled up the elven small bowls. I surprisingly had enough ham to fill every bowl without using the bacon. That was good since I now had all the bacon to myself. I placed the bowls on the ground and walked over to couch and laid down across it.

I loved how the couch was puff soft, especially the arm rest. It makes for a very comfy pillow to sleep on. Anyone could easily get comfortable on a couch like this, and it' all mine *evil laugh*... OK, I must be more tired then I thought I was.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

While the Akatsuki was busy eating the meat given to them, Hidan was embarrassed by how the girl had looked at him. It had annoyed him worse knowing that the others were now teasing him about it. If Pein hadn't have stopped him, he'd claw out the eyes of Kakuzu, Tobi and Deidara.

"Stupid girl, stupid Akatsuki members. Stupid witch." Hidan grumbled as he gazed annoyingly at the bowl of food. Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu and Itachi looked up at him, ether annoyed or amused.

"What are you complaining about this time, Hidan? It looks like the girl actually likes you. Now if only she actually knew what and who you really were." His partner, Kakuzu, smirked the only way a kitten could as a soft chuckle escaped his cat lips. Some of the others shared as smirk while others chuckled.

Itachi himself did nether but roll his eyes. Being twenty one he was about the second youngest in the Akatsuki, Deidara being only nineteen. So seeing the others go on about something like this was quiet immature. Beside him, Pein and Konan also held straight looks, not even bothering to roll their eyes.

"Shut up you mother fucker! I hope the girl names you stitches!" Hidan hissed with his own amused smirk. Kakuze came up close to Hidan and stuck his face only a centimeter away.

"I hope she calls you Snowflack." Kakuzu whispered back, almost mockingly, enjoying this type of torture for his immortal partner. Again others laughed before Pein hissed out.

"Enough is enough. I doubt any of us will like our new names but we'll have to live with them until we find a way to turn back human. Until then this girl is out ticket to our safety." Pein announced in his strict voice. All the others looked at the orange kitten and gave slight nods.

"Tobi can't wait for Tobi's new name. Tobi bet it will be cute." The others sweat dropped, Zetsu on his dark side, at the childish Akatsuki apprentices. Nobody knew how old Tobi actually was but they were sure he was old enough to know to act a little more mature than he did.

"Shut up Tobi, hm." Deidara rolled his one see able eye. Tobi looked at Deidara and gave him the puppy dog pout, kitten style.

It annoyed the young blond bomber to hell that Tobi seemed able to give him that sad look effectively. Yet it also impressed him to finally be able to see Tobi's face, even if it was in kitten form. Yeah he still wanted to get a look at Tobi's human face but he knew this was probably the best he'd ever get.

"Deidara-Sampai is being a meany." Tobi fake cried and ran over to the girl that was already half asleep. He jumped up on the girl's stomach and startled her away.

"Oh... is everyone done eating? Are you ready for your names?" The girl asked and Tobi smiled the only way a cat could as he licked her once on the nose. The girl smiled with a small chuckle, picking the kitten up to allow herself to sit up.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I smiled as all the kitten gathered around my feet, except for orange face who sat on my lap. I think his name would be the hardest. I wanted to make the names unique since they all looked unique. Yet all I could think of for his name was Pumpkin.

"Sorry, fella, all I can think of is Pumpkin. If I think of something else I can change it so don't get too used to it." I told the kitten, rubbing his head before placing him on the couch beside me. The kitten seemed to purr happily as I looked at the blonde kitten with the patch over her eye.

I glazed at the blonde kitten, wondering what gender it was. I thought a female and, it was weird but, as if the kitten seemed to read my mind, it glared at me.

"Oh, so you are male, huh?" I asked, sort of feeling embarrassed. I had kind of forgotten that these kittens seemed to be able to understand me.

"Right so I think I'll call you Patches and don't pout since the only other thing that came to me was blondy." I warned the kitten with a wag of my finger. Still, I noticed the kitten roll it's one showing eye but I ignored it and moved on to the next kitten.

It was the red kitten with ember eyes. He, who I just felt was a male, just gazed at me. By the way he was looking at me I felt he was telling me to hurry and get it over with.

"I think your name will be Ember." I smiled and I _know _he glared as the others laughed. "Hey, I said Ember, as in _fire, _not Amber." I sighed, realizing that's what they must have thought. The kitten, Ember, looked somewhat calmer as the others laughter stopped.

I looked at the kitten next to Ember, the black white split kitten. Out of all the kittens he had to be first or third unique kitten in the group, along with the blue kitten and purple kitten. I had a strange urge to try something out so I reached out and touched the white side of the kitten.

He, if it was a he, just stared up at me as if bored or confused. I scratched it's ear once but his expression didn't change. So, I moved my hand to the black side and lightly rubbed his head. This time the expression wasn't the same as I scratched the white side. The yellow eyes seemed to narrow at me, not really in a glare but it did look like he was keeping his guard with me.

"For some reason I want to name you Ying Yang." I smiled at Ying Yang as he looked somewhat pleased with the name. The others, otherwise, looked between me and Ying Yang, seeming to make _what the fuck_ looks at the both of us.

Well Ying Yang meowed at the others I looked at the blue kitten. He really was the biggest in the group and I would have thought he would be the leader if it wasn't for the orange kitten. He stared up at me and I could see a smirk crawling on his kitten lips.

"Um, I'm thinking Aqua." I announced and watched for his reaction. If possible his smirk seemed to grow so it seemed it liked it.

I next looked at the black kitten with red eyes, who sat beside the blue kitten. For some reason I thought of fire when I looked at him. Maybe it was his red eyes.

"I think Flamer fits you good." I smiled at the cat softly. I had a feeling that he would be one of my favorite kittens.

I next looked at the handsome silver cat with pink eyes. I could tell he would be another one of my favorites. I thought of a name for the kitten and smiled when I thought of a good name; the only none lame name I could think of.

"I think I like Silver Mist, how about you?" I asked the kitten, who just turned to the tanned kitten to his side and poked him with his paw. The tanned kitten seemed to glare at Silver Mist in annoyance and I almost laughed out loud as I though of a name for the kitten.

"With all those stitch like markings, you can be the kitten Frankenstein." This time I did laugh, though I knew it was cruel. I had to laugh harder when the kittens looked confused.

"Frankenstein was a man put together from dead body parts. In other words, he is one of the three greatest monsters." I explained and when they finally seemed to understand all kittens, except the tanned one, who glared, laughed at me.

Once my laughing calmed down, I looked at the last two kittens, the purple and the orange. The purple kitten, who I figured to be the only female, was a beautiful cat. She reminded me of a type of flower.

"I'm going to name you Lavender, a purple flower." I smiled at the cat before looking at the orange one. I didn't bother looking at reactions since I wanted to go back to sleep already.

I thought for a moment before sighing. I couldn't think of an unique name so I went with the one that was on the top of my head.

"OK, I like Tiger for you. Now, I might rename some of you so don't get too comfy with you names. If I don't rename you by tomorrow you are keeping the name." I told the kittens with a small smile. Some of them looked annoyed while the others nodded, seeming happy with their names.

I smiled at them and watched how Pumpkin jumped down to join the others. I sighed softly to myself and laid down. I was about to go to sleep again when I realized something.

"Damn, I can't go to sleep yet." I sighed and noticed a few kittens looked at me questioningly. "My parents are leaving in a two month cruse in less than an hour. I'm going to say bye to them and once they leave you can also come upstairs. I'll be back soon." I waved to the kittens as I ran up the stairs. As soon as I give my parents a good bye hug, I'm going back to sleep for at least an hour or two.

* * *

**(1) **Thank you for the right spelling everyone :}

Once again if you are a first time reader, or just rereading this chapter, it had been rewritten. So this part as also been deleted. I have no more need for it since I figured out what I wanted to do. Also, if you are just rereading this chapter I am keeping the pet names the way they are.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, Akatsuki will become human again in chapter 4. please leave reviews ^^

Warning: Contains a small spoiler

**Cat names **

Itachi: **Flamer**

Kisame: **Aqua **

Deidara: **Patches **

Sasori: **Ember **

Hidan: **Silver Mist**

Kakuzu: **Frankenstein **

Zetsu: **Ying Yang**

Tobi: **Pumpkin**

Pein: **Tiger **

Konan: **Lavender**

Chapter edited**  
**

* * *

I was having a nice dream of being able to fly with giant wings when something wet on my face suddenly woke me up. I grunted and batted opened my eyes, lifting my right hand to my eyes so I could rub the sleep from them. At first everything was blurry but as my vision cleaned, I saw an over sized puff of orange right in my face.

"Ah!" I shouted in shock and felt myself jump backwards in surprise. I seemed to jerk to far backwards since next thing I know I'm hitting the floor right by my bed. Luckily my head, and other body part, missed the side table by my bed, preventing me from injury. Actually it wasn't really by bed since I was not in my room.

After I had said bye to my parents, giving them each a hug, and even said goodbye to my sister but without the hug, I went back to bed. Yet I had been too lazy to go to my own room so I had went into the nearest room I had been near. My own room was covered in Naruto, Vampire Knight and a few Harry Potter posters, along with some Naruto and Vampire Knight nike knacks. Anyways, back to looking up...

Looking back up at the bed I had been sleeping in, I noticed Pumpkin standing near the edge of my bed, staring down at me. I swear I saw a smirk on his little kitten lips. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was laughing at me. Although, that left my thought when I remembered he was actually upstairs in the room I fell asleep in.

"Hey, how did you get in this room? How did you get upstairs? How did you even find me in here?" I asked Pumpkin, standing up from the floor. Pumpkin turned his head towards the bedroom door and I looked to see it open.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked back at Pumpkin. That still didn't answer how he got upstairs when the door was locked. Yet, even of he and the others could understand me, it didn't mean I could understand their meowing.

"Where are the others?" I asked the kitten, stretching my arms into the air with a yawn. Pumpkin jumped off of the bed and ran out the door in a instant of my question.

I guessed he wanted me to follow him since he stopped right in the door way, turning his head back at me. As soon as I took a few steps forewords Pumpkin took off running again so I also had to run to keep up. I didn't like that at all since a small part of me was still asleep and I didn't have the full energy to run very long.

I followed Pumpkin down two hallways until he lead me into the living room. There I saw all the other kittens; with our two midget husky dogs. I call them that since our two dogs kind off look like huskys, or that is my opinion.

One of our dogs was white and gray while the other younger one was a shaggy brown. My family and I don't understand why the younger is brown; she's the puppy of our older dog yet the father had been a black dog. So we don't know how she turned out brown.

"Alright, so it seems that everyone is up here. Although I'm confused to how you could when that door had been closed." I rubbed the back of my neck and the kittens turned their heads to me. Well all except Tiger.

Tiger was looking at our youngest dog, who was looking at all the kittens in excitement and sitting on the couch. Tiny, the name of the dog, was really friendly with cats, just like her mother. So in that case I didn't have to worry about the kittens being eaten alive.

"Her name is Tiny. She's only three years old." I told Tiger with a small smile. Tiger looked at me with a slightly tilted head.

I felt that he was questioning me about the name since Tiny wasn't so Tiny. Yet I liked the name since it was the same name of Pein's, the bad guy from Naruto, dog from his flash back as a child. I chuckled and sat on the floor, cross legged, in front of the kitten.

"Her name is Tiny since she had been the smallest out of all the puppies that were born. There were six in total. We gave the rest away." I shrugged before whistling the dog over. Tiny let out a small bark before jumping over to me.

As I pet her head, I noticed that Tiny and Tiger stared at each other. It was rather cute and I had to laugh when Tiny licked Tiger's face. It caused the kitten's face fur to stick up from the dogs saliva. I took two of my fingers and fixed Tiger's fur.

"Tiny seems to like you." I smiled at Tiger, who only seemed to stare back at me. I was then that I remembered the other kittens where also there.

I glanced at the others to see that most of them where happily doing other things as a couple others were still looking at me. While they were looking at me I managed to make eye contact with a couple of them. For an odd reason, the kittens reminded me of the Akatsuki members of Naruto.

With that patch of fur over his left eye, Patches looked like Deidara, the blond clay bomber and one of my favorites. Frankenstein kitten reminded me of Kakuzu, one of the ones that scared me the most. In my opinion he is one of the most evil in the Akatsuki; to steal one's else heart.

The blue kitten reminded me of Kisame since, well, of his blue skin and hair. This kitten even had the same markings under his eyes that Kisame did. Ying Yang reminded me of Zetsu, that cannibal plaint like man. He even had a bit of green fluff of fur on the top of his head like Zetsu's green hair.

The silver kitten reminded me of Hidan not only for his Silver fur but his attitude. Even though it hadn't been twenty-four hours, he had been the most hissy out of the group. I have also caught him hissing and swinging out at Frankenstein, which made me think of Hidan and Kakuzu fighting.

Flamer's red eyes is what made me think of Itachi Uchiha, the secret good guy of the group. He was another one of my favorites but not my crush. Ember, with that bored look in his eyes, made me think of the emotionless Sasori, the human puppet puppet master.

Tiger even reminded me of Pein because of the black markings all over his face and body, as well as the cat's strange eyes. Pumpkin reminded me of Tobi because of the orange mask he would always wear and, before be became a member of Akatsuki, Tobi would wear all black with a green scarf. Than there was Lavender. Just like Konan in the Akatsuki, this cat was the only female in the group.

"You know, you guys remind me of characters from one of my favorite animes, and manga. The Akatsuki from Naruto." I commented and it seemed to surprise the kittens since they all stopped what they were doing to look at me. I was about to respond when the door bell rang.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"She said Akatsuki! She knows about us, yeah!" Deidara shouted in a panic as the girl stood up to go answer the door.

"It could just be a coincidence. No need to panic, Deidara." Itachi said calmly although he himself was curious about what the girl had said. The blond kitten glared at the black one.

"Oh shut up, Uchiha! I'm not the only one that thinks that." He snapped back in hatred for the Itachi kitten. Itachi only calmly rolled his eyes before turning away to the others.

"She also said something about a manga and anime, whatever ta anime is** (1)**" Sasori added calmly while thinking it over. He knew, as well as the rest, they'd need more information to figure everything out.

"I figure we can ask her when she gets back." Pein spoke up as calmly as Sasori and Itachi. Everyone glanced at him questioningly but Hidan beat the rest to the question that they were thinking.

"How the hell are we going to fucking ask her? She can't fucking understand us. All she hears is Meow." The Jashinist growled in annoyance to the leader's lack of thinking. Pein's kitten face stayed calm but his eyes had a glare in them as he looked at the silver furred, pink eyed cat.

"She seems to be able to understand the looks we give her. We can communicate that way." The Akatsuki leader said in his usual calm tone even in his eyes told a different story. Unaffected by the stare, Hidan turned his head away with an annoyed tsk.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Oh, hello Helene." I greeted one of the very few friends I was close to. In life I had a handful of friends but only a couple that I was comfortable with.

My friend grinned at me, pushing some of her red bangs out of her green eyes. Her face looked sweaty so I guessed she had jogged here which didn't surprise me. Helene always ran; about thirty minutes every day and that's how far my house was by foot for her.

"Hey, I heard that your parents left for two months." Helene smiled as I let her in. I smiled back and closed the door once she was inside.

"Yep, they will be on a two month cruse. Hey, can you keep a secret?" I asked seriously, taking a glance behind me, the way I had come from.

"You know I can, Ashley." Helene reminded me as she took off her shoes. We did what some people called the Japanese thing; we didn't wear out shoes in the house but that was mostly not to ruin the carpet.

"Follow me, I'll show you instead." I grinned and headed back to the room where the kittens where. I could hear my friend following from behind me.

Helene was a cat lover like I was so I was suspecting she would like the surprise. Helene was also a Naruto fan like I was so I wondered if she'd think the kittens would also look like Akatsuki like they do to me.

"Hey guys, this is my friend, Helene Emily Losev. Helene, these are my new..." I didn't even get to finish as she cut me off.

"Oh my gosh, kittens." She shouted, excited as she grabbed patches and hugged him to her chest.

"I found them under the house last night. You're the first to know about them. The one you're hugging is Patches." I told her and laughed as said kitten looked annoyed.

"Wow, with that patch over his eye, this kitten looks like Deidara. You should have named him that. Kitty Deidara; it have been cute." Helene smiled and I rolled my eyes at the comment.

Helene was an obvious Deidara fan girl but not in the 'I'll rape him way.' She was the kind of fan girl that would probably say, 'Oh my gosh, isn't Deidara so hot? If he were real I'd want to marry him' kind of way. I could understand her way of thinking since I myself had a small crush on my man; though I also liked Hidan, as insanely evil that he is.

I finally noticed that Helene's comment surprised the kitten, and all kittens since they all looked at my friend before looking at me. It was that same look they gave me before I left to answer the door.

"Yeah I mentioned that before I answered the door for you. It's also weird but they seem to understand what we talk about." I added and watched the kittens watched me. I turned to Helene to see her nodding in agreement with me.

"Yeah, this little guy perked up when I said Deidara." She said as the blond kitten seemed to be struggling to get free. I nodded in agreement as Helene put the kitten down.

_**~Akatsuki's P.O.V/third person~**_

"Damn it, this bitch also said Akatsuki and she seemed to like you, Deidara." Hidan laughed at the last part which got the once blond bomber to glare.

"Shut up, un!" Deidara shouted at Hidan, which turned into an angered cat hiss.

"Fuck you!" Hidan hissed back yet kept that grin on his face. The time Deidara wore a smirk on his kitten face.

"No thanks, I rather stick to girls." The blond kitten purred smoothly, which caused Hidan to hiss and most others to snicker.

"Are the kittens... laughing?" The new girl new girl that hugged Deidara asked, sounding confused. The Akatsuki looked up at the two girls as the one that found them nodded.

"Yeah, they seem do that. They are interesting kittens. If you look closer you'll notice that they _all_ look like the members of the Akatsuki." The girl that had found them announced and the Akatsuki members were once again curious to how they both knew about them.

"Anyways, do you mind if I stay for the night and we can go to church in the morning tomorrow together?" The red head asked and the kittens looked at Hidan, how looked curious.

"Aw crap, so these girls are religious as well. Isn't one enough?" Kakuzu complained as he interchangeably looked at the silver Jashinist. Hidan glared at his partner in hatred.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu. They aren't Jashinists. If they were they would be wearing the pendent." Hidan snarled, wishing he could sacrifice his partner right now for mocking his god.

"Come to my room and I'll set up the cot bed for you, unless you'd prefer a sleeping bag." The girl that saved them told her friend. The other girl agreed and walked down the hall.

"Follow them; this room may hold in formation." Pein ordered the others. Since everyone was curious no one bothered to argue and followed the two girls.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

As I led Helene to my room, I noticed that all the kittens were following us. I had a feeling that they wanted more information about the Akatsuki comment I had said. They really were strange kittens but it was why I liked them.

"I guess I should set the alarm clock to seven. That will give us an hour to get to church." I said as I climbed on my bed to reach for the thing I only used for school. I noticed Helene looking at a Naruto ring I had as she nodded

"Right, the church is only ten minutes away by car, right?" She asked and I only nodded as I set up my alarm. I was interrupted when I heard sounds that sounded related to gasps.

I looked away from my alarm to see all ten kittens in my room. Each one was looking at something different but it also seemed to be the same thing. I looked at what they they were looking at and they were my Akatsuki Naruto posters.

"Is it just me or did the kittens gasp?" Helene asked and I turned to see her pointing, looking at them. I only frowned slightly myself, nodding as I looked back at the kittens.

This was kind of getting weird. Flamer and Aqua where looking at a poster of Kisame and Itachi. Ember and Patches were looking at a poster of Sasori and Deidara. I also had a poster of Deidara and Tobi. I had a poster of Hidan and Kakuzu, which Silver Mist and Frankenstein where looking at. I had a poster of Zetsu standing alone in a forest, his face and chest showing between gaps of that plaint thing on his body. Ying Yang was looking at that one. Tiger and Lavender were looking at a poster of the six paths of Pein with Konan.

It was weird since I had read stories on fanfiction where the Akatsuki turn into cats somehow and come to our world. They then somehow end up with a Naruto fan and her friends. Sometimes the other Naruto characters turn into cats as well. The idea kind of crept me out but this wasn't a Fanfiction, or any kind of story in that case; this was my life.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked, shaking the thought from my mind as I smiled at my friend. Helene took her attention away from the kittens to smile at me.

"No, I haven't eaten yet." Helene claimed and held her stomach with small pats. I chuckled and turned to leave my room.

"OK, I'll make spaghetti and meatballs." I knew Helene would love that since it was one of her favorites, as well as all Italian food was.

"Awesome!" Helene laughed slightly in delight as we both carefully watched over the still staring at posters kittens. I took one more glance at them, still feeling the same, before turning around and going to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

Again different Point of Views are to help with writers block

**(1) **I just want to note that they do know what Mangas are since I noticed Sai once read one while he was in the hospital


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Murder and blood

This chapter was edited and my first long chapters. It was 5,613 to start and is now 5,596

* * *

_**~Third Person P.O.V~ **_

The Akatsuki had been alone in the house for a couple hours, seeing as Ashley and her friend had left for church that long ago. So half of the members were lazing about in Ashley's room, looking at all the different things she seemed to own, while a few others were exploring what this house held. Seeing as they were in a different world there had to be some interesting things to find.

"It's like this bitch idolizes us. Look at all the shit she has." Hidan, one of the Akatsuki kittens that was in the girl's room, smirked as he stared at a posted of him standing with Kakuzu, shirtless and cloakless.

"Hm but it's not just us. She seems to be interested in these things as well, yeah." Deidara pointed out as he pointed with his paw towards a posted of the Vampire Knight Night Class.

"It's called Vampire Knight, Deidara." Sasori stated calmly as he as well gazed up at the poster. The younger man looked at his older partner in surprise.

"Danna, you can read what that says?" Deidara felt impressed since the written words were unfamiliar to them, as if they were in a different languish. Sasori looked at Deidara with a blank stare but rolled his eyes as well.

"No, if you had been paying any attention, our host told us last night. You were too busy staring at your mini me." The kitten pointed to a Deidara plushy with his paw. Deidara tasked and turned his head away, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, come check out this bird." Kisame shouted from a different room. The others rolled their eyes; what could be so special about a bird?

"Brock, Check out me? You're a talking cat *whistle*" A new voice came from that same room. Confused, and interested, the Akatsuki kittens left the room to go where Kisame, and Itachi, seemed to be.

When they got into the room, they noticed Kisame, Itachi and even Tobi looking up. The others did the same and noticed a fairly big cockatoo bird in a cage.

"What's so special about a stupid bird?" Hidan asked, clearly annoyed this is what they were called in for.

"Everyone is special in their own why *Whistle*" The new comers were surprised then they noticed it was the bird that had talked. So it must have been him to talk the first time as well.

"Well, what is special about a _taking_ bird? Most animals can talk back home." Deidara said as he rolled his eyes. Kisame looked at the younger man with a sharp toothed smile.

"It can understand us so we can use him to communicate with the girl." Kisame announced while grinning proudly at his brilliant idea.

"Very cleaver, Kisame. This bird will be a great help to us. Now, I have other matters to attend to." Pein turned around to leave and the others gave him puzzled looks. Only Konan knew Pein wanted to get back to the dog Tiny; it reminded him of his own dog back when he was a child.

"Brock, why should I help you? You'd just eat me later. *Whistle*" The bird flapped his winged three times before resting them back against his body. Every kitten in the room turned their heads to look at Zetsu, who had been staring at the bird.

Said kitten looked away from the bird to look at the others. He raised a kitten eyebrow in question to the looks he was getting.

"What? **He looks tasty."** Zetsu said with an innocent like shrug. The others rolled their eyes with ether sighing or groaning.

"Zetsu, we need that bird; don't eat him." Konan ordered calmly before leaving the room to find where Pein had gone to.

"Hmmm, a bird translating for us... perhaps we can get her to change our names, yeah." Deidara thought out loud, grinning to himself.

"I rather like my kitten name." Kisame bared his fang like teeth into a grin. The blond kitten rolled his one see able eye at the blue kitten.

"That's because you're name isn't lame and seems to fits you alright. What kind of name is Patches anyways, un?" Deidara snapped, rolling his eyes. Kisame laughed at the youngest Akatsuki member, showing more of his fang, or shark, like teeth.

"Maybe for someone that has a patch over his eye?" Kisame mocked the other man and got about ready to fight. Deidara hissed and got in a pouncing position.

"Don't fuck with me, un." he was about to tackle Kisame when Itachi was suddenly in the middle of the two of them.

"Kisame, stop provoking him; it's getting annoying. As for you, Deidara, I suggest that you calm down." Itachi ordered in a strict, slightly annoyed voice. Kisame easily backed down, listening to his partner like always while Deidara glared at him.

"Fuck off, Uchiha, you're not my boss." Deidara snapped, hissing and glaring. Itachi turned his head to the younger man and just stared at him.

"Hi, kittys, I'm home!" The familiar voice of the human hostess called out from another room. It seemed she was finally back from church.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It was only two in the afternoon and yet it already felt like such a long I spent two hours at church with Helene, next I had spent two hours shopping for things the kittens would need; which Helene helped me with. Last I was going to drive Helene home but she said she'd jog so I came home after stopping at Dairy Queen to get myself some flame throwers for lunch.

"Hello." I smiled as a few of the kittens greeted me as I walked into the front room. It was just a little room, more of a hallway, with a side table and a open closet for jackets and shoes.

I put my bag of Dairy Queen chicken wraps on the side table and turned to go back outside. I stopped to look back at the kittens. Only Aqua, Flamer, Sliver Mist and Patches where there. All the others were somewhere else I guess.

"I'll be right back; I'm just getting some things from my car; don't get into my chicken; I only have two left." I shook my finger in a warning to them. Smiling to myself I turned back around and walked outside to get all the things I had bought.

Now I was the lazy type of person so I was wishing that someone else could bring the things I had bought into the house. Yet, at the same time, I was not really dependent of others; I liked doing some things myself and hated it if people helped me without asking if they can first. That mostly happened while I was in school.

I was kind of a slow learner; at least slower than most kids my age, and I had to repeat grade four. So it seemed the teachers thought I was stupid since they always hovered over my shoulder to stare at my work; which annoyed me into not focusing. I'm not stupid, I just don't care for most school subjects like math or history. I'm just grateful that, when I return to school, it will be my last year and I wont have to take science. I really _hate_ that subject.

I packed the litter box with as much of the cat stuff that would fit and just carried it in that way. It was a little heavy but I guess it would be even heavier if I didn't exercise by swimming and bike riding. It was the only kind of exercising I'd do besides a little walking through the woods.

My family lived in the outskirts of town, about fifteen minutes away. Behind our house was a small amount of woods. Don't ask me that the feet was since I don't know although I do know it's small enough that we don't have to worry about wolves. Yes my father still had a fence built around our backyard to keep the deer and other animals away. Yet, it tended to let others animals in but I wont talk about that right now.

When I got the little box filled with cat things in the house I actually dropped them in surprise. Aqua and Silver Mist were on the side table I left my bag of chicken wraps. The bag was open, the paper that wrapped the chicken was ripped up on the table and some was on the floor. Lastly, Aqua and Silver Mist had the chicken wraps, on their sides, in their mouths.

"Hey, put those down!" I pointed to them with a demand. Both kittens looked at me, and I swear I saw them smirking. I jumped over the cat little box and rushed to the two kittens to grab them, but they jumped off the table and ran down the hall.

I chased them all the way into the living room, where the two kittens sat next to each other on the couch and seemed to stare at me mockingly.

"No, don't eat those." I warned worryingly. I was worried since the chicken wraps where hot and spicy; they weren't called flame throwers for nothing.

I noticed a flicker in both kittens' eyes as they both chomped down into the wraps, taking a big bite out of them. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and counted down from five. When I got to zero, the eyes of Aqua and Silver Mist suddenly widened and they began to pant. It seemed like Silver Mist was also glaring at me.

"Hey, I tried to warn you. They are called flame Throwers; they're very spicy and hot chicken wraps." I sighed as the two kittens jumped off the couch, leaving the wraps behind. I walked over to the chicken wraps and threw them in the garbage in the kitchen.

When I turned around I saw that Aqua and Silver Mist had followed me. Silver Mist was hissing and meowing as Aqua jumped up onto the counted and pawed at the tap sink. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"I figure both of you want water. I hope next time the both of you will be smart enough not to eat my food when I tell you not to." I smirked and got a soup bowl from a high cabinet to fill it with cold water. As soon as I put it on the ground both kittens were licking up the cold water to sooth their little kitten mouths.

I smiled at the two and looked at them for only a moment before going back to the front room to get the things I bought. I decided to take the things downstairs since, even if my parents wouldn't be home for two months, my sister could still come home for something. She'd rat me out in a heart beat. I could trust my aunt and cousins, but not my sister.

As I was walking downstairs I felt being followed so once I was off the stairs I turned around to see Flamer, Tiger, Lavender, Pumpkin and Frankenstein. I sighed and put the litter box down, stretching my arms into the air.

"Is there something you five want?" I asked the kittens, leaning against the wall. Four of the kittens looked at the litter box and Flamer blinked at me.

Just by the way he was looking at me I was guessing he was asking me something. He was normally beside the blue kitten so, since he wasn't now, I guess that's what he wanted.

"If you're looking for your blue friend, he got into my spicy chicken wraps and is now upstairs in the kitchen." I pointed up the stairs and he seemed to nod once before running upstairs. Once Flamer was out of sight, I turned to the other kittens to answer what I guessed they were thinking.

"I bought these things for you guy after I attended church. I'm keeping them down here in case my sister comes home for some reason. Being the bitch she is she'd tell on me." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I then ignored the kittens to put all the stuff away.

I emptied the cat litter box, placing all the food in the cupboard, the toys and brush on my couch. Lastly I carried the now light litter box into the showered bathroom. Once I got int there I dropped the box to cover my nose to block out the stink.

I had forgotten that the kittens had been using the shower as a bathroom, so I have forgotten to wash it out. Plugging my nose with one hand, I got some toilet paper to use it to pick up the poop before turning on the water to clean up the pee. Once it was all cleaned up I put the litter box near the toilet, filling the box with litter.

Once that was all done, I left the bathroom to see all the kittens, and even the two dogs, downstairs. All that as missing was Marvin but he was in a cage in the study.

"Well since someone ruined my lunch," I paused to stare at Silver Mist and Aqua before continuing again. "I'm going to make myself so garlic sausage and bacon parogies." I rubbed my hand together and walked into my own soon to be kitchen. Only a year to go and this baby is all mine.

I bent down to the lower cabinets and got out a pot and frying pan. When I bent back up I noticed that the kittens were standing around me, a few meowing and the others just staring. I figured they were hungry since I didn't feed them since last night and couldn't this morning since I had been in a rush.

So once I got my water on the element I got out ten little bowls and filled them with fish flavored cat food. When I put it down, all kittens gave me strange stares and I had to push the dogs away from the food. They'd eat almost anything that was edible that could get to.

"What, I can't keep giving you human food all the time. I need the food for me." I shook my finger at them and giving the dogs one more gentle push. The dogs seemed to finally understand went upstairs to eat their own food.

_**~Third person~**_

As the girl was making her food, the Akatsuki kittens studied the food given to them. A few of them had started to eat, being too hungry to care what it was, and others just stared at the food.

"What the hell is this shit?" Hidan growled, slapping his food dish with his paw in annoyance.

"It seems to be cat food." Sasori stated the obvious calmly. Hidan hissed at him.

"Shut the fuck up, puppet boy." Hidan hissed angrily, his tail puffing out as his back arched up. The once puppet master continued to look calm as he looked away.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten girl's chicken, Hidan." Kakuzu smirked at his partner, amused by what the result had been. Hidan hissed at him.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Kakuzu. I wasn't the only one to eat one." Hidan hissed and looked over to Kisame. The mentioned kitten looked up from the cat food and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"It was worth it. I wonder if those would be better if I were human again." Kisame chuckled, licking his lips as if he could still taste the spicy chicken. Itachi looked at him calmly.

"You actually liked it, Kisame? When I found you you were drinking cold water." He reminded and got another grin out of Kisame.

"Yes, because this body can't handle it. It was very tasty, just very hot." The blue kitten shrugged his shoulders before going back to the cat food. Deidara chuckled, smirking smug like.

"It was still quite stupid, un." He mocked the two older men. Kisame decided to be the mature one while Hidan hissed at the youngest Akatsuki member.

"Piss off, Junior. I'll do what I want when I want. I wont let some bitch that's younger than you tell me what to do." The Jashinist growled and showed his kitten fangs.

"Hey, no fighting." Ashlen snapped at the kittens before Deidara could respond. The kittens looked up at her and some were grateful she stopped the fight; she spared them from annoying headaches.

"Thank goodness." Pein murmured, rubbing the top of his head with one of his paws. He was getting very annoyed at Hidan, who was always starting fights and now someone else can stop them for him.

"Now, now that I'm done eating, I'm going upstairs for a shower. You guys can eat up the rest of my sour cream." The girl put the plate down in front of the kittens before running upstairs. Zetsu and Tobi shared licking up the sour cream while the others did other things.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi and Konan followed the girls upstairs. Three of the men kittens were thinking dirty things **(1)**while Itachi followed to make sure his partner didn't do something stupid and Konan followed for the same reason but for the other men.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

As I was walking to my room to take my shower there, I'd need a change of clothes after anyways, I once again felt being followed. I turned around to see Patches, Silver Mist, Aqua, Flamer and Lavender following me. I sighed and stopped walking.

"Is there something you five want?" I asked and swear I saw Aqua, Silver Mist and Patches smirk. Lavender turned her head to the males and hissed before looking back at me.

I felt myself heat up in a blush. For some reason I thought that the male kittens wanted to see me naked. I thought that just by the way the males were grinning and how the female hissed at them.

"Um, can you make sure these boys out of my room? That's where my bathroom is." I asked Lavender and got a meow from Flamer. I looked at him to notice that he was the only male out of the four that was not smirking in that same way.

"Alright, you can guard my room as well? I don't trust those smiles." I asked the two kittens and got nods from them where the other three seemed to ether pout of glare as if annoyed.

"Thank you." I smiled and bent to give the two kittens on the head before walking into my room, grabbing some Pjs and going into the bathroom to start my shower. I know it was only six pm but I wasn't going to do much after my shower, probably just watch TV, feed Marvin and go to bed.

_**~Akatsuki's P.O.V~**_

"Damn you, Itachi and Konan. I wanted to see some tits." Hidan complained bluntly. The two other males nodded in agreement and Konan hissed, hitting Hidan and Deidara on the head while Itachi gave Kisame a glare.

"That is taking advantage over the girl. It's perverted and worse since she is a teenager." The woman kitten scolded the two men as Itachi easily dealt with Kisame. Hidan began to laugh as he jumped away from Konan's paw.

"What do you expect? I _am_ a man and a Jashinist. It's actually recommended for a Jashinist to rapea woman if I don't wish to kill her. **(2)** As a freaking cat, looking at her is the best thing I can do. Though if I ever to become human again; and I don't want to kill her, …..." The silver furred man trailed off as he licked his lips slowly and seductively. Deidara chuckled and rubbed the spot on his head where Konan had hit him.

"I'm only nineteen. I can't help if I'm a pervert." Deidara smirked proudly. They then looked at Kisame.

"I wouldn't think you were a pervert, Kisame. At least not to a teenaged girl." Itachi shook his head in disapproving. In replying the thirty two year old blue kitten man grinned.

"It's hard _not _to feel that way, Itachi. You'd feel this way as well if you didn't _lose_ you emotion long ago_. _Besides it's the only way I'd be able to see a woman. Who'd want to willingly be with a freak like me?" **(3)**Kisame asked while hanging his kitten head in shame. The others had no ides how to respond to that so, after looking at him for a moment, they all looked away again.

"Well it doesn't matter. The door is closed and she took cloths inside the bathroom with her. So just leave those perverted thoughts behind." Konan hissed at them before becoming calm again, standing guard at the door.

"Oh you're no fun Konan." Deidara whined and turned around, finding now reason to stay now. Hidan tsked and turned to follow him.

"That bitch is never fun. She hardly even talks. This was the most she had even talked that I can remember." Hidan observed out loud as Deidara laughed at the Jashinist. If Konan could, she'd use her paper power on that man.

"Like you are one to talk about talking, Hidan." Deidara mocked and got a hiss out of the other kitten.

"What was that you brat?" Hidan snapped and chased Deidara out of the room. Itachi rolled his eyes and sat on the girl's computer desk chair, staying like he said he would. Kisame just sat himself on the girl's bed, no better place to go right at that time.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

After watching four hours of Criminal Minds, man that is one of my favorite shows and my aunt even has a crush on Reid, I finally went off to bed. I was actually a bit surprised and happy when a few kittens came into my room to sleep for the night.

The kittens that came in my room were Lavender, Tiger, Aqua, Flamer and Pumpkin. All the other had fallen asleep in the living room when I had been watching TV.

Lavender slept at the end of my bed while Tiger slept on the floor near the end of my bed. As for the others I tossed an extra blanket and pillow on the ground for Aqua and Flamer to sleep on. As for Pumpkin, he was sleeping next to me. Seemingly, Lavender didn't care since she didn't hiss at Pumpkin like she had at the others.

A sudden and loud slam of a door, and barking dogs, woke me from my sleep; as well a few of the kittens. I got this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I still got out of my bed when Pumpkin let go of my arm. Apparently I had fallen asleep cuddling him and he cuddled my arm back.

Carefully, stepping over Flamer and Aqua, I slowly walked out of my room. The barking of Brandy and Tiny got much louder and I got even more nervous; they only barked like that when someone was in the house. My gut told me to be quite but I screamed when I heard a gun shot followed by a whimper. Whoever was here had a gun and shot one of the dogs.

"Hear that? There's someone here." One man asked someone else that must have been here.

"I thought you said the family was going to be gone for a few months." The voice of another man sighed disappointingly. I covered my mouth and pushed myself against the wall; it sounded like they were just in the other room.

"Someone must have stayed behind but it doesn't matter. We'll still get that money. Actually she will tell us where the money is." The first man laughed evilly and I felt my body shake uncontrollably. I lost my balance and fell backwards, hitting the wall and making a loud bang sound; giving myself away.

"Well it looks like the girl is just in the other room." The second said just as evil as the first. That was when I stood up and ran for the front door.

My family did live in the outskirts in front of a woods but that didn't mean no one lived close to us. One of my close friends actually lived across from us. Her father was actually the cop that would bring my sister home every time she got herself into trouble. I knew if I could get outside the chances of help would go up.

I tried to run faster but I didn't even get out of the house when one of the men grabbed me from behind, smacking me in the head. I guessed it was to make me dizzy or he was trying to make me pass out but I had a hard head. Once my mother hit me in the head with a frozen stake, not to be mean but meant it as a joke; it just hurt a little. So it only hurt as I screamed again.

"Shut up bitch and tell us where the money is." Demanded man that grabbed me with a snap as he threw me into what looked like the living room where the other man seemed to stay. It was dark so I couldn't really see what the men looked like but I made out figures for the dogs cowering in the corner of the room.

I was relieved for the dogs since it meant they were still alive but one of them would be bleeding. I also noticed I didn't noticed any kitten figures in the room anymore. They must have been scared and ran to hide somewhere.

"Now be a good little girl and tell us where you have the money hidden." One of the men ordered in a evil like tone. In the darkness I could make out something pointed to me.

Once my vision adjusted to the darkness I saw it to be a gun. My eyes widened in fear as I stared at it, ignoring the fact that the men's appearances were more noticeable now.

"I don't know where the money is. My parents keep it hidden since they don't trust us." I lied nervously, or half lied. The money was in a bank but my parents still had little trust, more for me sister since she's the thief; but they were being careful about me.

"Don't lie to us, you bitch." The man with the gun snarled at me and fired the gun. I screamed in the pain and gripped my shoulder, already feeling the wet warm blood stain my shirt and hand.

"Are you going to be a good girl now and tell the truth? Or do we need to _convince_ you some more?" The man laughed as I watched the gun move to the side, now aiming for my other shoulder.

"I don't have any money in this house." I said truthfully. The ten thousand my parents gave me went into my bank account, only useable with my created card. I had about maybe two hundred dollars in the house; from my personal savings.

"She's still not telling. I guess you need to _convince _her some more, Brad." The other man laughed the same evil laugh. I closed my eyes tight, wishing with all my heart someone could save me, as I prepared for the pain.

I don't know if I was hearing things out of pain or if the big puff sound was real but in seconds I felt the second bullet, though this one just seemed to graze my shoulder. At first I thought he missed or even did that to taunt me, but then came the voice.

"Who the fuck are you? You made me fucking miss." The man that had the gun shouted to the person that stopped him. Seeming he shouted _'who are you'_ I guessed it wasn't his partner.

I opened my eyes to see someone new, gripping the man's, or Bard's, wrist that held the gun, and pushed it up. That would be why the bullet grazed my shoulder instead of piercing my it. Yet that soon left my thought, and also the pain from my bleeding shoulder, when I noticed the man that saved my life, or my shoulder, had long hair in a high ponytail. It was dark and hard to see colors but the hair looked to be yellowish.

"Don't play me, man. I just spent nearly two fucking weeks as a stupid kitten. It's been all too long since I got to kill anyone, yeah." The new man chuckled, sounding even more evil than the two men if possible.

Yet his laugh wasn't what freak me out. What freaked me out was the fact he sounded like the English Deidara from the Naruto anime _and _that he admitted to being a kitten_. _That was really hard to believe though since; it wasn't possible, no matter how much Patches looked like the bomber_._

Yet when I quickly glanced over his body I saw that he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki robe but a short shirt that showed half his stomach and dark pants. I shivered when the Deidara look a like laughed, bending Brad's wrist back until I heard it snap.

"You fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" The Brad man shrieked in what sounded like pain. I heard the other man, gasp and both I and my rescuer looked his way.

"You broke Brad's hand! I'm going to kill you for him, you bastard!" Brad's partner shouted in anger and charged at us. I was frightened but the Deidara look alike chuckled in amusement in an evil way.

"You, kill me? Don't make me laugh, hmm." Deidara look alike mocked the man. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was ether grinning or smirking.

I then covered my mouth to dull my scream as a new, shirtless man, appeared in front of Brad's partner, who also screamed, though in pain. Even though it was dark and I couldn't see much details I could see the man spit blood from his mouth which told me he was stabbed in the stomach, which also reminded me of my own bleeding shoulder.

"What took you so long, hmm?" The Deidara look alike complained annoyingly. The new man laughed and I felt myself pale; it sounded just like Hidan's laugh.

"I needed to get this knife out of the kitchen. I don't know how we are human again, but I'm glad. I can finally make a proper sacrifice." The evilness and darkness in his voice frightened me more than anything else would. I heard a few more shouts, laughs and even puffs but my vision grew darker and darker until I found myself in dream land.

* * *

**(1) **For some reason I think Kisame would do this and think like that

**(2) **For some reason I think that is true. It _is _evil enough and how else will Jashin get more followers

**(3) **OK, Kisame actually admitted to being a freak -Sort of- after episode 19 -I think or 18 or 20- where Deidara asked him about Itachi. Deidara made a comment about Itachi having more fan girls and Kisame asked "I'm just a big freak, aren't I"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if I made Konan a little OOC. I don't know her true personality. So she will be kinder than the rest and only attack when told to or when Pein is threatened

Remember that I'm using some real facts about me and my life to make this easier, but that doesn't mean I'll make myself into a mary sue.

Hey, some people might notice the title of my story is similar to AbbyLovesDeidara's story, Kitty Kurse. To tell the truth I wasn't even thinking about her when I named mine Kitten Curse. But give her story a look. I have read it and I recommend you do to.

* * *

**_~Konan's P.O.V~_**

I sat on a desk chair watching our host, Ashley as I remember her name was, as she slept in her bed. I had taken her back to her room while Hidan and Deidara were killing those men. I had kept off the lights to let our young host sleep in peace as she had a pretty rough night.

As for the dog that had been shot in its side, Pein, or Nagato as he was really called, was taking care of her. I believe Nagato felt love for that dog since it reminds him of the dog he had as a child; before it was killed in the crossfire of the war. He was so depressed when it died that day. Yet it was also the day that he began to become stronger.

I hope she didn't mind that I was borrowing her housecoat. When everyone changed back, they were ether wearing shirts and pants or just pants. We had all lost our cloaks but we already figured that since they slipped off our bodies when the witch was turning us into kittens. Though, for me, I turned up in just my underwear.

As a fellow female, I hoped she'd understand how embarrassing that is with nine guys -one that is my childhood friend none the less- looking at me when I'm standing there half naked.

I'm not too sure why we suddenly turned back into humans again after it had been only nearly two weeks. I doubt that the witch would have released the curse this soon. Maybe it had something to do with the spell she cast; the words she used. I sighed as I remembered what happened only a couple hours ago.

**_Flashback_**

_I, and the others that slept in the girl's room, rushed out of the room once we heard the strange bang followed by Ashley's scream. I could see that. I wasn't the only surprised by the two men in the house. Although, what surprised me more was the strange looking weapon that was in the hand of one of the men and pointed at our host. The girl was holding her bleeding shoulder._

_Once I, along with everyone else, was hidden, I watched and listened to the men threaten her. They seemed to want the money she told us her parents won. Right as our host was talking about her parent's money for the second time, Hidan ran for the Kitchen and Deidara ran out from under the couch. I had no idea what he was thinking, since as kittens we were weak and could be killed easily, but he was in his human body seconds later, gripping on to the man's wrist and pushed the weapon away._

_Soon, Hidan rushed back into what Ashley called the living room. He was also back in his human form but shirtless and without his cloak like Deidara was. Hidan stabbed the man that didn't have a weird weapon in his stomach. Deidara was complaining as Hidan was laughing his normal insane laugh. I was feeling a bit upset about this; why did only those two become human again?_

_Just when I noticed the girl starting to faint, I felt pity and wanted to help her. I felt a strange tingle through my body so I ran out from behind the chair and felt myself grow. I was human again and noticed a couple others were as well._

_"Nice bod, Konan. un." Deidara, who had released the one man, smirked at me. I glared at tourist's perverted grin before I looked down to see I was only in my underwear. Quickly picking up the now unconscious girl and took her back to her room._

**_End Flashback_**

"Konan, has the girl woken up yet?" Shaken from my thought, I looked away from the girl to see Pein standing in the door way for the girl's room. He was wearing some black shirt I guess he found somewhere.

"Not yet, Nagato. Although, I did bandaged the wounds in her shoulders. The left shoulder wasn't more than a scratch so it was easy to heal. The right shoulder, however, was deep and had this thing in it." I told him as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him to give us privacy. I showed him the weird small piece of metal that I used my chakra to pull from her shoulder.

Nagato leaned in and took the metal thing from my hand. I watched him take a closer look at it as he rolled it in between his fingers. His facial expression didn't change from that blank stare but I could tell he was curious to what the metal thing was.

"I don't know what it is but it seemed to do pretty good damage to her shoulder." I answered his thoughts. Nagato nodded his head and handed the metal back to me.

"When the girl awakes, call me and we can question her." I nodded respectfully to the order. Nagato turned around to leave but I needed to ask something.

"Did Zetsu take care of those bodies?" I asked and thought of the two men Hidan and Deidara had killed; the same two men that tried to kill this girl younger than Deidara himself.

Nagato stopped when he was in the middle of the doorway. He raised one of his hands to rest against the frame. He didn't bother to look at me as he nodded.

"Yes, and Hidan and Deidara are cleaning up the blood as we speak so don't worry about it." He said insuringly. I held in my sigh as I nodded and took my attention back on the girl since Nagato left the room.

"Is that damned bitch awake yet? It's been fucking hours." I didn't have to look up to know who it was that came inside the room next. Unlike Nagato, Hidan didn't bother finding a shirt so he was only in his pants.

"Hidan, she is still sleeping, be quiet or you'll wake her up. Besides you are so post to be cleaning up the blood." I narrowed my eyes at him. This man really annoyed me but I never did anything about it before since I didn't want Nagato disappointed in me.

"That stupid girl shouldn't have fainted in the fucking first place. She's too fucking weak. Also it doesn't take that fucking long to clean some fucking blood from the damned floor." I glared at Hidan's rant and swearing. I spotted some scrap paper in Ashley's room and used my chakra to bring it to me; Hidan didn't even notice.

"For one thing, Hidan, both of her shoulder's were hurt, her life was threatened and she must have been in shock from seeing both you and Deidara. According to what she told us we aren't real in this world." I formed the paper into arrow, hiding it in the housecoat sleeve.

"That was three things, idiot." He said smugly and I didn't hold back. I threw my paper arrow at that bastard's head, glad to see as went through his head deeply.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU BITCH!" Hidan shouted as he covered his head wound with both hands and I frowned. I know he was immoral, he bragged about it enough, but I wished that would have shut him up at least.

"Shut up, Hidan." I snapped when I noticed the girl twitch, as if she were walking up.

"Oupit itch. Wat ucking uts wik a ucking l. wow y ant ink rate. Rain amage. Am it." **(1)** I almost felt like laughing but kept my face serious as Hidan stumbled before falling onto his knees.

"Hidan, if you don't leave right now, I swear I'll give you preeminent brain damage." I threatened, narrowing my eyes though received a glare from the man.

"Fine, ym starting o ell better any ray." The man stood up, rubbing his wound as he turned around and left. Damn his immortality and healing; I should have aimed for his voice box instead.

I turned my attention back to the girl when I heard her moan. Her eyes twitched, as if getting ready to open. Her shoulders twitched with another moan as if her pain came back. I wasn't much of a medical ninja so I couldn't take all the pain from her right shoulder away since the wound was much too deep.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Oh god my right shoulder hurt like hell. What happened to it? Oh, that's right, two robbers shot me in the shoulders with a gun. Then I was saved by Deidara and Hidan, two Naruto Akatsuki members? No, that part _must_ have been a dream. Our neighbor must have heard what was going on and saved me; after I fainted. But why wasn't my left shoulder not hurting anymore? Was it already healed?

Fighting to open my eyes I looked straight up, my vision all blurry. Half of it was from sleep and the other from the darkness. I had a sick feeling in my stomach but that could be from the memory of being shot and than thinking I saw two Akatsuki members kill the men that tried to kill me.

"Hey, don't get up so fast. It will only make your pain worse than it already is." A hand pushed on my chest when I tried to sit up as a female voice spoke to me. Female? Was I in the hospital?

"Where am I?" I whispered and turned my head to a blurry looking figure of what I guessed was a woman. I heard her sigh as I felt her hand on my forehead.

"Your head must have hit the floor harder than I thought. Just wait a moment and your vision will clear." I sighed deeply and narrowed my eyes. This voice sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't put my tongue on where I heard it before.

"I hear voices. So she's finally awake, is she? No point in calling for me after all." A male and also familiar voice said as someone new came into my room. I actually thought I knew this voice but I was too nervous to actually say or even _think_ it; it wasn't possible.

"Yes, Pein, but she can't see straight right now." I didn't even listen to anything after that. Instead I felt a little sicker.

I hoped this was ether a couple of things. For one thing I hoped someone was playing some kind of trick on me and and these people were freak cosplayer. If it wasn't cosplayers I hoped this was all a strange dream.

I mean I've read stories where the Akatsuki, and sometimes other Naruto characters, come to our world. A few of the times it's as cats, kittens or dogs. Yet other times they just come as their self; sometimes by accendent, other times to kidnap. Yet, in all those stories, or most of them, the Akatsuki somehow end up with some girl and maybe some of her friends.

I kept my gaze at the ceiling, forced to lay on my back by the girl, or woman by the deepness for her voice. I heard foot steps coming closer and soon the fuzzy face of a man loomed over me. I could make out eyes, lips and a few black smudges; piercings I'd guess.

"Can you hear me, girl?" I nodded my head slightly to answer. I saw the light from his eyes disappear for a moment before returning, proving that he had blinked.

"Good. Now there are a few questions I want to ask you. I think you can already guess what has happened here." I nodded again, though this time with a frown on my face. I knew the Akatsuki members as cats wasn't a dream after all; Pein and Konan were in my room, staring down at me, themselves.

I was frowning since I was frightened. Most fan girls who wrote their Akatsuki stories make the characters nicer than they'd really be. The Akatsuki was a group of murderers so who said they wouldn't kill me?

"Konan, go tell the others she is awake. There are questions we all want answered." The man, Pein, ordered the woman. She didn't look at me as she bowed to the man and left; she was that loyal to him.

I tried to calm myself down, praying to have the strength to do this. These were murdering criminals but I wouldn't let them think they have control over me. I might not be that strong physically but I did have a lot of free will and I wasn't going to let them take that away from me.

* * *

**(1)** He said: Stupid bitch. That fucking hurts like a fucking hell. Now I can't think straight. Brain damaged. Damn it

Please review :P

Also, I got the Konan stabbing Hidan threw the brain Idea from The Hidan Show on youtube. I did not make it up on my own


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah there used to be an OC list here but I am going to move it to the last chapter to put everything together.

* * *

I stuck my head under the tap and let the cold water run over it. I took deep sighs as I recalled the little chat with Akatsuki. As nervous as I had been I answered all questions the best I could and Pein explained he already knew they were in some other world. From what I was told, it was actually all Hidan's fault they were here for pissing off a witch which cursed them into kittens. As if that wasn't it, the witch topped the punishment by sending them to a different world where no one could help them.

Anyways, they had me answer a bunch of random things. For example they asked about the posters on the wall and the languish of the writing that was on it. That kind of surprised me since they spoke English as if they were born with it. They also asked about the weapon used to hurt me; I guess no one in Naruto heard of a gun.

The only very awkward and really nervous part was when they asked about the anime and manga. Now I know that they did know about manga, since Sai read them while in the hospital, and I easily explained anime. Although what bothered me was when they asked how much I knew from the manga. I half lied and said things like I knew that the one tail and two tail demon was captured. That was sort of true.

Manga thirty six was the farthest manga I have, although that one was being borrowed, and the rest I read on the internet. I didn't want to tell other things since it would give personal information about certain Akatsuki members to the others. For example, I don't think Sasori would want others to know he gets killed by his own grandmother. Or that Itachi wanted his younger brother to kill him. I may tell them that they die later on but for now they seem satisfied with the information I gave them.

'Why me? Why did they end up with me? I mean they are cool and all but they are also evil.' I thought to myself as I pulled my head away from the water. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair dripping wet.

It was seven am now and the sun was just beginning to rise. I was still a little bit tired but also too awake to just fall asleep again. I've always had trouble falling asleep at nights and days were worse. Sometimes, if I'm really tired, I can fall asleep without problems, if I'm comfortable in the position I lay in. Otherwise it can take me hours to fall sleep.

"Hey, Lee." Oh I forgot I told them my full name. I turned my head to see Itachi with a book in my hand standing just outside the bathroom.

It kind of surprised me to hear him call me by my last name. In Japan it was respectful to call someone you didn't know all too well by their last name. Now, coming from an Akatsuki member, that was quiet respectful. Yet, at the same time, Itachi is secretly good and only in the Akatsuki to protect his brother and his village.

"Please don't call me by my last name. It's a little annoying and not really common for his country; unless you add an Mss that is." I grabbed a towel and dried my hair with it. Itachi replied with his famous Hn and walked into the room.

"What does this say?" Itachi held up the book and I leaned in a little closer since some water got in my eyes and made them blurry.

"Twilight. It's a vampire novel; my mom's book." I leaned back away, turning my head away. Yet I kept my eyes narrowed on Itachi as I watched him turn the book over to read the summary.

"Hmm, yes I recognize the word vampire from off your poster." it sounded like he was agreeing with me. I threw my towel in the hamper and turned around to face him again.

"If you want that I can give you a translator." I offered and walked into my room, relived to see no other Akatsuki member in there.

I walked over to my desk, noticing Itachi was indeed following me. For some reason I had always thought of him as a reader and now I guess I was right. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a small black gadget. It had a small keyboard, a small screen and two dials. First dial was to set the languish you used. The second dial was to set the languish you wanted to translate into.

"Here, just type in the words you need translated. It can translate full sentences and its all set up but be careful with it; it's my mother's." I held out the gadget to the Uchiha. Now I don't know what to really call his facial expression, it actually looked a little bored I guess, but, as Itachi took the translator ,he leaned in.

"How much do you _really_ know about us? About me?" the question would have surprised me if it didn't feel obvious he'd known I had lied. Itachi was a very smart man after all. He_ had _become an ANBU captain when he was thirteen years old.

I glanced over to the door to see it closed and sighed. Although I was still going to be careful since I didn't know if anyone was listening on the other side of the door.

"I know enough to keep quiet about it." I whispered and pretended to zip my lips with a pretend zipper. I saw Itachi blink as he looked into my eyes and it seemed to be the first time that I noticed they were normal; he was not using the sharingan.

"Smart choice." He pulled his head away to make some distance as he finally blinked. I sighed and watched Itachi leaving my room.

When I was all alone, and thank god Itachi shut the door behind him, I started to change out of my still bloodstained clothing. Apparently after my wounds were wrapped Konan put the shirt back on me since she didn't feel right about going through my clothes. She found my housecoat since it was hanging on my door.

Just as I was putting on a black T-shirt with a purple heart with wings and a skull on it I got this strange feeling. It was the feeling someone would get if someone were watching you. At first I thought maybe Zetsu since we was the spy for the Akatsuki and Pein would want some information on me that I didn't tell him earlier. Yet when I turned around it wasn't the plaint man; _he'd _keep himself well hidden.

"What the fuck man! Get out of my room!" I shouted as I threw my alarm clock at the man but of course he dodges it; being the ninja he was.

"Calm down, bitch. It's not like I saw anything." It was true; I never took off my bra or underwear but due to that smirk on his face I guessed he had to see _something._

It was also embarrassing seeing someone you kind of like, real or not, bare chested and let me tell you, girl to girls, it was **_HOT_**. Yet I did notice the wound from stabbing himself still didn't heal. I first noticed when I was being questioned by Pein, which lead me to believe, no, to _know _he had killed one of the robbers.

"Just get the hell out of my room." I grumbled, annoyed at the murderous and perverted Jashinest. It didn't surprise me that he was a pervert and it wouldn't surprise me if it was apart of his whacked out religion.

"Gees don't be so pissy. I just wanted some food." I sighed as I tried to calm myself, sitting on my bed and grabbing my brush.

"Take whatever out of the fridge; I need to shop anyways. Now leave." I demanded as I threw a pillow at him. It was easy to tell he was in a goodish mood since he could have been a whole lot meaner me. All he really did was mock my mood by calling me pissy and calling me a bitch.

Yet I'm such I heard him mumbled something along the lines of 'moody bitch' as he walked away. In my opinion Hidan is one of the most evil in the Akatsuki, killing for religion and all. So since he didn't do anything beyond calling me a bitch a few times surprised me a little; even if he was ordered not to kill me I did expect a little more than that.

Finishing my hair I walked over to my desk and started to write down a list of items that I would need to shop for. One of the most important things were clothes for the Akatsuki. They couldn't just stay in the clothes they came in and some came in just pants. Konan needed clothes the most but for now I left her borrow some of mine. Some of the men were wearing my dad's shirts.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

While some of the Akatsuki members found rooms to sleep in others were enjoying being human again. They were ether wandering around the house, watching TV **(1) **eating, or finding other things to do.

Itachi was using the translator that was given to him to be able to understand and read the book he found. Being the fast leaner he was already learned enough words to read five chapters without the translator. Pein was tending to the dog that reminded him of his own. Zetsu was hiding in the attic, doing something no one was sure of.

The Akatsuki members that went to sleep were Kakuzu, Kisame and Deidara. All three were tired from being woken up in the middle of the night thanks to the two men, both that were killed and then _fed _to Zetsu.

"So if we can't kill the bitch, what are we going to do with her?" Hidan asked with a mouthful of some kind of meat that he had found in the fridge. Konan looked at Hidan in annoyance.

"Nothing. You know we already agreed we wouldn't hurt her, her family or friends since she's willingly letting us stay here as well giving us info. Besides she's not a threat to us so there is no reason for us to do anything. You know if you go against Pein-Sama you will be punished." Hidan tsked and turned his head away in annoyance.

That girl had been really lucky that Hidan was in a better mood than most days. If he didn't get the satisfaction of killing those men for Lord Jashin he'd be all pissy and looking for someone to kill. Deidara had actually wanted to kill one of the men but without his clay he gave into the satisfaction of watching them die. Still, he had been forced to help clean up the bloody by Pein.

"I don't give a fuck about the fucking leader." Hidan snapped and rolled his eyes. Seconds later he got a paper arrow through his head, an angry Konan leaving the kitchen.

"Ramed itch! Wot awhen. **(2)** Hidan shouted, ripping the arrow out as he held his hand against the wound to stop the bleeding. Everyone in hearing range ignored the swearing man.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

"Brock, that man has a dirty mouth." I chuckled softly at Marvin's statement, opening his cage so he could sit on my shoulder.

"Well that's Hidan for you." I replied with another chuckle. Marvin used his sharp break to grip onto my shirt to climb closer to my head.

"You're not really going to let them stay are you?" he asked with a whistle at the end of his sentence. I stroked the bird's head with a sigh.

"Yes I am Marvin but that is the least of my worries." I frowned and let the bird _ride _me as I walked to the other side of the room where a bag of bird food.

"So than what _are _you so worried about?" I jumped in surprise to the sudden calm voice; I never heard anyone coming. I turned around a saw a satisfied smirk on Sasori's puppet face.

I noticed that he was actually wearing one of my black shirts. It since it was nothing more than a black shirt it didn't matter what kind of gender wore it. I figured he was wearing it to hide his puppet chest from the others.

"First off that is not funny; I _hate _being scared like that. Secondly I'd rather not say; it's teenage girl worries." I didn't exactly lie, my worries were mostly about my friends finding out and someone getting either hurt or killed over this.

"You shouldn't get into the habit of lying; it didn't seem to turn out too well the last time." He replied calmly and I felt myself blush in embarrassment. I didn't really want to remember the robbers, seeing as I know what happened to them, though now the puppet man brought it back up.

"I wasn't really lying at that time. Beside a little of my own personal money I have all the money my parents' won _is _out of this house." I shrugged slightly as I scooped a measuring cup full of bird food. I was actually surprised, but relieved, that Marvin was keeping quiet.

I was really glad about that since I figured this bird could get itself killed by one of these men if he said the wrong thing. I couldn't allow that to happen. My parents wouldn't like it coming home to a dead bird and it would be hard to replace a talking bird.

"Isn't that bird so post to talk?" I glanced at Sasori to see him gazing at my shoulder, which Marvin sat on. I sighed as I placed Marvin in his cage with the food.

"Only when he wants to. It's really uncommon for any animal to talk in this world but it's not unheard of. Most birds like Marvin will mostly only mimic what they hear. Yet Marvin is different. He just doesn't talk he is actually really smart." I shrugged since I felt it was really no big deal. After a few months I've gotten used to Marvin and his ways.

"What kind of name is Marvin for a bird?" I couldn't tell if that was a real question or not or what his emotion behind he was. Yet, after locking the case I still turned to him.

"He came with my name. My family and I actually found him a few months ago in the forest. He had a wounded wing so we think he was someone else's pet. He also kept thanking us from saving him from the bad man." I shrugged since I really didn't care all that much. Yeah Marvin was a cool bird and all but still.

I left Sasori in the room with Marvin, certain the puppet master wouldn't kill the bird. I actually felt sorry for that man; mainly turning evil since he went without the love of his parents'. I mean if his parents were still alive he'd still be a good person, right? I'd think so. Actually I was curious about Sasori and the way he made his body a puppet.

If I remembered correctly he turned his body into a puppet when he was fifteen and only kept his human heart. Now, what made me think was did Sasori really think of himself as a thirty five year old man or was he did he still think like he was fifteen, only more mature? He had no human brain or anything human besides his heart. Also, _if _he were to have hormones would to be to teenagers or for women in their thirties like his true age? It's a real think about it kind of thing, don't you think?

When there was a knock at the door I quickened my pace before someone else would answer it. If one of the Akatsuki did answer it I know things could turn really ugly.

"Good morning, Ashley. How are you doing this morning?" I was surprised when it turned out to be Mr. Davis, the cop that lived across the street, behind my door.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Davis. Do you want something?" I asked and felt a little confused to why he was here. Did he catch my sister doing something bad again?

"I just want to warn you to be careful. There are two men reporting being seen around this area. They are well known robbers and they can possibly kill. Be sure to lock your doors at night." His tone was serious and business like; he was probably on duty if not just being neighbourly. I frowned worriedly with the seriousness of his voice, though it wasn't the only reason I was worried.

The two men he was just talking about must have been the two men that broke into the house last night. That also meant it was the two meant that were killed by the Akatsuki members inside the house. Still I forced a small smile at Mr. Davis.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Thank you for warning me." I thanked the man in front of me. He nodded his head.

"Have a good day." he waved slightly as he turned around and walked away. Sighing in relieve I closed the door and turned around.

"Who was that?" Again I jumped at the unexpected voice. Yet, unlike Sasori, Pein didn't smirk.

"The man that lives across the street. He was just warning me about a few robbers that could be in the area." I didn't want to mention they could be the same bad guys that were killed since that still gave me a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Why would he do that? Is it his job?" It sounded like he was kind of confused but I still nodded anyways.

"Yeah, he works in law enforcement; he's a cop. It's his job to arrest bad guys and keep other people safe." I shrugged and walked into the small walk in closet that was opposite of the door.

"So he is like our ANBU, right?" He asked like he was trying to understand. I nodded.

"Sort of like that but our law enforcement isn't as violent as yours is. They have guns like the rubbers did, things calls tasers which gives you electric shocks, and beating sticks." I heard Pein sigh as I reached for my jean jacket.

"Seems pretty pathetic for law enforcement than." I heard him mumble. I turned to see him looking displeased and I rolled my eyes.

"Well no one here is ninjas like you and the others. Powers of any kind are kind of uncommon but not unheard of. They are so rare there is like only a five present chance of meeting someone like that." I tried explaining but I couldn't read his emoting to tell what he was thinking. Yet he sure did grab my wrist pretty fast when I tried putting on my jacket.

"Where are you going?" He demanded with a slight glare in his weird ringed eyes. I sighed and ignored the slight pain from his grip; it was nowhere near as painful as my shoulder.

"I need to go shopping. It seems I will need more food. You and the others also need clothes. You can't just keep wearing the same thing and my father left only a little bit behind." I answered calmly. Seeming satisfied with the answer, Pein let go of my wrist.

"If you want to get us clothes, shouldn't we go along with you? You don't know our size." I sighed, knowing he made sense but it worried me. I mean what if we ran into fan girls?

"I actually thought of that but could you do some kind of transformation jutsu? If people recognize you it can cause troubles." I asked with a frown and shivered at the thought of dozens of girls tackling the Akatsuki and maybe getting killed over it.

"That can be arranged. I'll go wake the sleepers." Pein turned around to leave and I sighed in relieve. Thank god he was a reasonable man.

I walked outside to get the family van started up. It would actually only fit about six of them, unless some sat in the very back where grocery bags belonged, which would be dangerous. Well, being the ninja's they were, I guess something would be thought of. I'm also not sure if Zetsu would want to come or not.

"Ashley!" I was surprised as I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a female, which I knew by from the voice. I knew who the person was by her voice and I held in my cry of pain when she touched my right shoulder.

"Helene?" I asked as I turned my head behind me as much as I could. She looked worried for some reason, as well as huffing from out of breath.

"I heard there were some robbers with guns in this area. Are you alright? Why do you look like you are in pain?" she sound as worried as she looked but I was confused how she would have known; unless there had been a news report.

"Helene, please get off of my back; I'm fine." I groaned as I suddenly realized laying on my stomach like this made it hard to breathe. She did as I asked and I was able to stand back on my feet.

"You don't seem OK. Why are you holding your shoulder like that?" She asked and I frowned.

"I'm fine, Helene, so don't worry." I gave her a kind smile, causing Helene to smile back, gently rubbing my arm. I couldn't tell her the truth; it was just sound crazy; I had to lie.

"I fell on it when you tackled me." I lied, knowing it sounded convincing though I hope Helene didn't know that I lied. I saw her look at me for a moment before she smiled.

"Ah, sorry about that. So, are you going somewhere?" She asked, changing the subject which I was glad about. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm going to Winnipeg." I smiled happily, crossing my arms.

"Why Winnipeg? It's an hour away." I nodded in agreement to Helene.

"Yes, I know, but our mall here sucks ass and the Polar Park mall is so much better." I sighed slightly as I pictured two malls in my head.

The mall in the town I live by was a small one story building and barley coming by. There used to be a Wall Mart in there but it shut down when a Wall Mart building was made. Now all that's still open is a dollar store, a backpack store, a really small eatery and one store I forget the name of.

Polar Park was a two story huge building with at least one hundred stores in it. It could be over or under that but Polar Park was one of the best places to shop if you need all different kinds of things. It even had a dirty store with sex toys.

"Well you'reright about that but why are you taking the van and not your car if you're going alone?" I felt uncomfortable with the question. I couldn't tell her about the Akatsuki and even if I did she may not believe me.

"I was woken up for this? What the hell is that thing anyways, hmm?" I felt my face heat up in slight embarrassment when I heard a male's voice from behind me. OK I guess I don't have to tell Helene after all; Deidara can.

"Hey, Ashley, where is there a Deidara cosplayer at your house?" I slowly turned around and saw Helene looking at Deidara in surprise while Deidara was looking at my car. Or at least he was before he looked at Helene.

"Oh so it's y_ou _again. You're not going to hug me again, are you?" I actually expecting him to sound more annoyed but instead he was smirking and sounded amused. Damn it this can't turn out to well.

**_~Deidara's P.O.V~_**

Damn that stupid leader. Doesn't he know most humans my age need at least seven to eight hours of sleep? So what does he do? He wakes me and the others to go shopping for clothes. New clothes did sound good I'd admit but couldn't this wait till later?

I made my way through the house to go outside. Everyone was meeting out there so we could go to the shopping center together. When I got outside I noticed that girl, Ashley Lee as she said her name was, but my attention moved to a strange thing that I had seen before as a kitten.

"I was woken up for this? What the hell is that thing anyways, hmm?"I asked annoyingly, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Hey, Ashley, where is there a Deidara cosplayer at your house?" I heard a familiar female voice. I turned my attention to the girl I remembered as Helene; the girl that death hugged me against her chest while I was a kitten.

"Oh so It's y_ou _again. You're not going to hug me again, are you?" I smirked as I ignored her question. If I learned anything about this world's teenaged girls; they get embarrassed easily.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I never even seen you before." I snickered and using my ninja speed I abled myself to stand in front of her and grab her chin.

"Do you really believe that, _Helene_? Hasn't she told you yet." I whispered in her face, smirking when I noticed her face turning a deep red.

"Leave my friend alone, Deidara. I haven't had the time to tell her so of course she doesn't know." I glared at Ashley when she grabbed my wrist but I easily pulled away and was gripping her own wrist.

"I suggest that you do not grabbing me again. It's really annoying." I warned her and let go, but not without biting her. **(3)**

"You bastard!" I only smirked, amused that, besides being woken up, this wasn't such a bad day after all.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

That bastard's hand bit me. What a creep. If I didn't know he was a ninja that could easily kill me, I'd do some that I'd end up regretting. I looked at my wrist to see teeth mark but they hadn't pierced my skin, they just made indent marks, so I was glad.

"Ashley? Are you OK?" Helene grabbed my arm suddenly and I watched her expression change as she saw the marks. She looked confused and shocked.

"If I remember correctly you also know about us, don't you?" Both Helene and I looked at a still smirking, amused Deidara. I glared at him while Helene looked at him in disbelief.

Letting go of my hand I watched as she grabbed Deidara's wrist, who looked upset with being grabbed again. Yet for some reason he didn't seem to grab her back as he did with me as he watched her look at the mouth on the palm of his hand.

"Ashley... what's going on?" Helene's voice sounded a little shaky as she finally let Deidara go to look at me

"How mean. I thought girl friends tell each other everything, yeah." I glared at Deidara in annoyance. Damned this man was a brat; but then he _was _only a year older than me; still practically a teenager.

"Shut up! As I said before I didn't even have the time to tell her. Now if you really want to know I guess I have no choice but to tell you know." I finished with a sigh and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Or you could just let us kill her. All I'd need is some clay." At first I looked at Deidara in shock to his suggestion but then I glared at him.

"Don't even joke about that. You know you can't hurt either my friends or family." I snapped and threw a rock that was by my foot. He easily caught it.

"You're aim isn't that bad but work on your force; it's weak. I'm going back inside to tell the others about her." The bomber nodded his head to Helene before he turned around, dropping the rock while yawning. I glared at him until he was back in the house.

"OK, start explaining. Why is Deidara is here and what did he mean by others." Helene demanded and crossed her arms, leaving me no choice but to tell her. I sighed and turned to Helene. I started explaining everything that I knew.

* * *

**(1)** OK I think they now what TV and movies are. Remember the ep where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke try to see what Kakshi's -Sorry if spelt wrong- face looks like? Well he gets all excited since he saw a billboard that said his favorite book was turning into a movie. Also I think movie 1 had some kind of making a movie thing and team 7 had to protect a actoress that was a princess

**(2) **He said; Damned bitch, not again

**(3)** Note that Deidara doesn't ALWAYS use a un, hmm or yeah. So I wont ether

Please review :P


	7. Character info form

OC's so far

**Ayane**- is being paired with Sasori and is actually a MSN friend. Name is Sayu  
**akatsuki- FAN KYAAAA-** wants to be paired with Zetsu.  
**LunaBell08- **A OC named Rina. Small part, works in coffee shop. Paired with on one  
**Suezanne-** is Helene, already in story, paired with Deidara (first person that asked about pairs)  
**infinityXnova-** Paired with no one. Friend with Ashley.  
**Lady Yuuki- **Wants to be paired with 4rth Hokage (will make him appear later on.). Vampire (Being vampire was a request and I don't mind; I like vampires :)) Friends with Ayane  
**KipaZen-** old babysister, like an older sister to Ashley  
**XEri-chanX-** Paired with Pein  
**XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX- **Paired with no one.  
**MegassaTheBomber**- Terry. Paired with Tobi/Madara

Now, all that is left is Kisame for a couple. This form helps me better understand your character and stuff. Readers who already sent these please send them again so they can be saved in reviews. They can be deleted by mistake in PMs.

This form will not mean you will get a big part in this story. It is just to help me understand your character. I also need a couple enemies.

* * *

Names: I already know (though for Japanese like names could explain since this is Canada)  
Age:  
looks: (remind me)  
Favorite color:  
Personality:

Friends:

You're thoughts on and give details  
Pein:

Konan:

Zetsu:

Tobi:

Itachi:

Kisame:

Sasori:

Deidara:

Hidan:

Kakuzu:

Anything you want to happen between you and an Akatsuki member. It can be anything from innocent to even rape.


	8. Chapter 7

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

Ashley was really glad that the Akatsuki, despite what a few had said, had kept their promise and didn't kill Helene. In return, Helene promised not to tell anyone and would even help take some of the Akatsuki members to the Polar Park mall; by driving Ashley's car.

In the car with Helene was Konan who was sitting in the front, Deidara and Sasori who sat next to each other in the back. The rest of the members rode with Ashley in her van. Pein rode in front with Ashley, Itachi and Kisame sat in the seats behind them while Tobi sat between Kakuzu and Hidan. Zetsu didn't want to go at all so he stayed behind at the house.

Both vehicles put on music to try make the trip less boring. The channels were Hot 103 so there were nearly all different kinds of music. In the car with Helene, Konan was talking to her while Sasori and Diedara talked about the kind of songs they actually seemed to like. In the van things were actually quiet. Once in a while someone would ask a question and Ashley would answer the best she could. Other than that the members would talk amongst each other.

Now Pein was true to his word and all members did transformation jutsus to change their looks. Pein hid all his piercings, gave himself grey, normal looking eyes and shaggy brown hair. Itachi managed to hide those lings on his face, give himself brown eyes and kept his hair color but made it look shorter. Kisame gave himself normal, pink looking skin, black hair and hid his gills and shark teeth.

When it came to Hidan, he had only unslicked his hair so it gave it an almost messy look and put on a shirt. Ashley had to nearly hit herself in the face not to stare at him; he was that hot looking. As for Kakuzu, he took off his head mask, took the red from his eyes and did the jutsu to cover the scares over his body. Yet he was wearing a scarf that he found over his mouth.

Now, Tobi had been stubborn and didn't want to take off his mask even if he did the transformation jutsu. So Ashley just gave him one of her big deep hooded hoody shirts. Ashley guessed that Madara, who she did know about, was just being really stubborn and found it satisfying to annoy others.

In the car Helene drove Konan pretty much looked the same but she took out her chin piercing, paper flower and she changed her eye color. Sasori made his body look more human like, hiding those puppet lines off his arms and neck. Deidara also pretty much the same but he had to hide his hand mouths and he even brushed his hair to the side so both his eyes showed and moved his high ponytail to a low one.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

"Yo, bitch, how much longer will this take? This is getting really boring." I heard Hidan ask about five minutes close to the city. I ignored him, annoyed at the choice of name calling.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." I was about to turn around and snap at him but traffic was starting to get heavy and it seemed someone spoke up for me.

"Hidan, shut up." An annoyed Kakuzu was heard. I sighed slightly and gaze in the reviewer mirror.

"My name is Ashley, not bitch. Continue to call me bitch and I'll continue to ignore you. In any case we are almost in the city but it will take us a small while to get to the mall." I informed everyone in the car. As I was stopped at a stop light I quickly programmed my GPS to take me to the mall.

"Wouldn't it have been faster if we had just walked?" I forced myself not to laugh at Pein's question as I started up the car again when the light turned green.

"No and for good reasons. For one reason Helene and I can't walk as fast as you can. For another reason it is really easy to get lost in this city. For a third reason, it can be very dangerous to walk the streets if you are not careful." I answered with a small grin as an equally small chuckle escaped my lips.

"If needed one of us could have carried the both of you." The calmness in his voice seemed to make the idea even more embarrassing as I forced myself not to blush. I shook my head as I passed under the bridge; we were now in the city.

"No since you'd get lost if you don't know the way here. That is why I programmed the GPS. It will lead us right to the mall." I patted the devise as I was forced to stop driving at a red light.

"Holy shit, these wheeled things are fucking everywhere." Even though Hidan's swearing and was annoying me I also grinned at the amazement in his tone.

"They are called vehicles. We have them to travel far distances." I thought I already told them this but I reminded him. Besides I think I remember Hidan wasn't the smartest in the Akatsuki group.

"If you keep stopping like this it might have been better if we had just walked." This time it was Kisame that had spoke up. I glanced back at another red light.

"It's dangerous to cross the streets when there is this much traffic. People can die if they get hit with a vehicle. Besides it's the law to stop at a red light." I frowned at the thought and looked back in front of me. I didn't pay attention to his reply as I started to wonder how Helene was doing with Konan, Sasori and Deidara.

**_~Helene's P.O.V~_**

OK, now all I have to keep following Ashley, not let anyone pass me and I will be OK. It was pretty easy, I just had to stay close enough and not let anyone get in front of me.

"Interesting. Do all your villages look like this?" I smiled at Sasori's question and looked behind me at him when I was waiting for some car to turn a corner, stuck behind Ashley.

Sasori was one of the Akatsuki members I actually really liked. It'd be so cool if he could teach me to be a puppeteer. It would be so cool to make my own puppets and then control them.

"Well it's not a village. Winnipeg is a city and one of Canada's top five biggest. Traffic is always this bad, it's just some roads are better than others." I added in a sigh and was relieved when the car finally turned. I could finally continue on the road.

"I don't care what it's called. It's taking too long to get to this so called mall, hmm." Deidara whined childishly but I only rolled my eyes in reply to him.

"We should be there in ten minutes, if traffic doesn't get worse." I informed the three ninja in the car with me. I tapped my finger on the steering wheel when a Taylor Swift song came onto Hot 103.

"This music really is interesting. How does this radio thing work?" This time it was Konan. I smiled at her as I explained everything.

"Interesting." Konan mumbled again and I wondered how Ashley was handling the rest of the Akatsuki. The only reason I had Konan with me was to keep me safe from Sasori and Deidara if they choice to hurt me; it was Pein's idea.

**_~Normal P.O.V ~_**

"There's the mall." I pointed to the building with one of my hands as I turned the corner, knowing Helene would be following behind me.

"It's about fucking time." Hidan yelled, and I could hear him leaning forwards as he gazed at the huge building.

"Is that what you call a mall?" Itachi asked and I could hear that he was slightly impressed to see a building that big when it was meant only for shopping purposes. I nodded as I drove up to the roof top where my parents always park when they come.

"Yes and I think you'll be more impressed when we are inside." I told them with a grin as I parked close to the doors that lead to the eatery. I noticed that Helene parked in the space beside me.

As soon as the power was cut everyone took off their seat belts and stood up as much as the ceiling would let them. I took my keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. Stepping outside, I met with a stretching Helene while Konan, Sasori and Deidara came out of the car.

"Long car rides are always stiffening. They are always much more fun when someone else drives." I laughed at Helene as I could hear the other ninja's leave the van.

"Right, and you can stick your head out the window, right?" I asked with a slight playful wink. It caused her to blush and quickly gaze around at the others.

"Maybe." she replied innocently and I laughed some more which she joined in with.

"What the fuck are you two laughing about?" I looked at Hidan and he looked between a mix of confused and sneering. I glared at him before looking at Kakuzu.

"If he won't stop swearing can you sow his lips together? There are small children that don't need to hear that." I asked and could actually feel Hidan's glare as I ignored his protested snap. I watched Kakuzu's green eyes narrow at Hidan as if he were considering the idea.

"I thought we couldn't use our jutsu's with people looking." His voice was muffled because of the scarf but still hear-able. I shrugged and noticed the others seemed to be watching, some bored looking others amused.

"Take him to the bathroom then, for all I care." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the doors.

"Then it will be my pleasure." He cracked his knuckles ad Hidan continue to glare.

"Sow my lips and I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin." The Jashinist sneered a threat. Of course most ignored Hidan's threat but there were a few groans.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

"Mmm that smells good. I haven't eaten all day." Kisame grinned, showing off his now straight teeth. Itachi nodded in agreement

"Yes, we hadn't eaten any real meals for almost two weeks now." he stated as he heard his stomach rumble. The rest of the Akatsuki, even those who eat food out of Ashley's fridge before leaving, made comments of agreement.

"If you need to use the washroom, it's right there. Guys are on the left, woman on the right." Ashley pointed an archway like thing as soon as they entered the building. The only people that stayed behind were Ashley herself, Helene, Sasori and Pein.

"You don't have to go?" Helene asked the two mean. They both glanced at her.

"I'm a puppet." Sasori replied calmly as Pein answered with a simple and calm no. Helene rubbed the back of her head with a small smile.

"Oh, right." She chuckled lightly. Ashley smiled slightly, already having known, as the other ninjas started to leave the bathrooms.

"Damn that smell is making me hungry." It was a little surprising not to hear Hidan swear for once but I guess he didn't have to with every sentence. That or he was actually worried about getting his lips sowed together by Kakuzu, which I doubted.

"That's because it's suppose to. We are right outside an eatery." Ashley said calmly and walked forwards. A few of the ninja's looked confused.

"An eatery is like tones of restaurants in one place. If you excuse me I'm going to get some Italy style pizza." Helene answered the unasked question before she waved her hand and ran off to where that sold Italian food.

**_~Normal P.O.V/Time skip~_**

After everyone got food at the place that thought they'd like the best, we all sat together in a long booth. I was eating burgers from A&W, Helene and Tobi got some pizza. Kisame and Itachi got sushi **(1) **Hidan and Kakuzu has some kind of Chinese platter which my parents always got well here. Everyone else seemed to get Subway.

"Where should we go first?" Helene asked me and I looked at her as I was half finished my second burger.

"I guess we can go down to the Zellers. Or we can just walk around the mall until we see something we might like." I shrugged and finished up what was left of my burger.

"Do you think we'll run into any of our friends today?" I nodded at Helene's question. It was possible since a few friends lived in this town or came here for some mall shopping fun.

I looked around at the Akasuki to see them talking to one another as they ate. They actually seemed to be enjoying themselves and we hadn't even done anything yet. Even Sasori, Pein and Itachi, who normally looked bored or indescribable, seemed to look interested.

"OK, once everyone is done eating we can start shopping. We will get clothing and food first before we can look around for personal things you might want for yourself." The group nodded their heads at me as I noticed a few grins, especially on Deidara and Sasori. I guess they were thinking of clay and wood for their art.

"This should be really interesting." Helene commented as she came to the bathroom with me. I nodded as I hoped that the Akatsuki could behave without us for a moment.

"Yes and a lot of fun. That is if they don't try to kill anyone." I laughed softly. I already knew they wouldn't unless they wanted to anger Pein.

"I don't think they will. Didn't you say Pein promised not to kill you, your family or friends?" I nodded to Helene question and she continued. "Besides Pein and Konan would get angry. Pein is the leader and it seems like Konan is leader in command since she is so close to Pein." I smiled at Helene and we took the stalls next to each other to keep talking.

"Well they are childhood friends. But you do know who the true leader is, right?" My question made Helene shiver; I know she knew.

"Yes. I wonder why Madara choice his _Tobi_ act to be so stupidly childish. Yet it is so cute, like a little big brother." I laughed at Helene's giggle and nodded, stepping out of the stall and went to wash my hands.

"Yes he is but it's _very _dangerous. If he ever found out we knew we'd be in a load of danger." I shivered as I saw Helene shiver as well.

"Well let's get back to the, you know what." I said since I know there were people listing in. Helene nodded and we left the room.

"It's about fucking time." A few passer bys glared at Hidan and covered the ears of their children. I glared slightly as Kakuzu looked tempted sow his lips together.

"Calm down, we can go now." I rolled my eyes and started to lead the way out of the eatery. I heard Hidan grumbling at a thonk sound so I guess someone hit him. Oh yes this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**(1)** Note; yes Kisame likes sushi, just not shark fin soup. He will eat fish


	9. Chapter 8

"I have to say that it's actually nice to do something without someone trying to kill you every now and thing." Kisame commented with a grin after one hour of shopping. If it wasn't for his transformation jutsu I guess people would see his shark like teeth.

A few of the ninja agreed with the disguised shark man. I smiled and looked over to Helene, who smiled back. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

So far things have been really going good. We had already been to four different stores and we weren't even halfway done the upper part of the mall. The first store we ended up at was Spencers **(1) **when Pein spotted it. It was actually right outside the eatery and when asked about I mentioned it was a store mostly for perverted people certain Akatsuki members ignored everything and went inside.

Now only the things in the back were really pervy and when I mean pervy I mean penis shaped candy, straws and sex games and dolls. I can admit that I'm a little bit of a pervert but I didn't want the Akatsuki to know that. From what I remember when they were kittens, a few of the members were big ass perverts.

"Things are going good so far." I looked at Helene and nodded in agreement. We were each holding two bags.

"Yeah. They seemed to be enjoying themselves." I agreed as I started to hear weird music.

"Where is that strange music coming from?" Konan asked and I heard mumbled of agreement to her question within the group.

"I hear it as well." Helene agreed with the others and we finally got to the center of the mall. I stopped walking to look over the edge.

"Oh, I think there is some kind of dance off going to happen." I said and pointed down to were a large group of people where and a DJ stand.

"Hey, Helene, isn't that Miyu?" I pointed down to the DJ stand, causing more than just Helene to look.

"Who is this Miyu person?" I looked at Pein to answer.

"Miyu Bachiko is a friend of ours and actually the adopted daughter of the people that live across the street from me." Pein nodded in understanding and turned to noticed Helene walking to the equilaterals.

"Well I'm going to say hi." I rolled my eyes but smiled, following after her.

"Hey, a dance off might be fun to watch. There might be a cash reward for first place." I smirked secretly. I knew that _cash reward _would get someone's attention; he was too greedy not to.

"I'm going to check this out as well." Just as I knew he would, Kakuzu followed. This caused a few others to get curious and follow as well.

"What are these moving stairs called?" this time it was Itachi that asked and Helene answered before me.

"Equilaterals. You know there used to be this fountain around here. It's a bummer they took it out." I nodded in agreement to Helene as we ignored the Akatsuki members.

"Yeah, I know. The fountain came around the elevator. I remember since my mom would always comment on it. It used to be so beautiful." I sighed as I remembered the fountain. I'm still not sure why they took it out; it really was beauitful.

"What are you talking about?" both Helene and I looked back at the confused looking ninjas.

"Never mind, just some memories." We said together and walked off the equilateral when it reached the bottom.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

Miyu Bachiko had gotten to Winnipeg her foster father had given her last year. When she head that there was going to be a dance off contest at the Polar Park mall in Winnipeg, Miyu hurried right over to get the DJ job, in need of the money. It was a two our event so she was going to get paid fifty dollars pure hour; one hundred dollars.

"Oy, Miyu!" Miyu looked up and smiled at her two friends Ashley and Helene. She waved to them as she noticed that a group of men were following.

"Hi Ashley, hi Helene." Miyu greeted her two friends. "Who are the men?" She asked as she looked at the eight men and one woman.

"Just some people we are helping around the mall. They are new to this town." Ashley said before the Akatsuki could say anything.

"Yes. These girls have been of great help to us. We are indeed grateful to them." Thank god Pein was playing along with Ashley. Then again he didn't want too many people to know about them.

"That is so like the two of you. The dance off is going to start soon. Do you two want to join? It's only five dollars." a small huff about the cost came from Kakuzu but everyone ignored him. They were used to his cheep ways or they did not everyone hear him.

"I think I might join in." Helene said with a smiled. Miyu nodded and pointed to a clothed table.

"Go sign up and pay over there. You have five more minutes." The DJ told her. Helene nodded and walked away.

"I'll just watch." Ashley said and walked to a free bench to sit down.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Some of the ninja's actually decided to join the dance off. That being Deidara, Hidan and Tobi. With the new outfits they were wearing, they reminded me of a YouTube clip called Akatsuki Nanikeidemonai Dance. **(2)**

I was actually a little surprised to find a few other people I knew at the mall and in the dance off. One of the girls was Yuuki Kujou, a Japanese girl on vacation in her summer house just outside of Winnipeg. I only knew that since a Sayu Kurogane, who was an old school mate, lived with Yuuki.

"Hi, Sayu. You're not dancing?" The said girl glanced at as if trying to remember me. We weren't really friends, just people that talked a few times while in school.

"Oh, it's you Ashley. No I'm not dancing. Yuuki is though." Sayu pointed to a girl that looked sixteen, who was talking to Helene. I smiled and took the seat next to Sayu; she hadn't changed since middle school.

"I think it's funny to watch people dance rather then dance myself. It's why I don't want to dace." I shrugged and watched Helene talk to the Japanese girl for a moment.

"Hey, who is that boy over there?" I was kicked out of my thoughts as I looked over to who Sayu was pointing to. Sasori.

"Oh, him? He's a part of a group of English speaking Japanese people that Helene and I are helping around." I answered nervously, trying to keep the nervousness from my voice though.

Damn it, I never thought to give them fake names. Why would I forget that when I remembered to get them to change their looks? Man I feel like an idiot.

"He's kind of cute. He reminds me of Sasori-Sama." I sweat dropped and was glad she wasn't looking at me at that moment. I kind of forgot she had this big crush on him and I only knew since she talked about it while in Middle school **(3)**

"I guess he does a little. Except he doesn't have those puppet lines on him." I smiled innocently and Sayu nodded in agreement. I took my attention away when the dance off started.

**_~Third person P.O.V~ _**

The watching people were impressed by the dancing people. Four dancers especially caught their attention. Two of them were men and the other was Yuuki Kujou. No one, besides the ninjas and two girls, knew who the hooded person was since the face was completely covered.

The people that knew it was Tobi were surprised he how good he was. Everyone, especially Deidara thought he'd dance like an idiot and be out in seconds. In stead the first one out was Hidan who, of course, swore about it. Luckily for the mothers with children, the music was too load for them, or the kids, to hear.

After Hidan it was Helene that got out which she didn't seem too bummed out by. After Helene Tobi finally got out so it was finally just down to Deidara and Yuuki; everyone else already kicked out close to the beginning.

"Who is that boy dancing with Yuuki? He looks like Deidara." Ashley looked at Sayu and sweat dropped again.

"He's one of the Japanese people." She answered and Sayu looked at Ashley with her normal emotionless face.

"What is his name?" again Ashley was nervous.

"He never told us." Ashley said a little two quickly and looked back at the two remaining dancers. She didn't notice Sayu cross her arms with a slight thoughtful look.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

OK, once we get home I'm going to talk about fake names. Since I've already been saying they are from Japan, Japanese names would be fine.

"Congratulations to Ms. Yuuki Kujou for winning our dance off and five hundred dollars." Miyu, not only the DJ but I guess also the announcer, called out. Everyone clapped for Yuuki as Deidara crossed his arms and looked a little annoyed at losing to an non ninja.

"Will the second placer please shake hands with the winner." Miyu said into the microphone again. I watched as Yuuki held out her hand as Deidara looked at it.

For a moment I thought he was going to revel his hand mouth and bite her like he did with my wrist. Though, as annoyed as he seemed, he calmly took Yuuki's hand and shook it. I saw Yuuki tell Deidara something but since I wasn't a lip reader I could only guess Yuuki was giving Deidara his props like a good person would do.

**_~Deidara's P.O.V~_**

As annoyed as I was to lose to this non ninja girl I have to admit she was good. I shook her hand in the name of good sprite and not to make a scene.

"You're not half bad. It was fun competing with you." I blinked at this girl. Something was strange with this girl; I don't know what it was but I could feel it.

"Um, thanks. You too, yeah." I let her hand go as I rubbed the back of my neck. It was actually a little nice touching myself without licking myself my mistake. Maybe I'll do the transformation jutsu on my hands more often.

"Hey, Sayu." I turned my attention to another girl that came up to us. Her face reminded me of Sasori Dana's but I did notice something flicker in her eyes.

"You won five hundred dollars. Cool." The girl named Sayu said.

"You can have it since it's not like I need it." I watched the Yuuki girl had over the money to the Sayu girl. Money that should have been mind. I decided it was about time to head about to the others.

"Hold on a moment." I stopped as one of the girl's grabbed my shoulder. I tried to hold in my temper since I didn't want to make a scene and for Leader to get mad at me; I didn't like being grabbed.

"What do you want, hmm?" I turned around to face the two girls, only to have my food crushed. The dammed Sayu girl stomped on my foot.

"What the hell was that for? You crazy bitch, un." I grabbed my foot, rubbing it as I glared at the girl. I so wish I had my clay right now.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

'Oh oh.' I thought once I heard Deidara shout at Sayu and Yuuki. I knew things could turn bad so I walked over to try to calm things down.

"What happened?" the three teens looked at me, while Deidara was glaring, as Deidara was rubbing his foot.

"That bitch stomped on my foot for no reason, yeah!" Deidara shouted and pouted at Sayu, who continued to look emotionless.

"It wasn't for no reason." Sayu said in her calm voice. Deidara glared and I noticed Yuuki looked a little confused. She probably wondered why she stomped on him as well.

"What reason could you possibly have for stomping on me, hmm?" Deidara sounded pissed off and I was glad we didn't go to an art story.

"To prove a point." Sayu answered, still as calm as ever.

"What's going on?" Helene asked as a few Akatsuki member's followed her.

"Sayu stomped on his foot to prove a point." I answered as Deidara demanded Sayu explain.

"To prove that you are Deidara and they must be the rest of the Akatsuki. I thought I had been dreaming for a moment." Sayu crossed her arms and I looked at Helene. I think she was thinking the same thing I was.

'Oh damn it.' I thought and put a hand through my hair.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

"Waita go, Deidara you fucktard, you gave us away." Hidan snapped with crossed arms. He suddenly looked at the leader.

"Can we at least kill these two?" he asked hopefully. Pein looked at the two girls before back at Hidan.

"No, Hidan. There are too many people as witnesses. Can we trust them?" Pein looked at Ashley. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck in though.

"Don't worry, we have our own secrets to keep. We can keep yours." Yuuki said before Ashley could say anything. She then looked at Ashley and Helene.

"But how..." She didn't finish and she didn't have to for the girls to understand. Helene pointed to Ashley.

"Ask her." The two girls looked at Ashley, seeming to want her to explain. The girl sighed.

"Can you let us finish shopping? Then we can go to my house and explain things without anyone eaves dropping."

"Why not my house? It's closer." Yuuki offered and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Our cars are near the eatery. Give us at least two hours to meet up with you and you can lead the way." Ashley asked and Yuuki nodded.

"Fine, see you later." She and Sayu walked off somewhere else in the mall. Ashley sighed and the group of them walked off to finish their shopping.

* * *

**(1)** I'm sorry if these are spelt wrong

**(2)** Really. check it out. Deidara, Hidan and Itachi dance

**(3) **Just so you know, in my Middle school there are only 2 years; unless you fail


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry about long update. I was updating on AidoRockz and then got a Naruto Shippuden box set

Sorry about the beginning. If you like it tell me since I don't really like it. I only did it since I was bored and had writers block.

OCs. According to different info, info for friends might change

**XEri-chanX- **Miyu Bachiko. Paired with Pein. Lives across of Ashley. Best friends with Ashley and Helene. Human.**  
Suezanne-** Helene Emily Losev. Paired with Deidara. Friends with Ashley, Rina, Sayu (met through Ashley), Yuuki. Twilight like werewolf but friendly.**  
PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe- **Sarah, paired with on one. human. Friends with almost everyone. Fights with Erika for Kisame**  
Lady Yuuki-** Yuuki "Ice Cold" Kujou. A vampire that feeds once a month. Uses a power to bring the 4rth Hokage to life. -A favor for putting me in her story and I have an idea for that power. Do not ask about other powers.**  
Shadow Itachi x ShadowUnknown-** Ariel Lightning. Pairned with no one. Rexy, Crystal, and Mike. (Her OC friends ) Argues with Ashley alot but can get along. Neko Experiment.**  
LunaBell08- **Rina Tomonaga. Will appear in one chapter. Random character no pairing.**  
XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX- **Cassie. No pairing. Friends to dawn and Ashley (You never filled out your friends)**  
deixsaso-** Dawn. No paring but friends to the Akatsuki. Friends to Cassie**  
KipaZen- **Samantha Walker. Old baby sister to Ashley and like a big sister. 26 and no pairing**  
SeirentheGothicRainbowSharpie- **Aniya Kuchina. Best friends to Ashley and Helene (very close friends) Paired with Itachi**  
xxxInfinity- **Sayu, physic. Friends and lives with Yuuki. Went to Middle school with Ashley. Paired with Sasori**  
Lala girl in lala land-**Erika**. **Going to fight with Sarah for Kisame. Friends Konan and Kisame**  
VampireWolfGirl-** Jocelyn. Adopted cousin. 14, no pairings**  
akatsuki- FAN KYAAAA-** Erm... needs a name. If reading this please give a name. Friends with Ashley and others Paired with Zetsu**  
MegassaTheBomber- **Tsuruya/Terry Black. Old friends with Ashley. Friends with Helene but used to be rivals. Paired with Tobi/Madara**  
UsakiAma-** Name Rachel oc-Usaki Ama/Name Heather oc-Kiari Uchiha. Cosplay fans. Will appear in one chapter  
**Kakashi Forever- **Alexis Nytshadow. No friends and no pairing. Probably appear in one chapter  
**GingerSnapDrangons- **Natsumi Miyako. Friends with anyone. 28, no pairing  
**infinityxnova-** Naomi. Friends are Ashley and some random personal OCs. No pairing

Some OCs will have to wait a little while until they come in. I need ideas for OCs to run into the Akatsuki... or you can write the chapter yourself. Read bottom for more info.

Sorry for long wait. Made this as long as I could to repay for making you wait

* * *

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

After two hours of shopping the group of ninjas and two girls had gotten all that they needed. They even had time for some personal things. For example, Deidara got some clay from the art shop. Sasori got wood shaping tools from the tool shop. They even went downstairs to the book store **(It's closed now so I don't know it's name) **and a few of the ninjas picked out some books they'd thought they'd like. Some where even convincingly Japanese.

One place Ashley actually wanted to stop at was an anime store, but Polar Park didn't have any. So all of them took all the bags of clothes, food, junk food and other things back to the van and car. Yuuki and Sayu were already there waiting for girls and ninjas. So once everyone was ready and packed up they seated themselves in the vehicles and they were set to go.

Everyone sat in the same spots as they did when coming to the city. All but Pain and Itachi. Itachi wanted to sit in the front so he could watch and learn how to drive one of these so called vehicles. He was using his Sharingan to copy and remember her hand movements as well as remembering such speed limits. Ashley trusted Itachi since she knew the truth about him so she didn't have to worry. She even gave him pointers on driving that he couldn't copy with his Sharingan.

_**~Itachi's P.O.V~**_

I was interested in how these so called vehicles worked. If they were the mood of transportation in this world then I should know how to work one of them. I can still walk the some distances but, what would normally take a days walk could be a few hours _drive _with one of these. It would really save on travel time.

Pein had actually thought it was a good idea and let me take his spot in what Ashley called the passenger seat. This way it was easier to copy the girl's hand and feet movement with my sharingan. I already leaned a few things and Ashley even told me a couple things I couldn't copy with my eyes.

"So you can slow and speed up by pushing down on those pedals?" I asked, narrowing my eyes down at her feet to see three of them.

"Yeah, one is for speed, the other one is to slow down and to stop." I nodded my head once in reply, though she didn't seem to see it. It seemed to be another driving rule; don't take your eyes off the rode.

"What's the third for?" I asked when I noticed the smaller one.

"It's for emergencies only. It's called the break." I nodded my head and looked away to watch so called road signs. They seemed to be important to driving and I needed to learn them.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

After forty five minutes of bad traffic and helping Itachi understand driving, we were finally on the highway out of the city and the big summer house was seen in the distance. I was already impressed by it's size and we still had a ten minute drive.

From where I was now, the summer house looked to be four stories tall, though the fourth looked to be an attic since the window was close to the roof. I couldn't tell what the width since of the angle but if Yuuki _was _as rich as I think she is, I bet it was at least a foot ball field length long.

From what I heard of Sayu when we were in Middle school, Yuuki lived in two huge and tall buildings called the twin towers of Japan, I guess in respect to the real twin towers. By how I remember Sayu explaining it was, the house sounded to be ten stories high. I didn't know it she were being literal but seeing this on coming summer house I could believe her.

"This is one big fucking house." Hidan wasn't the only one that sounded impressed as I heard some murmurs of agreement. "What? There aren't any little kid around so I can swear all I want." I wasn't looking behind me but I guessed someone gave Hidan a look if he had said that statement.

"It's still annoying. This house must have cost a lot." I smirked a little at Kakuzu's comment, guessing he changed the subject before Hidan could reply. Also he seemed to greedy not to talk about the price of a house like this.

"Apparently Yuuki is very rich. This is only her summer house. Sayu lives with Yuuki in Japan and from what I was told they live in two ten story towers." I heard murmurs of surprise and impressment but I couldn't look behind me to see the reactions. I just hopped Kakuzu wasn't planing a robbery and I wondered how Helene was doing in the car with the others.

_**~Helene's P.O.V~**_

So that is Yuuki's summer house. I must say it is pretty impressive looking. I heard from Ashley, who was told by Sayu, Yuuki was a very rich gir. This summer house must be only one example of how rich she really was.

"Impressive. It's even bigger than the other house." I knew Konan was talking about Ashley's house as I heard the two male ninjas talking to one another. I agreed with her as I parked beside Ashley who parked in front of Yuuki's car.

"Yeah, I was told by Ashley, who was told by Sayu, Yuuki is really rich. Rich enough to own two ten story towers." I heard Deidara chuckle and I looked at him as I started to get out of the car.

"That would make a beautiful peace of art." I gave him a slightly surprised look before smirking slightly.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. You don't want to make Yuuki mad." I grinned happily as I went to the trunk of the car while the others came out. Thanks to my own little secret I could already sense what she was.

"Hmpt. I think I've delt with much worse." I rolled my eyes as I saw him crossing his arms. I pulled milk and a bag of meat from the trunk.

_**~Noraml P.O.V~**_

We were finally at Yuuki's summer house and she was letting me keep some of the food I bought in her fridge. I didn't know how long I was going to be here so she was letting me keep my feet and milk fresh just in case.

Two if Yuuki's butlers actually greeted us at the door and took away the foor. They were told to put it in a special fridge so my food wouldn't get mixed in with hers. After wards were were lead to a first floor living room and it was huge.

There were three couches that could fit at least five people, for puffy looking chairs and one wooden rocking chair. There was a huge flat screen TV that covered most of one of the walls. There two coffee tables. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room was carpeted so we had to take off our shoes.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"OK, time to explain things." Everyone looked at Yuuki as she and Sayu sat next to each other on one of the three couches. "First off since we know the truth how about you undo the transformation jutsu's?" Yuuki asked and all the ninjas undid the jutsus, looking back to normal. Tobi only took off the hoody, wearing a new black shirt underneath.

"Um, where is Zetsu?" Sayu asked after a quick glance around the room. She was actually fascinated with the plant like man, even if she would never show it.

"Plant boy stayed behind at the house." Kisame explained and he took a seat beside Itachi on another couch. Sayu stared at man for a moment, interested with his skin before she looked back at Sasori.

"Zetsu-Sempai might be embarrassed since He poofed back without a shirt." Tobi shouted childishly, shooting his hand in the air as if a student asking a teacher permission to ask a question. All three girls shot Ashley a look since they were demanding a explanation to shirtless.

"Don't look at me, I passed out before I noticed much." She put her hands out in defense. The girls blinked while the ninjas were slightly confused.

"Should someone go get Zetsu?" Itachi was the one to ask. He was secretly hoping he could just to get the change to drive.

"I guess. If he wants something to wear there is an old poncho in the hall closet that would fit him." Ashley told him as she tossed over her car keys, which Helene gave her back. Itachi caught them easily and left with a nod.

"Hold on, Sempai, Tobi is going with you!" Tobi waved his hands repeatedly as he ran after the Uchiha. Everyone watched till the two ninjas were gone and some of them were really happy Tobi left for a while.

"So are you going to start explaining yet?" Yuuki asked with crossed arms. Sayu copied the movement. The ninjas all looked at Pein, who nodded.

"Very well, but you also have explaining to do after this." The two girls nodded in agreement and he started explaining about Hidan pissing off the witch.

_**~Yuuki's P.O.V~**_

Wow, Hidan never fails to impress me. I never thought he'd go as far to piss off a witch though it doesn't surprise me. Yet I didn't even think the land of Naruto would have witches. Then again there are a lot of weird people there some maybe there could be.

This is kind of strange, like some of those stories I read on the internet. It would have been cooler if the leaf ninjas were transported here. That way I could meet Minato Namikaze. Then again, he _is _dead; but I wonder... hmmm,,,

_**~Sayu's P.O.V~**_

Oh my god Hidan is a bigger idiot than I had thought. The only good thing that came from this was that I got to meet Sasori Akasuna-Sama **(I looked it up. Akasuna means red sand in case toy didn't know). **The real Sasori Akasuna-Sama. Hmm, I wonder if these a way to turn them back into kitten. I want to see kitten Sasori-Sama.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

So Pein explained up to hiding under my house where he let me take over. I explained taking them into my house, all the stuff after that and the robbers. I explained everything after they were human again, including the promise not to kill us.

"So basicly it's all Hidan's fault that you are here." Yuuki seemed slightly amused with her arms crossed. I couldn't tell what Sayu thought since she always looks emotionless. As for Hidan, he looked annoyed.

"Oh shut the fuck up already. I didn't know that god dammed bitch was a witch so it's not my fault." Hidan must had been told this more than once to be pissed off like this.

"It is your fault, you imbecile. If you didn't mouth off at her we could be back at the base or out on a bounty." Kakuzu said through the scarf. He left his head mask back at my house so when he transformed back to normal he had decided to keep the scarf on.

"Go fuck a dick!" Hidan yelled and I held in my laughter. Something with the way he said it was just funny.

"Enough, don't start a fight." Everyone looked at Pein as he ordered the two ninjas to stop. They glared at each other before leaning back in their seats.

"Now it is your turn to start explaining. Why _should_ we trust you and what kind of secrets were you talking about?" I noticed Yuuki and Sayu glance at each other before looking back at the ninja that talked.

"Wouldn't be better if we waited for Itachi and Tobi to get back with Zetsu? You'd have to repeat what we said to them otherwise." Yuuki asked Pein and I could see the ninja actually looked thoughtful before he looked at me.

"How long should it be till they get back?" I looked up at the ceiling in thought. From here it would probably be a forty five minute drive and coming back the same.

"About an hour and a half if Itachi doesn't go too much over the speed limit." As I shrugged I swear I saw his lip twitch the tinniest bit as he looked back at Sayu and Yuuki. I think he wanted to frown.

"Just tell us. It wont be a problem repeating what you tell us." I noticed the two girls share a look again before they looked facing everyone. They nodded and started telling us their secrets.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"What's a vampire? Like the posters on Ashley's bedroom wall?" Konan asked Yuuki curiously. The other ninjas shared the look while Yuuki looked at Ashley.

"She means Vampire Knight." She explained when a small shrug. She herself never explained vampires and Itachi would be the only one with some idea since of the book he read.

"Um, not really but it does show more of the true facts than other movies or books. Basicly I drink blood once a mouth, live for thousands of years and have a couple of powers. I'm one hundred and sixteen right now." Everyone besides Sayu, Helene and Ashley looked surprised by what Yuuki had said.

"So you are basicly immortal." Hidan looked amused and impressed to know he wasn't the only one anymore. And the blood drinking reminded him of his rituals.

"Not really. I will die sometime. I just live for a very long time." Yuuki shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. Everyone looked at Yuuki a moment more before looking at Sayu.

"What about you? What's your secret?" Sayu looked as emotionless as ever as she looked away from Sasori to look at Pein.

"I'm a physic. I can read thoughts, transfer my thoughts and do things like bend spoons." Everyone, except Yuuki, blinked at Sayu. She tone was about as emotionless than Itachi's.

"You know normally we'd be enemies." Yuuki said suddenly to Helene. Everyone watched as Helene grinned and leaned forwards.

"Yeah but I don't care what some stupid movies say about us. It's actually a little insulting that _they _say we can't be friends." Helene pouted and everyone, but Ashley and Yuuki herself, looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuuki, Helene and Ashley looked at the confused ninjas. All three girls had a slight smirk on their lips and Yuuki and Helene looked at each other before looking back.

"I'm a werewolf." Helene pointed to herself proudly. Again all ninjas looked confused and Sayu's eyes widened for a slight second in surprise before returning back to normal.

"A human that can turn themselves into a wolf. Helene is a Twilight style werewolf, changing whenever she wants and has good control over herself; unless you make her mad." Ashley explained everything, already knowing everything about Helene.

She had found out about a year ago when Helene came camping with her and her family. There were

some bullies roaming around the hiking trail and things quickly turned ugly.

The bullies angered Helene so much she turned into her wolf form and tried to attack them. Luckily Ashley stopped her from killing them but not without a wounder arm. The bullies did report Helene but we both played innocent and said we say them eating magic mushrooms; mushrooms that make you high. It worked and the police believed us instead of them.

"What about you, do you have some secret?" Everyone now looked at Ashley and she shrugged. Helene rolled her eyes but yet her mouth shut.

Ashley could do a little levitation, which she learned from watching Criss Angle. Though she hadn't done any levitation in a long time now. Helene only knew this since Ashley showed her by levitating a tin can when Helene relieved her wolf side. Though it didn't seem important so she'd let Ashley say when she was ready.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Not really. I can levitate a few things, something I learned by a TV show but that is it." I shrugged my shoulders to the question. I didn't really care since it was nothing special; I wasn't the only one to learn levitation from watching Criss Angle.

"Pathetic bitch." I ignored the comment from the ninja and looked at Yuuki.

"What kind of powers do you have?" I asked to change subject. I heard Hidan grumble but ignored that as well as I watched Yuuki reach for a sketch pad.

"Let me show you." She started to draw something un-seeable and I could tell I wasn't the only confused one.

_**Third person P.O.V**_

Yuuki smiled thinly as she drew a detailed picture of Kisame's sword; Samehada. Once the outline was done, Yuuki picked up some pencil crayons and colored it in to the anime. Once it was finished Yuuki bit her finger, letting a drop of blood hit the page. The blood hit the middle of the sward and Yuuki put her hand on the handle of the sword as if gripping it. With a yank of her hand back, she was holding a full size, and very real, Samehada in her hand.

"I believe this is yours." Yuuki held out the sword in Kisame's direction, who was looking at her in surprise. As was everyone else; all but Sayu since she already knew

"How did you do that?" Kisame asked as he took the sword from her. As soon as he was holding it he could instantly tell it was his honest to god real sword as well.

"It's my strongest power. Normally I can only bring people to life but this time it is different. I only need to be really detailed and one drop of my blood." Kisame was still looking at his sword, hardly paying any attention to Yuuki's explainment at all.

"It had excepted you. It's never done that before." The tall, blue skinned ninja whispered in amusement. This caused Yuuki to smile.

"Hey, if you ever need a sparring partner look me up. I've had one hundred years of practice." This time Kisame looked up and grinned his famous sharp teeth grin.

"If you think you are up to it." he chuckled and put his sword on his back. Hidan started to get annoyed.

"Oi, oi, oi... what about me? Give me my scythe, woman!" The Jashinest ninja snapped, waving his arms in the air. Yuuki looked at her, smirking lightly at the man and a bit impressed that he didn't call a bitch.

"Just so you know, my blood disappears once the object becomes real. So don't even think about it." Yuuki warned as she started to draw the weapon. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry the fuck up." As Hidan snapped at the young vampire, Ashley frowned nervously.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Now that the ninjas have their weapons left, well Kisame and Hidan, I was really nervous. Who knows what they can get into now. I wish there was a way from them to turn back into kittens, for safety reasons. Well maybe they, or Pein since he is the leader, will agree to some house girls to keep the peace.

"Shouldn't Itachi and Tobi be back with Zetsu by now?" Helene asked just as Yuuki was giving Hidan his scythe. As if on cue I heard an engine from outside turn off and three doors open and close.

"Nice timing." I smirked at Helene, getting up to greet them since I wanted my car keys back. I noticed that a few ninjas followed me, along with Helene.

When I got outside I barely noticed the three ninjas since I was looking at the front of my car in shock. The left headlight was broken and that whole side was smashed in. Itachi must have crashed into a poll of it to look that damaged. I looked at Itachi with a glare and he looked as calm as ever, or maybe there was a hit of annoyance.

"It wasn't me." He said calmly and I noticed he was gazing at Tobi.

"It was Tobi that cased the crash. **That idiot grabbed the wheel." **Both sides of Zetsu explained, both sides sounding annoyed though his dark more harsh. I looked at him for a moment to see him wearing the poncho; I guess he's have to have his shirts hand made from now on.

I looked back at Tobi with a death glare as I slowly picked up a rock near my foot. Behind that mask I bet Madara was enjoying this and probably crashed my car on purpose just to make me mad. Damage like that can cost five thousand dollars. That bastard!  
"Heh he. Sorry... Tobi really wanted to drive but Itachi-Sempai wouldn't let Tobi. Tobi is really sorry... Ack!" I smirked and I heard a few laugh as the rock I threw hit him square in the mask, creaking it a little; man will Madara be mad at me.

"**Nice shot." **Zetu's dark side commented, sounding amused. Others still laughed as Tobi was rubbing his mask as if he were actually rubbing his face.

"You know that fixing the damages will cost about five thousand dollars? I don't have a lot of money and what I do have has last two months." I asked as I was suddenly frowning. My parents only left me with little money and I already used two thousand dollars today.

"I'll pay for damages. All I want from you is to let the Akatsuki come here at least twice a week." I smiled at Yuuki and chuckled.

"Thanks and that really isn't my decision." I said and looked at the Akatsuki member.

"I wouldn't mind coming back." I heard a few agreements with Kisame and shrugged. Yuuki was calling up a toe trunk so I guessed we were stuck at her summer house for a small while.

Sighing I went back into the house with the others. There was a chance we'd have to stay the night so Yuuki said she'd prepare rooms just in case. I knew I could have called a taxi but I think the vampire and Sayu secretly wanted the Akatsuki to stay for as long as possible.

* * *

Please review and I'm now up to an new offer. I did this on my other account.

If you want to write me a chapter feel free, send it to me in a PM or my email vampire-knight_lover. It's hotmail. I will read it over and edit it and see where it best fits and add it. I can also take Ideas. Oh but leave OCs coming in to me, unless it is you. as for events as cosplay, I'll be writing it myself. If you want to write in a chapter, ask in a review and say what you want to base it on and I'll tell you what I think. I'm on the computer every day so I can reply fast.

Thanks to **XEri-chanX **for already Writing something for me. I liked it and you saved me a lot of time.

Also sorry some POVs are short. I had to change them since I started getting bored

Please review


	11. Chapter 10

Yay, I got a couple ideas and a few people took up my chapter offer ^_^. Well here is the next chapter. Also please stop asking if your character can on in next chapter. I have my plans. Unless you want to write that chapter yourself that is. Just ask me.

Also sorry for the change of POVs by adding ~~'s. It's a force of habit since I use them in a different story.

Sorry for those that hate long chapters. I like them. I try to keep under 6,000 my limit though.

Font meanings from now on

Normal font= Normal**  
Bold font= Zetsu's black side  
**Italic caps= _VERY ANGRY_

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

OK, since it was eleven O clock at night, it looks like we are going to be staying the night after all. The car repair shop had closed minutes after my car had arrived and it wouldn't open until at seven am. Yuuki had been nice and set up twelve rooms for each of us. She said she even had them decorated to our, or the Akatsuki's since I doubt she knew my interests. We also brought in a couple bags of clothes to used to changed into for the next day.

"Actually, if you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep on the couch if that is OK with you. It's just really comfy and I feel a little lazy to move.." Only the four of us girls were still in the living room. All of the ninjas were shown the rooms that were set up for them.

"If that's really what you want. I can get you a pillow and a blanket." Yuuki offered and called for a servant.

"Actually I only need a pillow. I'm going to sleep in my wolf form. I don't shed." I covered my mouth with a yawn as Helene declined the blanket. I was staying there until I was shown to my own room.

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't really care. Handing over the pillow to Helene she kept blanket. I watched as Helene took her socks off only before she turned into a regular sized wolf. Her fur color was a light brownish red and her eyes stayed the green what they were.

"Simon, show Ashley to her room." I looked at the servant Yuuki ordered as he bowed to her.

"Of course, Yuuki-Sama. Follow me please." I nodded and looked at Helene, who was resting her front legs and head on the pillow.

"Night, Helene." I grinned at her, patting her head twice before following the servant upstairs. When I walked into my room I was surprised to see it was to my liking and did fit me very well.

The room was a mix of dark and light blue colors. Posters of Vampire Knight and other hot looking vampires -Posters of vampires drinking blood- hung on the wall along with cute posters of kittens. That kind of embarrassed me was the stuffed animals on the bed.

'How did she know about the stuffed animals? That's my only girly thrill.' As soon as I thought it the answer came to me. Sighing I put a hand through my hair.

"Sayu must have been reading my thoughts and told Yuuki; unless Yuuki also has a mind reading power." I mumbled to myself, pulling off my socks and shirt before climbing into bed so I was only left in my sports bra and shorts. The butler was long gone so once I turned off the lamp light I laid down to fall asleep.

_**~Deidara's P.O.V~ **_**(This was writing by ****Suezanne who plays Helene. I only edited it, making it longer. This idea was entirely hers)**

It was already two thirty in the morning and starting to get late but I still couldn't sleep. I was bored with just sitting in the bed in the room I was given; which was pleasantly decorated to my tastes. So I got out of the bed and left the room to wandered around the large house.

After a while of wondering around, and a quick snack when I found the kitchen, I found myself back in the huge room that that Yuuki vampire called her living room.I blinked and narrowed my eyes at a black lump that was laying on one of the couches.

At that moment I wished I didn't take my eye scope off; then I could get a closer look at the lump without getting close to it. Yet my curiosity got the best of me and when I got closer I noticed that it wasn't a lump but a dog fairly sized dog.

I ran my fingers through it's fur on it's back and was surprised by how soft it was. All of a sudden I saw it was awake and it stared at me with bright green eyes. The eyes looked somehow familiar

and I then remembered something about earlier today. My suspicions were confirmed when before my eyes the wolf changed into Helene. She blinked at me sleepily, rubbing her eyes with her left hand.

"Why are you up so late?" She yawned at the end of her question and I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"I couldn't sleep, yeah." I watched the girl frown as I held in a yawn. Well it was about time; maybe I can finally get some sleep.

"Don't run your fingers through my fur again please unless I give you permission. My back is sensitive when I'm in my wolf form and you woke me." I wondered what she meant when I noticed in the dim light that she was a bit flushed.

"Are you blushing?" I smirked at her as I took my hands out of my pockets to cross them. Maybe it wasn't so bad not being able to sleep after all.

_**~Helene's P.O.V~ **_**(I wrote this now)**

I was having such a nice sleep, until I was awoken to someone touching my back. Blinking twice I lifted my head and was thankful Deidara couldn't see my blush under my wolf fur. He was staring at me like he didn't know who I was so I turned back into my human body, rubbing my eyes.

"Why are you up so late?" I gazed up at him as I rubbed my right eye to see him stick his hands in his pockets.  
"I couldn't sleep, yeah." I frowned up at him and sighed slightly. Pulling my body up I sat on the couch.

"Don't run your fingers through my fur again please unless I give you permission. My back is sensitive when I'm in my wolf form and you woke me." this time I'm sure my blush was noticeable but still hidden in the dark.

When I'm in my wolf body, not only is my back sensitive but so was my ears and belly. Yet they were only sensitive when someone I was attracted to touched me. In other words there were my _hot spots_ it was what turned me on.

"Are you blushing?" I rolled my eyes at his smirk, figuring he was trying to embarrass me. I smirked slightly and shook my head before laying by head back on the pillow.

"Go back to your room, Deidara. It's been a long day, I'm tired and it's to late to talk. We can talk tomorrow if you want." I nuzzled into the couch, about to turn back into my wolf body when I noticed the teenaged Akatsuki member still there.

"What if I don't want to leave? I can't sleep, remember?" I rolled my eyes at him when I noticed his immature smile. I suddenly smiled as I sat up a little again.

"If you leave to let me sleep I'll buy you colored clay." It was actually play-doh but it still caught the bombers attention.

"You better keep that promise." It almost sounded like a threat as he left the living room. Then again he _was _an Akatsuki member so chances were it was a threat.

Yawning and stretching once, I turned back into my wolf body. I cuddled against the pillow to get comfy before allowing myself to go back to sleep.

_**~Normal P.O.V~ **_

I was sleeping peacefully when I suddenly woke up. I quickly looked around, the only light coming from the open door; it was still night. Groaning, I was about climb out of bed to close the door but stopped when I heard someone chuckle in my room. A male's chuckle.

"Oops, looks like I entered the wrong room." I glared as I quickly covered my braed chest. This is the second time having him see me like this.

"Then get the hell out of here and let me get back to sleep!" I shouted at Hidan, avoiding his bare chest by looking at his smug smirking face.

"I don't want to and you can't make me. Besides if the both of us is awake perhaps the both of us can have fun." God damned that stupid, perverted Jashinist! I don't care how hot he is since I hate him right now!

Thanks to him waking me I was cranky and grumpy. Doesn't he know not to wake a sleeping girl and then make perverted comments? That god dammed idiot!

"Get the hell out before I start screaming. You never mess with a sleepy girl. You'll come to see she can be very bitchy." I snapped a threat at Hidan, glaring hatefully. I guess Hidan's smile was so post to look innocent but it looked a sadist as ever as he came my way.

"I'm not scared of some non ninja bitch. I'm not some kitten anymore, you can't stop me." Hidan's insanely sick look made me feel sick with anger and a little fear. It made me question myself why I liked him again when I remembered it was because it was hot and amusing.

Yet, when the man got close enough, planing what I didn't want to describe since I was too angry and tired, I kicked him in the face. I know for sure we both didn't expect what had happened next. There was a big poof like there had been for the transformation jutsu and there, sitting on the bed, was Silver Mist; Hidan in kitten form.

_**~Hidan's P.O.V~ **_

Damn, I was bored out of my mind and couldn't sleep. So I decided that I wanted was to have a little fun. I don't think I was the only one that couldn't sleep but I just ignored that and wondered around until ended up finding the room Ashley was saying in.

Deciding it would be fun to bug her to get her reaction I walked in and played innocent when she woke up. Seeing her in her bra for the second time gave me dirty and sexy thoughts and since no one else was awake, they I knew of, no one was around to help her.

So I mocked and teased the girl a little as I got closer and closer to her. Yet, since I knew that the girl wasn't a ninja, I wasn't expecting to be kicked to the face. What I wasn't expecting even more was turning back into that Silver Mist kitten before I could even cover my face.

So now I was looking down at the familiar body I had had not even twenty-four hours ago. I glared back up at the girl who was just staring at me.

"What the fuck are you just staring for? Turn me back, bitch!" the bitch only stared down at me dumbfound. I glared at her and shouted again.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

OK, so there really was a way to turn the Akatsuki back into kittens, but a kick to the face? That's a new one. Perhaps it has to do with the spell that witch used. **(I can't think of a spell but If you do please share it with me) **Hidan was now hisses at me but of course I couldn't understand him.

"Um, I can't understand you, but I didn't expect that to happen an it's your own fault." Hidan, or Silver Mist as I will call him in his kitten body, hissed at me as if arguing with me.

"Don't hiss at me. You were planing on raping me, were you not." Even in his kitten body I saw his perverted smirk. I glared at him and picked him up by the back of the neck to hold him up to my face.

"You better get your furry but out of my room before I feed you to Helene. She is probably in her wolf body right now." I bluffed a threat. Helene never eats cats since she has a love for them but Hidan didn't know that or have to know.

Hidan wasn't even looking at my face anymore, he was actually looking down. I looked down to where he was looking to see my uncovered braed chest. I wasn't overly embarrassed since my bra was the kind joggers used. I was actually more mad.

"Stop staring at me!" I slapped him at the top of his head. The kitten Jashinist raised his head and I noticed his pink eyes glare at me. He even let out a small hiss as he tried to scratch me.

Rolling my eyes I just reached my hand over and dropped the kitten man on the floor. Without looking at him I turned my back on him and the door to crawl back under the blanket. Once I heard the door closed I allowed myself to fall back to sleep.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

Ashley woke up when the sun shone into the non covered window. Kind of weird for a house a vampire lived in but then sunlight doesn't really do anything to them and Yuuki wasn't using that room. Just as Ashley was sitting up she felt that the blanket on her left side was stuck on something. So turning her head to look and saw a ball of silvery white fur; Hidan sleeping at her side.

"What the hell, I thought I threw you out!" The girl's hell woke the Hidan kitten up and he looked up at her in sleepy annoyance.

"Shut up, bitch, I'm tired. And I'm not leaving you alone until you turn me back into a human." Of course the girl couldn't understand him but Hidan was too tired to care and cuddled back into cat sleeping , the girl quickly put on a shirt when the Hidan kitten wasn't looking and picked him up by the back his neck again.

_**~In the kitchen~**_

A couple of the Akatsuki members -Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu and Kisame- were already awake and in the dining hall alone with two of the four teenaged girls. Yuuki was still sleeping, which was a vampires nature, and Sayu would wake her up a little later. Ashley was also still sleeping, not being the morning girl Helene knew that she was. Or that was what she thought until she saw Ashley come into the kitten bare footed carrying something.

"Um, Ashley, what are you carrying?" a sleepy and pissed off Ashley raised her hand to show off the kitten. The Akatsuki and Helene looked very surprised when Sayu looked confused.

"Where did that cat come from? Yuuki doesn't have pets." Before anyone could give her a direct answer, Tobi ran up to Ashley and grabbed the kitten from her.

"Ooo Hidan-Sempai looks so cute as a kitten." If this was the anime, or manga, the three girls could swear a anime heart would ether appear in his eye hole or over his head. As Hidan hissed at Tobi the others still looked surprised and now a little confused.

"How the hell was he turned back into a kitten?" Kisame grabbed Hidan away from Tobi, who whined about giving him back, and held him up to his face for a better look. Hidan hissed angrily and tried to scratch the shark man but Kisame held him far enough away.

"_That's _Hidan?" Sayu asked, a hint of surprise in her emotionless voice. Two of the of the Akatsuki and Helene nodded as Ashley looked even angrier.

"I kicked him in the face." Helene and a few of the ninjas could tell she was trying to keep calm but there were too surprised, and a couple were impressed, that a non ninja was able to kick a skilled ninja in the face.

Both Deidara and Kisame started laughing humorously, dropping Hidan in progress. Kakuzu was smirking behind a white scarf one of Yuuki's servants had given him. Behind his mask Madara was curious what else this girl could do; and he now needed a new mask because of her.

"You got guts to kick someone like him like that. You better pray to your own god he doesn't kill you if he ever turns back." Ashley didn't even listen to the rest of Kakuzu's comment/warning. She finally blow her top.

"_THAT JACKASS WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, PLAINING TO ACT ALL PERVY ON ME. IT IS NOT MY FAULT HE IS A KITTEN. IT IS HIS FOR UNDERESTMENTING A PISSED OFF BITCHY GIRL THAT JUST WOKE UP!" _ Everyone in the room stared at Ashley in shock of her outburst as the girl herself sat at the table beside Helene.

"Ahh, girl is scary!" The Akatsuki looked away from Ashley was the man child hid under the table, away from Ashley's feet. The girl herself just glared at the air but felt a bit better for letting out some of her anger.

"And that is why you never piss off a tired girl." Helene joked, having seen this side of Ashley a few times before. Luckily for her she was never the one Ashley was mad at.

Things after that went back to normal. Tobi came out of the table and gave grabbed Hidan for another bear hug. Hidan scratched up Tobi's arms until the man child was forced to let him go. Kakuzu was mocking his now kitten partner as Kisame walked away to talk to Itachi as he walked in. Sayu had left to wake Yuuki and explain what had goon on as she slept.

"Can someone explain why Hidan is a kitten all of a sudden?" Everyone looked to see when Pein entered with Konan right behind him. After three second of looking at him, they looked back at Ashley.

"To hell if I'm explaining it again. Feel free to explain yourself. I'm going to get dressed." Ashley left the room, passing both Pein and Konan before she could get stopped.

"Um, from what we heard it happened like this." Helene starting explaining before any of the ninjas good and Pein looked like he was getting angrier my the second.

* * *

Please review XD

Thanks to PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe and Suezanne for the ideas and chapters :)


	12. Chapter 11

OK, if you have chapter and scene ideas for please please don't be afraid to share. I already have about five. :)

This is a late post since I was working on my other account, I had writers block about the beginning and my school has started up.

I want Dea and Samantha Walker to be sisters since you are both babysitters.

**IMPORTAINT: **Who was it that wanted to be cursed by a demon along with her sister? I can't find the info. I know it is not WraithReaper.

**xxxInfinity**- actually her brother wants to be in my story. He will be paired with Konan. YAY a boy reads and likes my story :D  
**XsweetXSourXSoulX- **Paired with no one but old baby sister and sister of Samantha  
**Kebechet-chan –**Off line request.  
**SammywithSwagger- **Friends of Ashley  
**WraithReaper- **A Neko demon. Paired with Kakuzu

* * *

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

After a couple more hours everyone was finally on the way back to Ashley's house. Helene was following in Ashley's newly fixed car. Everyone sat in the same places as they did the first time and Ashley was glad that Tobi was at the back.

One rule Ashley had made with the Akatsuki while still at Yuuki's summer house was Tobi could never drive her car _or _van. _All _ninjas, but Tobi himself, were glad to agree with that. They also agreed to take lessons so they could learn to drive as well; if they wanted to.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Well at least there is more room in here." I knew Kisame was talking about room for the weapons and his comment was replied by a angry hiss. Yes Hidan was still a kitten.

I was unsure how to turn him back though I had some ideas. Yes I wanted to keep him as a kitten for at least the ride home since without him swearing things were pretty quiet. Tobi was too busy sulking since Silver Mist/Hidan scratched him and _Madara _was thinking of something else to piss me off.

"Indeed and it is a lot quieter." Itachi agreed. I smiled, knowing no one but Pein should see, as I listened in.

I actually came up with an idea to how Hidan could turn back to a human. Yet I wanted the piece and quiet for the ride home. The only noise there was was the radio and ninjas talking quietly between themselves.

"How long should it be till he turns back to normal?" Kakuzu asked and I saw in the reaview mirror he was looking at the kitten beside Tobi.

"Last time it took around nine, ten days. Only time can will tell." A hiss from Silver Mist made me know he was unhappy with Pein's words. Others were laughing and mocking the Hidan kitten.

I ignored everything else, willing only to pay attention if they called my name for a question. I glanced outside my side window as we were nearing the town I lived in; well just outside of anyways. There was a park coming up and I thought it would be nice to go. Yet, if I really did want to, I'd have to go home so I could put away the food and feed the animals.

_**~Helene's P.O.V~**_

I gazed out the window as I was following Ashley past a park. I frowned as I thought how long it had been since my last fun time there. I really wanted just to run through the fields, playing with the kids. But we needed to get back to put the food in the fridge. Suddenly the blue tooth phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I was confused, who would call me on Ashley's blue tooth... Oh right, one of her friends.

"Hey, Helene, I want to go to the park so lets hurry with getting to my house OK?" I was surprised to hear it was actually Ashley since I forgot the van also has a blue tooth. and I could actually hear some of the ninjas in the background.

"Cool, I've been wanting to go for a while." I grinned to myself as I heard a few ninjas ask Ashley something.

"I'll talk to you later, Helene. See ya at my house." I said bye back and turned off the blue tooth, or just hung up.

"You're going to a park?" I heard Konan asked. I nodded without looking at her since it was the rule of the road; and I didn't want to bang into Ashley.

"Yeah, you can come as well. There is a big open field were you can do a bunch of things. There is also a play ground for children. You could trainn; as long as it's harmless." I smiled as I gazed at the two male ninjas in the mirror. Deidara grinned at Sasori and the puppet master nodded.

_**~Time skip/Normal P.O.V~ (writers block)**_

With the help with a few of the others I was putting the food away in the upstairs and downstairs fridges. After that was all finished we had figured sleeping arrangements and since, Hidan was still a kitten, he'd just sleep on the couch with the dogs.

Konan would use my sister's room, Pein my fathers. Deidara, Sasori, Kisuma and Itachi took the bedrooms downstairs. Tobi, Kakuzu and Zetsu would have the upstairs bedrooms. The ninjas put all of their bought things in the rooms they were _assigned_.

We also finished making most of the rules.

The two biggest rules were no unnecessary killing and no blowing up the house. If the ninjas wanted to train, as in a crater appears in the ground training, they would go far into the forest. The other rule was no leaving the house into town without transformation jutsu's.

That caused some arguments from the ninjas but once I explained and reminded them about people recognizing them they finally agreed. Of course there were a couple grumbling but some were happy all they had to do was change there appearance a little.

"OK now that everything is ready and everyone is settled I'm going to the park with Helene. Does anyone want to come?" As I asked half of the ninja group stepped forwards, wanting to go. Deidara, Tobi, Konan, Kisame and Itachi. The others wanted to stay behind and I trusted Pein to take care of things here.

"Aw now I can't have my fun." Helene pouted and I patted her shoulder. I know she probably wanted to go to the park so she could run around in her wolf form.

"It's OK. We can gone back alone some other time." I comforted her with a smile. Helene smiled back and nodded her head.

So once we biding everyone a see you later we all went to the car and van. There were only seven of us so we could all fit in the van if three of the ninjas sat next to each other. Yet, when we filed into the car Deidara helped Kisame kick Tobi to the back of the van, behind the seats.

_**~Time skip/ third person~**_** (Sorry, writers block again)**

All the way to the park Tobi was whining and complaining about having to sit on the uncomfortable ground of the van. Ashley sure Madara was just doing that to annoy the hell out of the rest of them; that and he really was uncomfortable. Helene, in the passenger seat just turned up the music to drown out his pouting.

For the transformation jutsus it was the same as if going to the mall. Tobi refused to take off his mask so he wore another hoodie. Kisame make his skin a peachy color and his teeth look normal. Itachi kept his eyes the blackish color they really were. Konan took out the flower out of her hair and peircing off her chin. Deidara put his hair into a low pony tail again but this time wore fingerless gloves that were bought at the mall.

"OK, we are here." Ashley announced as she pulled into the parking lot. As the girl turned off the engine the others were already unbuckling and reaching for the doors.

Ashley climbed out of her own door and stretched her arms in the arm to get rid of the stiffness. She watched Deidara, Itachi and Kisame walked off to the field part of the park. As for Konan and Tobi he tried to go play with some ten years old while Konan just watched young children play.

Helene was going to get ready to walk away to the wooded area. She still wanted to turn into her wolf form so she could have some fun. Yet, before she could, two people she knew through Ashley came forwards.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Hi guys." I heard the voices of my old baby sitters, Dea and Samantha Walker waved at Helene and me as they came forwards. I smiled and waved back at the two sisters.

Samantha was wearing a long green skirt that reminded others of gypsys. A gold ruffled shirt and matching gold sandles. Around her wrist were five gold braslets each and she wore a pendent she said was cursed by gypsy magic.

The woman was twenty six, only one year older than her sister. Actually she and her sister looked nothing alike for sisters and that is actually because Dea was adopted **(You don't mind?) **when she was twelve; or so I was told.

Dea was wearing a blue T-shirt and shorts with matching shoes. She was twenty six year old. Like her sister she is really friendly and loyal with her friends. Yet she could be like a female Tobi at times so it can be a little annoying. Though I remember it was fun when I was younger and she was babysitting me.

"Ashley, it's so good to see you again." Samantha gave me a hug, which I was already used to. To her I was like her little sister she liked to protect when she could.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Oh my god, it's so great to see some familiar faces here!" Dea squealed and hugged Ashley after her sister did. The younger girl grunted as she had a hard time breathing.

"Dea... too tight." she squeaked out. Dea giggled as she let go of Ashley while Samantha and Helene laughed at them.

"Sorry." She batted her green eyes innocently. Before Ashley could reply there was a shout in the air.

"Pervert! Get away from my daughter!" A woman was shouted at Tobi and hitting him with her purse.

"But Tobi only wants to play!" Ashley and Helene, along with Kisame and Deidara who suddenly appeared, all began to laugh. With that hoodie over his head Tobi/Madara _Did _look like some kind of pervert.

"Get out of here!" The woman screamed and by now a lot of people were watching. Tobi ran away from the woman. Apologizing over and over again.

"Annoying brat got what was coming to him." Deidara laughed while he watched Tobi climb a tree to escape the woman.

"Aren't you actually the youngest?" Itachi asked him calmly emotionlessly. Deidara glared at the other man with a balled up fist.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" The bomber shouted back which got Dea to looked really surprised and blushing a little, Samantha looked confused to where she heard the name before and the rest sweat dropped.

"Why are you blushing?" Sam asked her sister. Dea pointed to Deidara.

"I thought he was a girl at first." She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. Deidara glared and Kisame burst out laughing; even Itachi looked a little amused.

"I'm a man, you bitch, yeah!" He shouted and both Helene and Ashley shook their head. It looks like the secret could be out again.

"Hey, back off my sister, jackass!" Sam shouted at Deidara and looked ready to hit him. Yet Dea grabbed her wrist before she could which got Deidara to smirk smugly.

"Hold on a sec." Ashey and Helene had a very good chance why Dea had stopped her sister. So did the two ninjas that were watching.

Before Deidara had time to react, Dea grabbed his hand and pulled off the glove, his hand now plainly visible.

"You're Deidara… but how?" Dea asked, confused and a little worried now. She backed away a little to get her personal space back.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

"Should we return to your house to explain; or can we kill them." Even in his non shark like appearance Kisame's grin was kind of creepy. I'm just glad he left his sword at my house.

"No, no killing!" I shouted and Dea was looking a little nervous while Samantha dumbfound and confused.

Samantha didn't know anything about Naruto beyond being ninjas. So she didn't know the three of them here have done a lot of merciless killing.

I also knew Dea wasn't as much nervous over the death question rather than Kisame being here altogether. I know she happened to like Kisame better than anyone else. She had a crush on the mist ninja. Hmm, I wonder if he'd like that; to know that not all people think he looks like a freak.

"So we can trust them I suppose?" Itachi asked in that same calm voice while eyeing the two girls. Helene nodded along with me.

"Yeah. They are trustable." I told and soon Tobi came forwards, finally out of the tree. Actually he ran towards us.

"Is the scary lady gone? Tobi doesn't want to get hit again." He asked quickly and hid behind Kisame since, I guess, he was the tallest.

"She's been gone for a while, Tobi. You could have come down ten minutes ago." I laughed at him as Kisame sneered and pushed the man child away from him. Samantha also started to laugh as she watched Tobi hang his head and pout.

"How cute." Sam's comment got Tobi to lift his head and look at her.

"You think Tobi's cute?" He asked, pointing to himself. As I rolled my eyes I noticed Deidara looked annoyed.]

"How can anyone find that idiot cute?" He questioned and quickly grabbed his glove back when Dea was still staring at Kisame.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

"What are you looking at?" Kisame snapped, feeling annoyed to be started at again. It's all people did to him, just stare and judge by his looks.

"Nothing, sorry." Dea blushed a little deeper and looked away. The mist ninja raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sempai, should you really call Tobi the stupid one when you gave away the secret again?" Tobi asked as he left out a small laugh. Deidara on the other hand looked pissed off.

"Tobi, shut up or else I'll blow you up, yeah." I could hear the warning sound in his voice. I knew if Tobi got Deidara too mad there would be no more park.

"Let's go to my house and we can explain things." I said quickly before Tobi could get Deidara even more mad. Deidara stared at Tobi for a moment before looking away.

"Fine." He grumbled and walked to the van. Kisame and Tobi followed but Itachi stayed behind.

"I'll go get Konan." He told and left to the bench she was sitting on. I turned to the Walker sisters.

"OK, we can go to my house to explain. They already promised not to kill without very good reason." I insured the two. They both looked confused but nodded as they left.

"Let's go." I nodded at Helene and we went to the van. We left as soon as Itachi came with Knoan.

* * *

Please review

I would have made it longer but I'm at school and bell about to go


	13. Chapter 12

Again sorry for late post. I made a Vampire Knight story like this -only three chapters though- in AidoRockz. I have also been role playing so not a lot of time to focus on writing. Well, here is chapter 12.

I found out is was **infinityXnova** is the one wanting to be possessed by a demon with her sister

**Another important: **Who was it that wanted to explain things like iPods, cameras, well technology to the Akatsuki? I can't find who wanted that.

One more thing. Please give detailed ideas for chapters. Even write one for me if you want. Or if you don't want to write a full chapter, write a scene. The more detailed ideas you give me the faster the chapters will come

* * *

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Well things were better than expected to be, though Pein still seemed upset that their secret was let out again. Though Deidara seemed too happy about Tobi getting beat up by a woman with a purse to care about Pein's anger. Madara on the other hand was pissed off someone like him got injured by a stupid woman with a stupid purse.

Once Pein was done explaining what happened in his world, than Ashley told her point of view, Dea and Samantha promised to keep their secret. Samantha was actually a little confused at first she knew very little of the Naruto's Akatsuki characters. All she knew was the little her sister told her about.

"Wow, this is just like some of the Naruto stories I read on Fanfiction. How did you turn back into kittens the first time?" Dea asked while her sister was looking at Hidan, who was _still _a kitten. Pein looked like he was having a headache so Sasori answered for him.

"We are unsure of that. All we are pretty sure about is that we turn back into kittens if someone kicks us." He explained, glancing at Hidan like a few others were. Dea frowned slightly and felt uncomfortable.

She had a strong hate for dolls and puppets. Since Sasori was basicly a living puppet Dea wanted to avoid him as much that was possible. Samantha, although suddenly grinned; she had figured out how the witches curse worked.

"Well the curse seems obvious. It actually kind of reminds me of the Beauty and the Beast curse. The prince was very rude to this old woman that wanted his help. She offered him a red rose for payment but he still refused to show any kindness. So the woman reveled to be a beautiful witch and cursed him into a animalish beast. Though all his servants were cursed as well, but turned into servants." Samantha tapped her finger on her chin as she remembered she used to watch while babysitting Ashley. The Akatsuki, although, looked confused.

"What is Beauty and the Beast?" Kakuzu asked what all Akatsuki members were thinking.

"It's a Disney movie. Disney is classic cartoons or shows for the whole family." Ashley explained for the ninjas.

"OK but what does that have to do with the curse on us, hmm?" Deidara demanded with his arms crossed against his chest. Samantha rolled her eyes, thinking he should know this since it was obvious.

"Well you said it was Hidan that mad a witch mad, so she turned him and you into kittens for your rudeness. I bet when you want to do something good for someone else, you'll turn back to normal. Though I bet getting kicked, or punched, is like a punishment so the curse reenacts on you." The girl grinned proudly. Everyone, but Dea, looked at Samantha in shock.

"How did you figure that out so fast? None of us could think of that for nearly two weeks." Sasori asked, slightly annoyed no one thought of that sooner, though he didn't show it on his face.

"My sister is an expert when it comes to curses. That pendent she wears is actually from a real gypsy. It's said to hold the magic of the gypsy." Dea grinned, proud of her older sister. Meanwhile Hidan was having a hissy fit.

"_Perfect! So all I have to do to turn back to normal is do something nice? Why the hell didn't someone tell me sooner? Oh someone is going to get sacrificed now!" _Hidan shouted but since he was in a kitten's body no one could understand him. Everyone just watched as he ran out of the room but no one really cared.

"Is there a way to make sure we get rid of the curse for good? What happened in t his so called movie?" Kisame asked after a moment for everyone watching Hidan. Samantha grinned.

"While in the movie the kiss of true love breaks the spell." to her statement almost everyone in the room blushed, except for Tobi and Sasori. If Sasori had the blood for it he would blush as well Madara was interested.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

I wasn't the only one embarrassed by Sam's comment but it sis make sense. I didn't really know how to explain it better than a true loves kiss was the opposite of evil. It was a way to say you are sorry without words and mean it to the bottom of your heart.

"True love? Is that even possible for people like us?" Sasori asked with a hand under his chin while looking emotionless. Everyone just turned their heads to look at him.

Since he was a human puppet I could understands his thinking. As a person made out of wood, he didn't have much emotions. Yet He still had his heart, since without it he couldn't live, so it was possible to have some emotion. Though he probably still had love issues because of what happened to his parents.

"Of course. Love is a natural thing no matter who you are." Helene smiled at all the Akatsuki though I could tell that she herself was still embarrassed about Samantha's comment.

I noticed that Sasori's face actually turned into a slight frown. Know I really thought he didn't believe falling in love was possible. It might be a different reason but it made most sense since that's what it looked like to me in the anime and manga. He just stopped caring after a while and was going to go as far as kill his own grandmother.

_**~Sasori's P.O.V~**_

Love, was it even possible even more. That word seems so fake to me now, I don't even know it's meaning. Besides I'm just a puppet now so who would _want_ to love me. I can't feel anything anyways so why would I bother.

It has been a long time since I had been human, twenty years to be exact. I was fifteen when I made myself into a puppet. Of course I had to keep my heart because without it I wouldn't be able to live. It also supplied my chakra. Though that is my only human part of me. I have no other origins so I have no need for food and water. I do sleep but only because it is good for my heart. My chakra helped act as a brain for me.

Now, back to the normal subject, even if I could feel love it would be complicated. I turned my body into a puppet when I was fifteen so that is how old I look. Now, without any other origin working along with my heart, or all the blood it needed, it didn't age alone the years. I'm a thirty five, twenty year old puppet, with a fifteen year old heart. So if there was a chance I'd fall in love, though I doubt it, it'd be with a teenager.

**_~third person P.O.V~_**

Well everyone was rethinking the true love thing, their thought were interrupted as Hidan came back into the room with mail in his mouth. He walked over to Ashley, jumped onto the couch and dropped it into her lap.

"Um, thanks?" the girl asked, picking on the letter to look at it. Though, a moment later, the room was filled with smoke after a loud poof.

"Ha! It worked!" Hidan, finally back to normal, smiled in victory. Ashley suddenly turned nervous and scooted away from the man that probably wanted revenge.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? You have to pay for making me couch up hair balls for the last two hour." The Jashinist growled angrily and he jumped for the girl. With a startled cry Ashley just made it out of the way before he could grab her ankle.

"Hidan, enough!" Pein ordered as Ashley ran to the other side of her living room, but Hidan ignored him. The Jashinist took another leap towards the girl but didn't even manage to get close as black tread like stuff wrapped around his ankle.

Hidan looked behind him and could imagine the smirk behind his partner's mask. Kakuzu, grinning in amusement though no one could see, made his tentacle like thread wrap around Hidan until it covered his whole right leg. With a swift move of his arm, Kakuzu sent Hidan to the other side of the living room.

"Oi, Kakuzu you bastard, what was that for?" Hidan demanded, glaring at the other man as the others just watched.

"So that is Hidan's human form?" Samantha asked while pointing. Her sister nodded while Hidan turned to glare at Sam.

"It's rude to point you bitch." He snarled and stood back on his feet. Both Walker sisters glared back at him.

"Go fuck yourself, man. " Samantha insulted and a few people looked impressed with her bravery. Even Dea was impressed and a little surprised.

As much as she would like to, Dea would never speak out to Hidan like that. He was one of the ninja that she found really creepy. She was actually scared of the man. Kisame suddenly chuckled.

"I don't know if you are just stupid, brave or both, but took guts, kid." The mist ninja commented with a sharp toothed grin. Sam just looked at him for a moment well Dea was blushing over the blue man's smile.

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty six." Samantha said calmly while she started to play with her bracelets on her left hand. Kisame laughed again and looked at Itachi.

"She's older than you, Itachi." The mist ninja seemed to tease his partner slightly. Itachi only replied with a calm hn, not really caring since he already happened to be second youngest in the Akatsuki.

"Hidan, behave yourself or I'll personally make sure you are kittenized and locked in a cage." Pein threatened darkly, glaring at the Jashinist. Hidan glared but stayed at his spot while he swore. Pein seemed to ignore the man as he looked back at Samantha.

"Is there any other way to stay human beside a... kiss?" he asked, seeming uncomfortable with that idea. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, rubbing her charm between her fingers before nodded.

"Yeah, that's the vibe I'm getting. If you don't want to I suggest not letting anyone hit you. That should be easy since, well, aren't ninjas good at dodging attacks?" to Samantha's question, everyone glanced at a pissed off Hidan.

"Oi, shut the fuck up you mother fuckers!" Hidan shouted, glaring at everyone as he wished as he could go get his scythe. Yet there was some of Kakuzu's threads around his ankles so he couldn't move too far without tripping.

"Dea, I think we should go. We have a babysitting job in an half an hour." Samantha reminded her sister but also wanted to get away from the swearing man. Dea sighed but nodded in understanding, even if she wanted to stay a little longer.

"You're right, we have to go." Sam agreed, standing up from the chair she had been around Samantha and her sister cast smiles on the Akatsuki and two girls.

Thought most of the Akatsuki didn't care a few bid goodbyes and Ashley and Helene waved while the Walker sisters left.

(So sorry for ending it there. Not feeling good so can't think)

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. please review.

Some of this was made on a notebook laptop so some things will be wrong. This is hard to type on. It is also one of the short chapters because I got sick and can't think but i want to give you something


	14. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter. Fast update don't you think ^^

**PLEASE TELL ME: **Please tell me who wanted the OC to explain technology to the Akatsuki. I for got and can't find it

_**

* * *

~Normal P.O.V~**_

Well it had been four days now and no one else had found out about the Akatsuki. It was strange; I had always expecting Tobi to give away the secret to others instead of Deidara. Yet _Madara_ must had really wanted to keep the secret of them being here since it was Deidara that let out the secret both of the times.

I knew it was just about time that someone new finds out about the Akatsuki not now it might not be a bad thing. Now that the Akatsuki knew there was a good chance true love could break their curse, it was best if a girl found out about them and they fell in love with each other. Although that didn't mean everyone in the world had to know about the Akatsuki being hear so the secret was still kept.

Over the past few days since Samantha and Dea found out about the Akatsuki, it seemed that they kept thinking about the kiss thing. I only thought this since I've caught a few members reading romance books, able to understand thanks to my mom's translator, or watching TV shows with a lot of kissing.

To try to avoid all that, since I don't like too much romance stuff, I spent the time making Zetsu some shirts for him. Every year since middle school I had taken a sowing class so I was pretty good at making clothing. I had made shirts, bags, pillow cases, some pants and a shirt or two. Of course I asked him what color he wanted but both sides argued. He, or they, I guess, agreed when I suggest I said I'd make four so each side got what he wanted.

I made him one black shirt, one white shirt, one gray shirt and one red shirt. Of course four shirts didn't seem like a lot. So I'd make him more, if he wanted more, once I got enough materials to do so.

Right now I was alone with the Akatsuki in my house. Helene was probably home with her grandparents, Miyu was probably at a DJ gig, Yuuki and Sayu were probably at summer house and we would see them in a day or two. With my other friends everyone was busy with other things.

Well I had woken up not too long ago. Normally I'd sleep in till twelve but I woke at seven am today. Now, since the ninjas that were awake didn't know how to use the oven, I simply taught them to use the toaster and microwave. Though since Naruto always used a microwave for his roman, they would know already know how to use them. I was a little too lazy and tired to make a real breakfast right now. Maybe some other day.

_**~Miyu's P.O.V~**_ (She wrote this I just edited a bit)

I knocked lightly on the door in front of me. It seemed lively in Ashley's house today for some reason. I heard a mumble behind the door followed by other hushed voices. Then I could hear a scrambling sound before someone yelled. The door opened and Ashley's head popped out. I smiled at her.

"Hey Ashley!" I said with a small wave. She smiled back.

"Hi, Miyu. Do you need breakfast again?" she greeted back already knew what had happened since it happened before.

By the time I get in from my job, which is a DJ at the local hotspot,my parents have usually gone to work and locked the doors, so I normally come to Ashley's to have breakfast. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry for bothering." she nodded and opened the door wider so I could get in. I walked to the kitchen.

Ashley was behind me, and when I turned a little, I was sure she was pushing someone away. I shrugged it off and sat in the kitchen and put my bag down behind me over the chair. I took out a piece of folded up paper and put it in my pocket. I didn't want anyone to see that.

"Uh... Miyu, could you get the dish this time? I need to go take a shower before the... hot water runs out!" Ashley said, disappearing back out of the room. I gulped.

You see, Ashley usually got me the dish, because I was too small to reach the cabinet that they were in. I looked at the cabinet in defiance. I could get that dish. Humming the mission impossible tune, I climbed up onto the counter of the kitchen and reached up for the door. I opened it and grabbed a dish.

I heard some thumps coming from upstairs, and once again, hushed voices. I heard footsteps enter the kitchen, but still the thumping and muffled yells never ceased. I shrieked when I heard a massive bang. It sounded like an explosion. In reaction, I had jumped, meaning I had fell off the counter.

On the way down to the ground, my hand unlatched from around the dish, causing it to fall and smash. I winced and landed on the floor on my butt. Standing up quickly, I saw where the dish was... and where I'd landed. There was... a guy out cold on the floor. The dish was scattered unceremoniously around him.

He must have had a hard head, considering a plate smashed on it and he wasn't bleeding. I recovered from my shock quickly, scrambling towards where the medic pack was in Ashley's place. I ran back to the guy and checked for vital signs... there weren't ! No way! I killed the poor guy!

Wait... I couldn't have. I'll just have to check his heartbeat. What was this guy doing in Ashley's house anyway? Looking at him, he seemed quite handsome... Red hair, perfect features... but not my type.. and I don't think he seemed like Ashley's type either, but I wasn't too sure. It was funny, he seemed just like my first Akatsuki crush, Sasori.

If Ashley's got a guy that looks like Sasori in her house, I wonder if she'd have one that looks like Pein...that'd rule! I pulled up his shirt to check for his heartbeat and gasped. This wasn't just a normal guy... was he a cosplayer? I poked the 'heart compartment'. Nope. He was definitely the real thing and he was waking up. Wait...if this is Sasori, then that explosion would have been...? I got up and darted upstairs, just as Sasori opened his eyes.

"Sorry!" I shouted back down the hall. I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and tried to remember where that explosion had come from.

I took a random guess and tried her parent's room. Nothing. So then I tried her room. I could hear arguing, and I mentally prepared myself for if I was right. I opened the door.

"-yone, just shut up!" Ashley shouted.

"Woah." The Akatsuki were all somehow squashed into Ashley's room, and all looked PO'ed. And they were, at the moment, looking at me. I felt colour drain from my face, until a huge grin mashed itself on there.

My gaze flew around the room until it landed on the one and only leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. My grin brightened, if that was humanly possible.

"Ashley, what's going on?" I asked.

Not five minutes later, I had dragged Ashley and the Akatsuki to the living room, made them sit down somewhere and sat down myself, while Ashley explained what had happened. I sat in silence for a while taking in what she had said.

After all the explaining was done, Deidara stood up and made his way towards me. I figured he was going to prove me this was real like those stories on FanFiction; by showing me his hand

"Don't even think about it bomb boy, I believe her. I don't need to see your hand." he looked surprise, while a few others snickered at the name 'bomb boy'. Pein stood up and sort of glared at me.

"Tell us about yourself then, since you know so much about us." he said, or more like ordered. I stood up and smiled.

"My name is Miyu Bachiko, nice to meet you all. I'm 17 years old, a really good friend of Ashley's and at the minute one of my biggest wishes is sitting in front of me!" I said. Some of the Akatsuki gave a look that said, 'and that would be?'. I was about to answer, when Ashley did it for me.

"She's always wanted to meet you guys, especially her crush Pe-" I had slapped my hand over her mouth and giggled nervously.

"Yep, my biggest wish...along with wanting to be a ninja, of course!" I said, puffing out my chest proudly. Hidan snickered,

"Yeah, a big wish for a little person!" he said. I growled and pulled a tongue at him. He looked pretty surprised.

"She's pretty childish." Ashley added. I grinned and agreed.  
Some of the Akatsuki moved away to do their own things, but I tailed after Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara?" I asked. He turned to me.

"What?" he sort of snapped.

"Sorry for the 'Bomb boy' comment earlier... I actually think your art's kinda cool, and I was wondering...have you ever tried mixing coke and a mentos together?" he looked puzzled. Well Duh!

He wouldn't know what coke and mentos were! I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen, were I grabbed a huge bottle of coke and a pack of mentos. Then I looked for Hidan. This would teach him not to call me short!

I beckoned Deidara to follow us, and any of the Akatsuki we came across on the way to find Hidan, which included Kakuzu, Konan,Kisame and a recently found,very loud Tobi. I had also grabbed Ashley, who knew what I was up to. We had finally found Hidan back in the kitchen, after following him for half an hour. I turned to everyone.

"Right we need to get him into somewhere we can close a door and lock him in for this to work. Maybe the bathroom?" I said. They all nodded. Then:

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi yelled, getting Hidan's attention. Tobi ran out of our hiding place and straight into Hidan, who was immediately pissed off.

"Why you little-!" Tobi fled up the stairs with Hidan following. We followed them, but not without getting another bottle of coke. I was feeling generous. Upon getting upstairs, we found that Tobi had locked Hidan in the bathroom.

"Good boy, Tobi." I said. I set the bottles of coke on the floor and unscrewed the lids, putting two mentos in the lids.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked. I looked at him and giggled a little.

"You'll see. Konan, can you send a paper whatchamacallit in there when I open the door and throw these in please?" she nodded. This means that we could watch this happen."Everybody get ready to watch a hell of an explosion!" I said a warning. Hidan was punching the door hard, trying to get out.

"Hidan, stand back and we'll let you out!" the bangs immediately stopped and I unlocked the door and opened it long enough to launch the lids on the bottles, launch the bottles in the bathroom, let Konan's paper bird in and slam the door once more.

"HEY! What the fuck?" I was laughing on the floor when I heard the others chuckling too, seeing what was happening through Konan's paper bird.

Kakuzu left quickly after he had seen his partner trapped in the explosion of fizzy drink along with Konan while me and Deidara had stayed, laughing our heads off. Ashley left not long after, suggesting we did the same, and threatening that we better clean that up.

"That was genius, un! I'm gonna have to show you some of my art for that one, yeah!" he said while laughing. I laughed...well until Hidan knocked the door of it's hinges.

He was covered in coke, which made me snort from attempting to stop my laughs. He wasn't happy to say the least. He made a B-Line for me as I got to my feet.

"You stupid bitch! Why the fuck did you do that! Why don't you just go back to your fuck of a mother you childish-" he hadn't finished before I ran out of the room, tears leaking from my eyes.

I found Ashley in the kitchen talking to Pein about something. I instantly tried to calm down. I sat next to her smiling, feeling my eyes numb a little.

"Miyu, what's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled, I couldn't let her worry.

"Nothing. Um...Thanks for the breakfast , as always...I'm just gona head out and find something to do." I said, getting up and grabbing my messenger bag. I bowed slightly to Pein.

"I apologize for any problems I've caused by finding out your being here. Your secret is safe with me." I said. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Ashley, could you also tell Hidan I'm sorry, but I'm not happy with him. He mentioned _her_." I said, and made my way out of the kitchen. As I reached the front door, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Pein.

"Who's _her?_" he asked. I smiled sadly at him.

"My mother died when I was younger and I ran away from home. Somehow I ended up on a flight to Canada, and well, here I am." I partially lied. Well, I didn't lie, I just left out the fact that my mother was actually murdered by my father, who is now hunting me.

Pein let go of my shoulder as I walked out of the door and across the road to my now families house, seeing that the door had been unlocked so I could get in. I reached into my bag to see if the latest threat note I got off my dad was still in the- no it wasn't.

I remembered that I had put it in my pocket, but it wasn't there... and then I remembered it fell out of my pocket and onto the counter when I had fell when I was getting that dish. It was still in Ashley's house, with anyone that could read it.

I raced back across the road and into the house. Ashley looked at me in surprise, but it quickly faded when she saw it was me. I flew into the kitchen and looked for the note. It wasn't there. I was on my hands and knees looking around on the floor when I heard a low and familiar voice.

"Looking for this?" Pein said. I looked up and saw the note in his hands, five words staring out at me in threatening writing.

_'I can see you, Soshina.'_

It was the shortest note I had received, yet the most threatening. Soshina, a name my mother had always called me.

"Little gift'" Pein read out from the letter," who would write something so threatening like that?" he asked. I gulped.

"Please don't tell Ashley or Helene about that. The less they know, the less danger they'll be in." I stood up to leave but Pein was instantly in front of me.

"Who wrote it?" he asked, or maybe more demanded.

"My father." I said, without thinking. " I can't say anything else." He nodded, and as we heard footsteps down the hall, he crushed the note into my hand and disappeared.

"What's wrong, Miyu, forget something?" Ashley asked. I smiled and held up the note so she couldn't see the writing.

"Just some homework." I lied, and headed home.

**_~Normal P.O.V~ _(this is where I started writing again) **

'Homework? What homework? This was summer and, unless Miyu was in summer school without telling me, that was one of the worst lies I have ever heard.

"Do you know why she seems so upset?" I looked at Pein but he was starting to leave, shaking his head.

"No, I'm afraid I do not." I frowned as I watched him leave the room, crossing my arms. For some reason I felt that he was lying to me; but if it was to protect Miyu I wasn't mad.

Sighing, I made my way into the living room, where I noticed a few Akatsuki members sitting around. Ether they were watching TV or reading but they didn't look up at seeing me. Well one person did look at me, Deidara.

"Hey, where did Miyu go?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. I suspected he wanted to talk to Miyu about his art after what happened to Hidan.

"She went home. Hidan pissed her off with his words. He also scares her a bit." I half lied. Miyu was actually really hurt by his words but I didn't think she would want everyone to know about her dead mother.

Deidara scowled and looked into the hallway where the stairs to the second floor was. Hidan, freshly wet from what I guessed was from a shower, was walking down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel.

"Did that bitch leave? Good rithens." I wasn't the only one to glare at him as I started to walk past him to go upstairs.

"That was only a harmless prank. You need a sense of humor." I insulted and only stopped to make eye contact as he stopped.

"There is nothing funny about your hair, clothes and skin getting all sticky. It's lucky for her that she left. She'd have been my sacrifice to Jashin if she stayed a moment long. I don't give a fuck what Pien has ordered us." This time I glared, gathered up my bravery and got close to his face.

"Fuck off Hidan or I'll support Pein's threat in locking you in a cage the next time you are turned into a kitten. Understand." I demanded and the man began to rise as my head started to hurt a little.

I wasn't used to levitating things this big before. The biggest things I have ever levitated before were books, basket balls and a chair with person sitting in it. Although the last one hurt my head just like it was with levitating Hidan.

"What the fuck? Put me down you bitch!" I smirked at his demand, touching my head to try to lessen the pain. Once he was hanging over the railing I dropped him.

"Hey, you asked for it." I chuckled, rushing up to my room before he could get up and case me. Locking myself in my bedrooms bathroom, I took some pain pills before taking my shower.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Well after a few hours everyone seemed to calm down; even Hidan. I was still worried for Miyu but I knew she'd be alright. Her foster family was home by now so she'd be spending time with them if she wasn't at another DJ job.

After noon, Helene still didn't show up for a visit so I guess she was with her grandparents. So today was pretty much just a lazy day to do nothing or anything. A couple of the ninjas actually wandered into the forest in the backyard. Ether it was to train or site see I didn't really mind.

The day went by quickly and peacefully. I actually had time to work on a Vampire Knight Fan fiction on my lap top in my room. It was just a nice, calm, lazy day for everyone. I wasn't sure what everyone was doing but I trusted Pein and Konan to keep things in under control with the other members.

Soon it was night and time to sleep. Everyone went into their own rooms as did I go to my own. Like the night before I placed a please knock before enter sign on the door of my bedroom. I wasn't going to take any chances of the Hidan thing happening all over again. I was also planing on changing my door knob to one that can lock from the inside, just to be safer. Once that was all done I laid myself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

A new OC will come in this chapter and than I'll bring in 4 OCs in chapter 15, alright? Or maybe more. They will be going to a beach

**PLEASE TELL ME: **Please tell me who wanted the OC to explain technology to the Akatsuki. I for got and can't find it

Sorry for so many POVs. I had trouble writing this chapter at first. Sometimes full chapters will be third person

**IMPORTANT: **OK, tell me know. if you want your OC to be something besides human, or human but with a power -Like me and Sayu- please tell me. It has to be within reason though

If you like Kiba stories read Sparks Will Fly by Addmire**_

* * *

_**

Alright, so it was now a Sunday and, after I went to church with Helene, Yuuki called and invited us to her house for the day and night. According to what she said that vampire girl had something _fun_ planed. All I know for sure is it has to do with swimming since that is what Yuuki told us to bring with us; our swimsuits.

Now, the Akatsuki didn't have swimsuits, and its part my fault since I forgot to buy them that in the mall. Yet, as I had a feeling she would, Yuuki said she already had swim trunks for the Akatsuki members. Konan would just use one of Yuuki's swim suits, if it fit Konan.

Now, before Yuuki hug up I asked if I could bring Miyu with us. She still seemed a little upset and what she needed was a little fun. She could also tell Yuuki her little pop bomb story, not that Hidan would find it funny though.

So, after two hours of packing over night clothes and whatever else we wanted to take –I secretly packed a stuff dog I sometimes slept with- I went over to get Miyu. Miyu would be driving her own car, while Deidara rode with her. I guess he wanted to talk more about explosions with her. Also to go with her was Pein, which I know she was secretly very happy about.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Since Pein was in the passenger seat with Miyu, having kicked Deidara to the back. As much as Miyu was keeping her inner fan girl under control, she still lost the battle with a slight embarrassed, nervous blush. The Akatsuki leader now knew of her father and, though she trusted him not to tell the others, she was still nervous what could happen next. Yet, taking to Deidara about different kinds of explosions helped her keep herself in control.

Since Pein _was _with Miyu this time, Itachi took the passenger seat beside Ashley in the van. Kisame was siting in the same place as last time but with Kakuzu beside him. That left Tobi to annoy Hidan in the back seat; or until the Jashinist punched the masked man in the face; there was no room to swing his scythe.

Helene had the most peaceful right of all, only Konan and Sasori in the car. All three of them seemed to enjoy the peace, just listening to music playing. Without Deidara in the car with them, Sasori and Deidara weren't talking about random things that would lead into an argument about art. As for Zetsu, he wanted to travel underground to save him the time and space.

All the ninjas seemed happy go back to Yuuki's house. There was still a bunch of rooms they never got to explore. They are also really curious to what the so called vampire had in mind for them. They thought that she should have something besides swimming planned. Not everyone, like Sasori who would just float in the water and he wouldn't feel anything, liked the idea of swimming.

Still, at the same time, the ninja were happy to leave the house and without transformation jutsus. They could stay they way they wanted to without anything bad turning up. No mater what they would be doing they would be happy. Anything was better than staying in Ashley's house all the time. They only reason the Akatsuki didn't leave that house sooner was because they had already settled down and, since it just the right size, it seemed like a good place to live for now.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

The drive to Yuuki's summer house was really peaceful and went by quickly. Not even Tobi made a sound but I think that is because _Madara_ might have fallen asleep due to the light snoring. I glanced at the masked man in the mirror about the wheel -yeah I know what it was called, just lazy-

I was sure Madara was really unhappy with me from breaking his mask that one day. Because of it I got to see a little bit of his cheek through the hole. He had a new mask, one that was similar to his old one but the swirls were outlined in darker black. I'm also sure Madara was pissed off at getting himself beat up by an old woman. Well, lets hope he keeps his Tobi act under control.

Finally I was pulling into the large drive way. As I turned off my engine I noticed Helene parking beside me and Miyu behind the van. With everyone getting out, and a handful of people stretching their arms into the air, they all looked at the big house.

"Wow, this is Yuuki's house?" I smiled over at Miyu, impressed by her impression. I was already thinking she'd have a whole lot of fun and forget her troubles while here.

"Hey, guys. Yuuki is waiting for you in her living room. Um... please don't over react when entering, please stay calm." The normally emotionless Sayu actually seemed really nervous right now as she came out to greet us. I noticed everyone glance at each other, confused but shrugging, as we followed her into the living room.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

The ninjas and the three girls were wondering why the physic girl seemed so nervous. Yet everyone's answers were answered so soon as everyone one of them was in the living room with Yuuki and Sayu.

There were two men sitting on one of the couches with Yuki. The one of the left was a spiky red head with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt and blue pants **(They aren't jeans but I don't know the fabric name)** He was Sayu's older cousin. The man on Yuuki's write looked like an older version of Naruto. That's because it was; it was the leaf's village's Fourth Hokage.

"What the hell is this? He is our enemy!" Deidara thought, pushing his hand in a bag of red colored clay Helene got him.

The other Akatsuki members looked ready to fight and the Hokage looked calm. Yuuki had already explained everything to Minato Namikaze. So the Hokage had no reason to worry or get up from his seat.

"Everyone calm down. I am who brought Minato here. You all know of my power to bring objects to life. Well it is more correct with humans and animals." Yuuki snapped, her eyes narrowed at the Akatsuki members. They still didn't know her full powers so it was best if they didn't cross her.

"I have no attention of fighting any of you hear. I'd saw leave it for our world but I am dead in our world." Minato told the Akatsuki members before he turned his head to smile at the three new young girls.

"It is nice to meet three of Yuuki's friends. I am Minato Namikaze." He greeted himself as he smiled kindly at the tree girls. All the three girls returned the smile, though Miyu was really confused, and said hello back.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

So this is why Sayu seemed so nervous. She must have known that the Akatsuki might have started up a fight with the Fourth Hokage. I know understood that but Miyu was still looking confused.

"Um, Yuuki, what do you mean by power?" She asked and I felt myself blush myself. I don't even know if Miyu knew Yuuki was a vampire so I didn't know how they would she'd react to the vampire thing.

Though she did know about my levitation power, the werewolf thing never came up. It's not that we didn't trusted Miyu or anything but... well I've known her longer. Helene still liked Miyu and trusted her, she just didn't know her like I did.

"Oh, right. Well I'm a vampire. I have a power that allows my drawings to life." she explained and all Miyu did was blink before looking at the Akatsuki and back. I had a good idea what she was thinking.

"You know, that might have crept me out if I didn't find out about them first." She was smiling while her them was pointed behind at the Akatsuki, who still looked a little tense. It seemed they were still unhappy about Minato being here and I think Pein was even glaring; then again why wouldn't he glare at an enemy.

"Yuuki, can you explain why you brought one of our enemies here?" Pein asked and could tell he was really trying to stay calm about this. Yuki shrugged and looked at the Akatsuki leader innocently.

"It can get lonely here, even with Sayu with me. My parents were killed by villagers long ago and all I have left of my family is our money and servants. I want someone to keep me company. Not that Sayu does that already." Yuuki explained and I noticed a couple blushes around the room. People can sure be dirty minded.

"Who's he?" Kisame asked and pointed to the other boy sitting beside Yuki. If I didn't know any better, I could have swore he had been staring at Konan.

"He is my cousin, Kaoru Ayasaki. My aunt and uncle left for work for a while so he came to stay with Yuuki and me." Sayu introduced her cousin for us. I saw the boy, or like man, blink before he looked at us with kind smiles.

"Hello, my name is Kaoru Ayasaki. I am Sayu's cousin and am thirty four. I had nothing better to do so I came to visit my cute cousin and her friends." The man was grinning goofy like while he started to ruffle her hair. Sayu herself was pushing her cousin off with what looked like a small pout while saying she already explained who he was..

"You guys can sit anywhere you want. I'll have some servants take your things to the same rooms you used last time. Miyu, there is a room ready for you. One of my servants will show you the way when you are ready to sleep." Yuuki said as twenty, if not over, servants came into the living room.

I willingly gave them my things I had been carrying. So did most of the others with their things they had been carrying in. Yet, things turned a little ugly when two servants tried to take Kisame's sword and Hidan's scythe.

"You want to be fucking sacrificed? Don't fucking touch my Scythe you heathen!" Hidan shouted at the servant that was trying to take it to his room. I was getting nervous since an angry Hidan with his scythe was worse than Freddy Grudger in your nightmare.

Kisame on the other hand actually looked amused as his Samehada cut the hand of the servant that had taken it. After that it appeared no one was brave enough to touch the mist ninja's weapon again Although the servants were still trying to get Hidan's scythe; at is until he kicked on of the savants across the room.

"OK, that is enough. Reggie, Ron you can leave." Yuuki waved her arm and the two Servants left without a fight. Hidan and Kisame settled back down and sat beside their partners on the couches.

"Alright, now that that is all over, what do you have planed for us? Are we going to the pool?" I asked, still curious why we brought or swimsuits. Yuuki looked at me while shaking her head.

"We will swim but tomorrow and at the beach. It is so post to be hot tomorrow so it will be good to go tomorrow." I noticed I wasn't the only one looking confused at Yuuki. If we weren't going to swim today what were we going to do. Yuuki suddenly looked at Miyu.

"Ashley said you can work a DJ stand. Would you mind working the one I own?" Yuuki asked and I looked at Miyu to see her smiling.

"Sure, just show me where it is and I can set up." Miyu said with a grin on her face, standing up. Yuuki also stood up as did Sayu and her cousin so the rest of us stood up as well.

"Right, everyone follow me. You'll understand what I have in mind in a moment." Yuuki told us, leaving the room so we had to follow her.

After a short while of walking down the halls of Yuuki's summer house, we all entered a big room that looked to be a dance studio. The floor was wooden, one side of the wall was made out of mirrors. There was a corner of what looked like changing rooms. On one side of the room was a black platform with a DJ equipment that was already set up. The last thing in the room was a long table that reminded me of a judges table.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"This room is strange. **Indeed." **The sudden voices startled everyone into gasps, screams, flinches or maybe a little off all. Everyone looked to the source of the voices.

Zetsu was coming up from the middle of the floor, his body showing only when the plant thing over his head split open. The grass ninja **(yes, Zetsu is from the grass lands) **was soon fully visible. Zetsu was wearing the red shirt Ashley had made him today.

"Huh, so that's where you were." Yuuki said, tapping her chin. Zetsu looked at her, his yellow eyes glowing.

"**We would have been here sooner if we didn't get lost." **The dark side said harshly, his yellow eye narrowing to his light side. That side just looked innocent as his arm shrugged.

"It's hard navigating in territory I don't know. We got here, didn't we?" his white side asked. The black side tsked but Yuuki interrupted before they could argue some more, or tied to.

"Perhaps you sure focused more on the fact that there is a dead leaf ninja standing in the room." To the white side's statement he turned his head so the black side could see as well.

"**What's he doing here?" **the black side asked, his yellow eye glowing in what looked light anger. Everyone sighed by this point, tried of listening to Zetsu talk to himself.

"I brought him here. Now that everyone is here can I announce what I have planed?" Yuuki asked before a new conversation about Minato being here. Once everyone was calm again they looked at Yuuki.

"Now, this is what I want to do." Yuuki announced and started to explain everything.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

OK, as soon as Yuuki explained what we were doing I refused, even if there was a first, second and third place prize. I couldn't sing, actually I don't know if I can, and I wasn't going to do it with a good chance of humiliating myself.

Along with me Sasori and Zetsu stayed out. I don't really understand Sasori's reason but Zetsu wasn't going to sing since his sides kept arguing with himself to what he wated to do. So he and Sasori were judges. I felt really uncomfortable with being a judge, for personal reasons. So Yuuki would be the third judge until she would sing, which would be last.

The reason I didn't want to sing or judge was because of something that happened when I was younger. It is actually kind of childish and silly to worry about but my reason is I was afraid of what people would think. If the Akatsuki wasn't here I would probably sing.

The problem with me was I did not always know Helene, Miyu or anyone else. In fact I lived in a whole different town. Back in my home town I was a big bully target and whenever I tried to do something, like dances at the school dances, I would get these ugly sneers and glares from the girls around me. So now I have trust issues.

"Since Sayu and Kaoru want to sing together, they will go first." Yuuki said while she took her seat in the middle of the table. She was sitting beside both Sasori and Zetsu.

"Why the fuck are we even doing this? It is stupid." Hidan demanded, seeming unhappy. I rolled my eyes at him as Kakuzu hit him over the head.

"Shut up, Hidan. There is money involved." I sighed inward and rolled my eyes. Of course all he cared about was the money.

"It's good to act like an idiot at times and have some fun. Besides think of it this way; you have something to tease and or blackmail each other with later." I explained from my spot on the floor. They all looked at me.

"What about you, why aren't you doing anything?" I sighed and hung my head for a moment before bringing it back up.

"Personal issues. I can't stand in front of a group without getting really nervous." I explained with a small shrug. A couple of the people in the room stared at me before looking away; like they didn't believe me.

"Miyu, can you put the song on Superhuman?" Sayu asked, bringing everyone's attention to her and Kaoru. They were already standing on the stage, ready to sing.

"Is that by Chris Brown?" Sayu nodded and Miyu flipped through music until she found what she had wanted.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

Soon, Sayu and Kaoru were finished their song. The Akatsuki members actually seemed impressed while the judges gave them a thirty. Because of split personalities, who couldn't agree with each other, they gave support answers.

Next to sing was Helene. When coming onto the stage she told Miyu to look for a song called Breathe by Anna Nalick. Miyu easily found it and played the song. Just like Sayu and Kaoru, the Akatsuki were surprised by her. Maybe this was easier than it looked for them.

Soon Minato went. Since he didn't seem to yet understand English he sang a Japanese song that Miyu, Ashley and Helene couldn't understand. It must have been good for Zetsu's dark side to give him a nine. Even Sasori gave him a six. As for Yuuki, she gave him a ten.

Since no one knew who should go next after Minato was finished, Yuuki picked the order for the Akatsuki as well as request songs for them to sing. First would be Pein and Yuuki requested him to sing Man's Word by Gary Jules.

Since Pein didn't know the words to the song Yuuki got out a karaoke machine. Of course Pein also refused to sing at first but after a whisper in his ear from Sayu, he changed his mind.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was surprised to hear the leader of Akatsuki sing. It was something they never imagined him doing before in his life. Well I guess that goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover.

Pein got a thirty five out of forty for that performance; Zetsu's dark since only giving him a ten. It didn't really matter since Pein was now in the lead for first place.

The singing contest went on and things were going good; some of the songs were evening very amusing to listen to. Some of the Akatsuki members, like Tobi for example, even tried to dance. Though it did fit his song at least; I Like To Move It.

One of the most surprising songs sung was If I Had A Million Dollars by Kakuzu. No one knew he could make his voice that soft but he also took off his face mask, exposing his stitches to everyone. He got a thirty seven, beating Pein by two points.

Hidan had sung a song no one really knew the name off. In fact Miyu had to improvise the music for this song since it was one he ether made up or heard back in his home world. Either way only got a twenty five, three less points than Tobi. Hidan was pissed off and was going to start a fight but Pein stopped him.

Well soon everyone had sung, Deidara singing American Idiot by Green Day. Itachi sang Welcome to My Life Simple plan. Kisame had sung I'm Blue which got all four girls holding in small giggles. Lastly, Konan sang Any man of Mine. **(I know I didn't have you sing, Yuuk, but I am still giving you your Madara sceen)**

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Well, that was eventful. Surprisingly, yet not so surprisingly, Kakuzu got first place, Pein got seconds and Minato got third. The prizes were five thousand dollars, three thousand dollars and five hundred dollars.

After the sing off Yuuki had a lunch set up for us. It pretty much a barb-b-q/picnic style lunch. There was hot dogs, burgers, macaroni salad, sandwiches and chips. Also for healthy eaters, cold veggies with dip.

As we were eating I talked about Samantha and Dea's visit that one day. Miyu, who wasn't told since she ran off the other day, and Yuuki looked embarrassed. Sayu looked like a mix of things that ended up making her look just confused. Minato seemed to look amused; I could see him trying not to smile at the postion the Akatsuki was in.

After eating Yuuki thought it would be good just to relax and watch some movies; just be lazy for the rest of the way. We were going to watch the three Twilight movies, which kind of felt weird with both Helene and Yuuki watching as well. Though I think Helene just wanted to laugh at the wrong facts and drool over the hot werewolf boys.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, staring at the wide screen TV. The Akatsuki were using up two of the couches. Yuuki, Sayu and Minato in the chairs, leaving the fourth one free while Helene and Miyu sat on the floor with me. We had our own bowl of popcorn, chips and a bottle of pop in front of us for the three of us to share. The others also had bowls and bottles to share.

_**~Yuuki's P.O.V~**_

Once the movies were over I set up supper for everyone before we would all go to sleep. As a vampire I wasn't really tired but I also didn't sleep much this morning, or at all. So I would sleep without much trouble tonight. Though I would need Sayu to walk me up tomorrow morning so I wouldn't sleep through the day.

I started up to my room, as were most of the others, when I noticed someone was following me. Sighing, I stopped walking right as I had entered my room. Yet I kept my back to the person. I already knew who it was.

"What do you want, Tobi?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. I knew who he really was, as would any Naruto fan, so I knew he was evil and would try someone on me.

"Yuuki-Chan, what other powers do you have?" this time I turned my head around to see the masked man tilting his head. I sighed inwardly, already knowing what he was getting at. He wants to know so badly, fine, I will tell him.

"Scared I know your little secret, Madara?" I couldn't help but smirk as I walked the rest of the way into my room. Yet I was suddenly pushed into the rest of my room and by my neck.

"How much do you know about me?" his voice was finally in that deep man voice instead of childish boy voice he used for Tobi. I glared at him as I noticed his one see able eye starting to glow red.

"First off you think choking actually hurts me? Secondly I know enough about you." I answered in a snarl. I held back on my vampire strength for now, curious to see what he would do, or try to do, to me. Noticing his eye get redder, Madara tightened his grip on me.

"Ignorant child. Hold your tongue." I couldn't help but snicker. He was the evilest in the Akatsuki, probably the Naruto world, and that is the best he has to say?

"Madara, did you forget I am one hundred and sixteen years old?" I asked, raising and eyebrow before rolling my eyes. With his free hand Madara took off his mask, showing how pissed off he was.

"I could kill you right here right now you know." He threatened but I glared right into his face. I was the first person of this world to actually see his face in person but I didn't give a shirt.

"You are really annoying me, Madara. I'm am not a child; let go of me." I hissed, baring my fangs at him and letting my own eyes turn red. I glared harder as Madara began to smirk.

"Heh, well I have you here maybe I'll free myself of this curse." My eyes widened as he started to lean towards me. I got over my slight shock and punched him in the face as hard as I could.

After a poof of smoke, and Madara's hand off my throat, I looked down to see a kitten. Yet, it wasn't just any kitten but Madara. His face was even orange while his mask was gone. It somehow appeared back on his face. Also, Madara the kitten was sitting on the shirt that had slid off his body once he turned kitten.

"Serves you right, so get out of my room. You are defensive as a kitten." I looked down at him with a glare. Picking him up by the back of his neck I threw him and his shirt out of my room before locking myself in my room; only Sayu having the key to come in.

Sighing and rubbing my forehead, I turned around and walked to my bed. I hope that creep gets what's coming to him. If Madara was actually like Zetsu, Tobi as a second personality, I would look for a way to lock his Madara side up forever. Tobi was annoying but at least he wasn't evil.

Climbing myself into my bed I laid myself down. Since I couldn't fall asleep right away I stayed up and thought of my plans tomorrow. It was going to bed a hot day, nice to go swimming on the lake water. I just wonder if Madara would be back to normal by then. If he was he would obviously be pulling his Tobi act again. Oh well. After a few moments I managed to fall sleep.

* * *

Some of this was made on a Net Book Lab top. So some spelling will be bad. typing on these things suck.


	16. Chapter 15

Well here is the next chapter. For the long wait this is my longest chapter yet

New OC's coming in this chapter:

**deixsaso  
XxXMiiDNiGhTXxX  
SammyWithSwagger  
Kakashi Forever

* * *

**

_**~Third person P.O.V~ **_**(I only wrote this part since I love the song and country rock music)**

Ashley was in the room she used last time with the same posters on the walls and animals on her bed. Since it was only elven, and she never even went to bed at eleven on a school night, she was still awake. Actually, Ashley was listening to some Country Rock music on her iPod that she brought along. Not only listening but singing along,

_Well if i had money  
Tell you what I'd do  
I'd go downtown and buy a Mercury or two  
Crazy bout a Mercury  
Lord I'm crazy bout a Mercury  
I'm gonna buy me a Mercury  
And cruise it up and down the road_

_Well the girl I love  
I stole her from a friend  
He got lucky, stole her back again  
She heard he had a Mercury  
Lord she's crazy bout a Mercury  
I'm gonna buy me a Mercury  
And cruise it up and down the road_

Here there was a small guitar solo. So Ashlen played a little air guitar to follow the music. Since she was all alone she even got enough bravery to dance around. She'd never do this kind of thing in public; much too embarrassing. Maybe she would if a couple of her friends and herself was fooling around but otherwise, no.

_Well hey now mama  
You look so fine  
ridin round in your Mercury 49  
Crazy bout a Mercury  
lord I'm crazy bout a Mercury  
I'm gonna buy me a Mercury  
And cruise it up and down the road_

Now there was what sounded like a violin solo, if that's what it really was. This time Ashley didn't play air guitar, or otherwise air violin. Yet she did move her body and head side to side in her type of dace.

_Well my baby went out  
She didn't stay long  
Bought herself a Mercury, come a cruisin home  
She's crazy bout a Mercury  
Yeah she's crazy bout a Mercury  
And cruise it up and down the road_

This time it was a keyboard solo and Ashley did play alone with it. It was one of her favorite parts of this song. She wondered if Helene would be able to play this on her piano back the werewolf's grandparent's house.

_Well if I had money  
I tell you what I'd do  
I'd go downtown and buy me a Mercury or two  
Crazy bout a Mercury  
I'm gonna buy me a Mercury  
And cruise it up and down the road _

The last line was actually repeated three times before the song was finished and Ashley turned off her iPod. She was satisfied with herself for letting all of that out. It was something Ashley couldn't do in front of others because of her lack of confidence over herself. She didn't even think she could sing good; she just loved Country Rock music.

Covering a yawn with her hand, Ashley walked over to the lamp light she had left on and the room became darkened. The only light now was the night lights in the hall way **(Some people really do use them in case you don't know) **and the moon light coming in from outside.

As Ashley was getting into her bed and falling asleep, she was unaware of the ninja that had been listening to her sing outside of the room. A grin appeared on his shark like face, silently chuckling as to not give up his position.

_**~Kisame's P.O.V~**_

I shoved my hands into the pockets of the pants that I was wearing as I walked away from listening in to the girl. I didn't even tend to listen to her sing at first, I was just taking a walk in the halls when I heard her.

It will be fun teasing the girl about her singing tomorrow. Living with her for a while it is easy knowing personality so I know she will get embarrassed. Now the question is would it be a sad or angry embarrassed? It will be fun finding out.

It had been such a long time since I could have any real fun. Since fighting and killing was off limits by orders of the leader. So at least I could get some satisfaction out of this; hey, I was evil, what do you expect me to do?

"Meow!" I stopped and looked down when I heard a cat. I couldn't hold in my laugh when I saw that idiot, Tobi, looking up at me.

"So, who did you annoy this time? It couldn't have been Deidara; I would have heard an explosion. Hmm, let me thing." I teased as I picked up the Akatsuki apprentice from the floor. The cursed member meowed at me again and tried nuzzling me; I held him away from me.

"Ah, don't even try that stuff on me, cat boy, it wont work on me like it would those girls." I snickered and held him by the scruff of his neck. Tobi flattened his ears on his head, trying to look cute I guess.

I bet Deidara would love to get his hands on Tobi when he was like this. Yet I didn't think Yuki would like a part of her house suddenly missing. I also didn't think Pein would little kitten body parts scattered very where.

Deciding on who I was taking him to, I carried Tobi down the hall to a certain room that had a certain wooden man in it. With this certain member I could prank and annoy two people at once. Now I wasn't even sure if Sasori slept since I knew he was a puppet yet I still knew he had to rest his eyes.

Slowly opening the door I peeked inside the room. The lights were off and the wooden man was indeed laying in the bed. So he did sleep after all, interesting for a person that doesn't even drink or eat. Shaking the thought from my head I brought Tobi to my face to I could look at him.

"Go be a good boy and _play_ with Sasori for a while, alright Tobi?" whispering to not wake up the other man I dropped Tobi in the room. I quickly shut the door before walking out; no way would he know it was me that let Tobi in his room. I'd get myself poisoned.

_**~Third person P.O.V/time skip~**_

It was even in the morning and only half the people in the house were awake. All the people that were awake was eating breakfast in the large dining room. For the Akatsuki Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Itachi and Hidan were awake. For the girls only Ashley and Helene. Ashley was a little unhappy, wanting to sleep but the sun shone in her room again.

Since it was still early, there was hardly any talking and all the seven people did was eat. Once in a while the silence was broken by someone asking a question to someone else but other than that it was pretty peaceful. Itachi was even reading a book about world war 1 that he found in the room he had been using.

"The the fuck happened to _you_?" Hidan's shout caused everyone to look at him before look to where he was looking. A few held in their laughter, a couple couldn't control their laughs and the rest just looked surprised.

Sasori was slowly walking into the dining room as his hand gripped a twitching, obviously poisoned Tobi kitten; Pumpkin. From what was visible of his body, everyone could see scratch marks everywhere. The more visible marks was on Sasori's face. The puppet master looked calm enough yet, since it seemed the kitten was poisoned, the wooden man had been angry.

"Is he, dying?" Helene asked, staring at the twitching kitten Sasori placed at the table. The seemed Pein had been thinking the same thing since he glared at the puppet man.

"No, it is just a paralyzingly poison. He'll be fun in a few hours. If I find out who let him in my room, that person will get it a lot worse. Who was it that turned Tobi back into a kitten anyways?" He asked, sitting with a hand under his chin. Even if his face was dulled, their was a murderous aura floating around him.

"It had to be one of the girls. We can't turn each other into kittens." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the girl non Akatsuki members in the room, who held out their hands.

"It wasn't me. I slept through the night." Helene defended and Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I had my door locked this time. No one could get in without me hearing." She also defended herself, unhappy with how the heart stealer was looking at her.

"Hey, What's going on? Why is there a cat on the table?" Again people looked to the doorway to see that Miyu was now walking into the room.

"It's Tobi; someone kit him last night and put him in Sasori's room." Itachi said without even looking up from his book. He wouldn't have thought this world would have hand wars similar to the wars in his own world.

"Well I didn't do it so don't look at me." Miyu denied as she sat on the free spot of Ashley and grabbed some pancakes. The people in the room looked away from her and started to do there own thing again.

"Dude, what's up with the twitching cat?" Kaoru asked as he walked into the dining room with his cousin Sayu. A few rolled their eyes and others sighed in annoyance from the same question for the third time.

Sayu on the other hand was staring at Sasori instead of the twitching cat. She noticed the scratches all over his puppet body, including the face. She than glazed down at the oranges faced, twitching kitten. She quickly understood what had happened here; Tobi used Sasori as a scratching post so the puppet master.

_**~Sasori's P.O.V~**_

"Sasori-Sama, I can fix those scratches for you." I turned my head at the voice of Sayu and raised one of my eyebrows. What was the Sama for?

"What's the Sama for?" I asked curiously. Deidara had already given me the Danna title but he was my partner and we knew each other for a while now; this girl was a stranger to me.

"Clearly out of respect. You are my favorite character from the Naruto series." the girl explained and I stared at the girl, nodding slightly.

"How could you fix these cuts?" I asked and lifted my arm to examine the cuts that idiot gave me.

At first I thought it was Deidara that put Tobi, or Pumpkin as his cat name was, in my room, but then I realized that he would have preferred to use the cat as bomb practice. It had to be someone else that put in inside my room.

"I have some wood filler that will work. Follow me; it's in my room." Getting up I followed the girl to her room. I had no reason not to trust her; she was nothing compared to my ninja skills.

Besides there was something about this girl that reminded me of myself. She seemed so calm, quiet and her face held a dull look just like my puppets. That thought put a small grin on my face. Even if she wasn't very useful she would make a beautiful piece of art.

"Sit on my bed, I'll get the wood filler." As Sayu went to look in a drawer I sat on the bed and looked around the room.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

As Sayu was getting the things she needed to fix Sasori's body, the puppet master was looking at the puppets that sat themselves on the shelves that lined one wall. There was about thirty little, five inch puppets, not all of them the same.

Some of the puppets were based on Naruto, a puppet of each Akatsuki member. Other puppets were based off other animals like Vampire Knight, puppets of both Zero Kirtyu and Kaname Kuran. There were even puppets of Pokemon characters and even a puppet of Sponge Bob. There was even a few puppets of Yuuki, Sayu's cousin and of Sayu herself.

Pasted against another wall was a bunch of drawings and a couple posters. Some of the drawings looked like the puppets, like they were they outline plan to how she wanted them to look. Others looked like they were drawn by someone else. Off to the side of the drawings was a poster of Sasori smirking, his fingers up as his chakra strings were seen going off the poster while in the background was a puppet being controlled by the puppet master.

Now, on the bed was a umbreon Pokemon stuffed doll. Around it's neck was a Naruto sand village forehead protector. On the side table beside the bed were a couple small plushies and another Naruto forehead protector but this one from the leaf village.

"Here, carefully put this stuff in the cuts to full them up." Sayu's voice cute through Sasori's thoughts and he looked at her to see the girl holding out a tube of what looked like glue. Sasori took it from her and carefully started to fill up the cuts on his body.

"I need a mirror for my face." Sasori said calmly and Sayu nodded, pointing to a door in her room the living puppet thought to be a closet.

"You can use my privet bathroom I need to go wake up Yuuki." with another nod of his head, and getting up from the bed, Sayu left the puppet master alone in her room. So she didn't notice as Sasori snuck to shelves and took a certain little puppet.

**_~Normal POV/Time Skip~_**

Instead of driving my van, everyone rode in a large limo that Yuki owned. It was so big inside it could fit at least ten more people and their would still be room for the mini fridge. Everyone, and by everyone I mean the Akatsuki, once again had disguises on; or rather they did the transformation jutsus.

Everyone's Jutsu's where the same as the last times, except for Zetsu's. Yet that would be because no one hadn't seen his transformation jutsu form before. The plant thing was gone and his skin was no longer two colors. His skin color was a pale, almost white and his hair was black. His eyes stayed the same color and he was wearing green swim shorts. He would have looked more goth if they were black. As for Tobi, or _Madara_ he _finally _took off his mask and did the transformation Jutsu.

I wasn't in the greatest of moods right now though. Apparently someone had been listening in to my singing last night. Then that _someone_ thought it would be funny to mention it to everyone to try to embarrass me. While it worked but I was now also pissed off. Yet would should I expect from some Akatsuki member?

Luckily most of the teasing already happened so I was left alone by now. Some of the Akatsuki members had been nice and not bothered to bug me about it yet others kept questioning me that if I could sing why didn't I at the sing off. It seems they didn't understand the meaning of I get nervous when when a group watches me.

"Yuuki-Sama, we have arrived." The voice of the driver was a bit muffled through the darkened glass that separated him from the rest of us.

"Thank you Daiki." She called back and I felt the limo come to a stop. Sighing deeply from the long ride I got out of the limo with the rest of the people.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

"It's about fucking time!" Hidan shouted as he came out of the limo with the others. Like most of the others his butt was numb and his legs were asleep from the long, two hour ride.

"Oh shut up, Hidan. We are all glad that we are finally here." His partner snapped, rolling his green eyes in annoyance. Like Tobi and Zetsu his transformation Jutsu was different from last time.

Kakuzu wasn't wearing any of his masks or headgear. His skin was a nice tanned color and all of his stitches were _gone._ The four masks that would normally be see on his back were also hidden by the jutsu. In all respect Kakuzu actually looked hot.

"Helene, Miyu, lets go look for a free space big enough for all of us." Ashley said to her two friends as she picked up the two large baskets of food. The two girls nodded as they got the beach umbrella, blanket and ball.

"Hey, Dei, come with us. You can help give the others a signal when we find a good place." Helene called and waved the bomber over with her free hand. A slow smirk spread on Deidara's face, having his own little idea for a signal.

The Akatsuki weren't given fake names after all. It would get too confusing and someone would slip out their real name at one point or another. **(1)** Besides, a fake name wouldn't seem to work if the Akatsuki gave themselves awake like Deidara did the other times; just by acting like himself. So instead the Akatsuki had been given nicknames that hopefully weren't too obvious to other people.

After a while of walking past people, the four teenagers **(2) **found a spot in the sand big enough for everyone in their group. Miyu set up the beach blanket and Helene set up the umbrella on the left side as Ashley put the food down.

_**~Helene's P.O.V~**_

Once the spot we found was all set up I dug into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out a small clump of light blue clay. I know I shouldn't do this but I trust Deidara enough not to blow up the whole beach.

"Dei, I will give you this if you only use it to tell the others where we are. You can explode it underwater after, alright?" I asked and watched the bomber eye the clay as if he were a little kid eyeing a piece of candy.

"As long as I get to blow _something _up I really don't care, un." his grin made my heart speed up a little. Oh god he was so hot looking.

"Just no killing people." I warned and held out the clay for him to take from me. I watched as he put his right hand to his lips and undo his jutsu enough to show the mouth on his hand.

He reached out his hand and actually took the clay buy using the tongue of his mouth. The wetness of his spite against my hand felt a little cross, but I just rubbed it against my shorts, which I slipped off onto the blanket next.

I watched as Deidara allowed his hand to chew the clay before his hand spit it up. I watched as his hand squeezed the clay until it was shaped into a bird. The bird took flight and flew the way we had walked from to tell the others were we were.

"Hey, Miyu and I are going to head into the water. Make sure to tell Big Blue he is not allowed to make any shark pranks. They aren't funny and the way he does it people can get hurt." Ashley said as she pulled off her clothes to revile a blue one piece bathing suit. I know she was using code names in case people around us decided to listen in.

"Right, I'll remember that." I called after her with a wave. I watched her enter the water as I noticed the bird come back and head for the same water.

"Ashley, Miyu, wait! Come back!" I shouted but I had shouted too late. The two other girls had already dived under the water so they couldn't hear me nor see the bird bomb coming their away.

"Dei, don't explode it yet! Ashley and Miyu are in there!" I shouted and tried grabbing his arm to pull it away. Yet the bomber pushed me off with a smirk.

"Don't be so panicked, Helene. I promise this won't hurt them. Besides you promised I could do this." Now I was really nervous as I watched the bird dive under water at a distance from the shore. At the same time Ashley and Miyu raised their heads from the water.

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

This was really bad. No matter how much Helene asked and begged for Deidara to wait until the girls were safe out of the water, the bomber ignored her. The bird itself already dived into the water and was swimming down as much as a bird made of clay could.

"What is going on?" Pein demanded, seeing how worried Helene was while Deidara still had that smirk on his face.

"Deidara is going to make a large wave with a bomb! Ashley and Miyu are in the water." Helene explained quickly, hoping the Akatsuki leader would be able stop the bomber. Pein narrowed his eyes at Deidara and was about to speak but the blond bomber beat him to it.

"Katus! **(3)**" He shouted with two fingers near his mouth. A loud, yet sort of muffled explosion interrupted anyone else from speaking.

Huge burst of water shot into the air and instead of crashing down right away it created multiple large waves. While multiple watchers were startled about the sudden Bang and new wave, other people were cheering and rushing into the water to surf.

"See? No harm done, yeah. That was a beautiful piece of art and as you can see others are enjoying it as much as I did, hmm." Deidara said smugly as he crossed his arms cross his chest and he was right. Even Ashley and Miyu seemed to be having some fun.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

Now I had a very good idea who caused these big waves but I wasn't really complaining. It was fun floating up and over the large waves and the surfers at the beach seemed to be having a fun time as well.

"Watch out!" a girl screamed at Miyu and me and I looked just in time to see a surfer girl an inch away from us.

"Miyu! Duck!" I shouted and ducked underwater before the girl could hit my head. A moment later I resurfaced to see the girl heading for sure and Miyu was coughing as if she swallowed water.

"Who was that?" Miyu asked and I shrugged my shoulders before we started to swim back to shore.

"I don't know but she is heading for the Akatsuki!" I now started to panic. Was _another _person going to find out the truth; and would Deidara once again be the one to let out the secret.

"Oi, bitch, get the fuck off of me!" I could hear Hidan shout from here so I could only guess that the surfer girl had crashed into him.

"Sorry, that wave came out of nowhere." I could hear that girl groan and both Miyu and I got out of the water.

"Hey, what is going on?" as Miyu called out I noticed that some of the Akatsuki members were snickering. Ether it was to the girl's comment or that the fact she was laying on top of him I wasn't sure.

"This big wave seemed to come out of nowhere and I lost control of my board. Sorry for almost crashing into the two of you." The girl apologized as she got off the anger looking Jashinist and picked up her board. Now that this girl was standing up I could see what she looked like better.

Her long blond hair was in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a light brown with a tint of red in them. She seemed to be the same height as Sasori so I guessed she might have been fifteen or sixteen. Her skin was similar to Hidan's and she was wearing a orange Bikini.

"My name is Alice and I really am sorry for hitting you like that; it won't happen again." The girl, Alice, promised with a smile on her face. I thought I noticed something sticking out her back but as I looked harder I saw it was only two little bruises.

"Did you get those bruises surfing." I asked and pointed to her back. I know pointing is rude but whatever and I'm not trying to be rude here.

Alice sudden looked uncomfortable for some reason. She shifted on her feet and looked behind her as if looking at her own back.

"No. I got them from… something else. I'll see you guys later. I'm going surfing while the waves are still good." Alice ran away from us and back into the water while waving. I looked away from the strange girl as I watched Hidan get back up.

"Stupid bitch for knocking me down." I smirked at his mumbling. This was the second time a non-ninja got the best of him.

"Couldn't you have jumped out if the way like any ninja would?" I mocked him which got him to glare at me. I'd only be scared if he brought his Scythe with him since, I do have no doubt that he would try to kill me.

"Oy! Shut up you stupid bitch! You are lucky I am unarmed or else I would sacrifice you right here and right now." He snarled and I actually held in my shiver. I should remind myself more often that there is still a part of me that fears Hidan.

**_~Third person P.O.V~_**

"Something is wrong with that girl. She's not human; I can smell it on her." Yuuki's quiet mumble barely went unheard by anyone. Sayu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I read her mind just now. She is glad we don't know about her demon wings." Sayu mumbled back, her arms lightly over her light blue bathing suit top. Kaoru Ayasaki stood beside his cousin and looked thoughtful.

"It's not the first time we have meant a non human person. She's already left so she isn't a threat to us so lets just have some fun in the sun." Kaoru smiled and motioned to the beach.

_**~Time Skip~**_

After a couple of hours at the beach everyone was having fun. Yet not everyone was swimming or stayed at the beach. After the first while Sasori and Zetsu went for a walk down the gravel path that was surrounded by trees. Yuuki had went for a nap under the umbrella since being a vampire awake all day was tiring.

Itachi was reading a book on the blanket close to Yuuki. Deidara had been making more bombs with clay Helene gave him to make more big waves. A few people in the group even started a volleyball game. It was a girls verses boys game. Hidan and Kisame against Miyu and Helene; so far the game was tied. Minato was enjoying himself in the sun after a little bit of swimming, sitting beside Yuuki but in the sun.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Yo, Ashley!" the sudden and familiar voice started me. I haven't hear that voice in a few years now.

"Naomi, it's been such a long time!" I shouted and swam to the shore so I could hug my long ago friend. Naomi hugged me back with a soft chuckle.

Naomi Pearson was one of my good friends before my family had moved. We had actually lived next to each other and she was one of my only friends. Not long before my family moved her's moved to Toronto. After that we lost touch since my family moved and our phone number changed. We'd sometimes write emails but soon that also stopped for some reason.

Now the eighteen year old girl stood in front of me in a blue two piece swim suit. She still looked the same as I saw her last as well. Her skin was still darkened to give her that Jamaican look. Her brown eyes were filled with friendliness at the time. Her long curly black hair was hanging over her shoulders freely. Since she didn't look wet I guess she just got here.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. It's been about five years, hasn't it." Naomi asked as we broke our hello hug. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I missed you. I made a lot more friends though." Naomi smiled and she patted my shoulder as if she were proud of me.

"I can sure see it. Can you introduces me to some of your friends?" I smiled and nodded, leading Naomi to the volleyball game to meet Helene and Sayu.

"Hey, Ashley, who's she?" Due to Helene's question the game she and the others were playing was cut off so the others could look at us.

"This is Naomi Pearson. We used to friends until she moved to Toronto. Naomi, this is Helene Emily Losev and Miyu Bachiko." I introduced my old friend to my new friends and vis-versa.

"_Who's _the new bitch?" Hidan asked as if he was confused. Since I knew Naomi didn't like swearing so I could see her glaring at the Jashinist.

"Who is this irritating jerk." Hidan glared more and I noticed Kisame chuckling. This can't be good.

"You better watch your fucking tongue, you bitch!" Hidan growled and I was starting to get very nervous; I had a feeling Hidan would be the one reviling the secret this time.

"What if I don't? You going to hit me like the other jerk men in the world?" Naomi demanded with her arms crossed.

"Hey!" I shouted and ran over to Hidan before that twenty two year old idiot could open his mouth.

"Shut your mouth and I'll buy you a new Jashinist pendent." I whispered, trying to get the man to shut his mouth and keep the secret. Hidan actually looked like he was considering it before he now glared at me.

"You better not be lying to me. You never lie to a Jashinist." I held my hands out in defense and nodded.

"Don't worry. I promise on my own god. We worship different gods but you can still trust a promise to a god, can't you?" I asked, still whispering. Hidan looked a little calmer and looked back at my friend, tsking.

"Whatever. I'm going swimming. You coming Kis?" I don't think Kisame liked that name since he grunted a bit before walking on with Hidan.

"OK, that was a little strange. What did you tell that man?" I fake an innocent smile as I shrugged. I could see that Naomi was going to say something else but someone cut her off once again.

"Naomi Pearson? Of the Pearson's that are really rich?" We turned to see Yuuki standing close to us. It seemed that she had woke from her nap.

"Yeah, you heard about my family?" Naomi asked, sounding curious. Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Yuuki Kujou. I'm from a rich family in Japan." Naomi smiled and greeted herself back.

"Naomi, it's good to see you again but, unless you want to come alone, I'm going for a small walk." I announced and the two girls looked at me.

"It's alright. I have to go back to my towel before someone steals my bag; it has my laptop in it." I couldn't help myself from laughing a little. It seems Naomi didn't change with taking her laptop where ever she went.

"Alright, we'll catch up later." I called to her and waved as I walked away.

**_~Time Skip/Third Person P.O.V~_**

It had been only ten minutes of walking and Ashley spotted two girls she knew. One girl was a seventeen year old Cassie, a girl Ashley talked to when she was in school. Cassie was also into some of the Akatsuki members like most of her friends.

Cassie had long black hair that went down her back. She also had . Cassie was wearing a blue and green mix swim suit. She was also carrying around what looked like a small beach bag.

The other girl was a thin looking girl to be fourteen. She was actually a sixteen year old girl with shoulder long dirty blond hair, tinted red. Her hair was in pigtails. Her name was Dawn, Cassie's best friend and she was wearing a purple swim suit.

"Hi, Ashley." Ashley smiled over to Cassie and waved as she walked over.

"How's it going, Cassie. Hello Dawn. Heh, everyone seems to be at the beach today." Ashlen laughed lightly and Cassie also laughed as Dawn greeted back with a smile and wave; a bit shy since she didn't know Ashley too well.

"I know what you mean. Dawn and I have run into five different people that we know." Cassie laughed and Dawn was nodding in agreement.

"How many people did you run into, Ashley?" Dawn asked, reaching into the beach bag Cassie was carrying and snatched herself a piece of pocky.

"I actually came here with fifteen other people." Ashley admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. The two girls looked at her in surprised.

"Fifteen? You didn't all come in the same car did you?" Dawn asked jokingly, giggling at the idea of Ashley and fifteen others coming out of a clown style car.

"Actually yes. It was a limo. Cassie, do you remember Sayu from middle school?" Ashley asked as Dawn was awestruck that her joke wasn't much of a joke.

"Yeah I do. Wasn't she living with a rich girl named Yuuki?" Ashley nodded at Cassie and smiled.

"Yeah, she came to Japan to spend summer in her summer house. I've made friends with her and Sayu so we all came to the beach together. Oh and Sayu's cousin is visiting them." The two girls nodding in understanding but that still left twelve other people.

"Who are the other twelve? You only named three! Name the other twelve woman!" Dawn, now over her shyness, shouted out of hyperness from the sugar.

"Um, I think you had too much sugar, Dawn." Ashley said instead of answering and Cassie laughed but also looked a little nervous.

"Why are you changing the subject? Tell me who the twelve other people are!" The girl demanded with a hyper crazed smile on her face.

"Just friends. Listen, I'll see you two later. I might have a Bar-B-Que this Friday so you can come to that." Ashley smiled at the two girls and Dawn pouted, not getting the actually answer she wanted.

"Cool, we will be there. See you later, Ashley." Cassie waved as she dragged a hyper Dawn behind her.

**_~Time Skip/Normal P.O.V~_**

After a few more fun at the beach, and eating the picnic lunch we made, it was almost time to head back to Yuuki's summer house. I myself had enough of the beach as I was wanting to go back home to just relax. Maybe I'd let Itachi drive my van back to the house. From what I know he did nothing but read so he had to be relaxed enough.

"Leave me alone you bitch!" I heard a shout close by where we were. At first I thought it was Hidan that shouted again before I realized the voice came from a female.

"Why don't you make us you freak!" another girl shouted and I turned to look for the source of the shouting.

"What is going on!" I turned to see that Pein was looking annoyed. He probably thought the other Akatsuki members were fighting again which I already knew really annoyed him.

"A girl is getting bullied." I answered and pointed to a girl I recognized from my school last year.

Her name was Alexis Nytshadow and she was a year older than me so she would be out of school now. She had shoulder length black hair with several red streaks that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were a redish color they almost looked like fire when she got angery. She was wearing a black bathing suit which completed her goth look.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for a my new nose!" The girl screamed as I watched her grab her nose that Alexis had punched. Who ever said girls were weak should go die in a whole.

"I'm going to go help." I said only so I wouldn't be stopped like I had been before as I walked over to the girl.

"Personally I think you need a new brain rather than a nose, Lindzy." I insulted the bleeding girl with a smirk. Yeah I can have my mean moments but only if I am mad or if I am defending someone.

"Fuck off, Lee, this is non of your business." Lindzy growled and I glared at her in hate. I really didn't like it when people called me by my last name; call it a pet-peeve I guess.

"You dipship brain!" I snarled as I couldn't control my anger; I needed to hit something and Lindzy was something. Yet before I could do much of anything someone grabbed my shoulder to keep me back.

At first I thought it could have been Alexis but when I turned my head around I was actually surprised to see that it was Pein that had stopped me.

"This is unnecessary fighting. Stop it." He ordered and I just stared at him. Did I feel shocked; yes I did.

I wasn't a member of the Akatsuki so he had no reason to order me like he did the others, Besides it wasn't like I would revile their secret by punching this girl. I'm not sure why he stopped me, but I guessed it was because he thought it would let out the secret, but the moment I looked back, Lindzy was running away.

"Thanks for helping me, I guess." Knowing Alexis's personality I wasn't surprised to hear the lack of gratitude. I rolled my eyes and gently shook of Pein's hand; to show no disrespect.

"It's no problem. You know you aren't the only one that hates that bitch." I said and sighed deeply as I slowly calmed down. Now that I was calm I felt a bit guilty.

I was a christian so thinking this way was a kind of sin. Now people had different opinions of different kinds of sins as well. For example some people might think that keeping ten murders in my house is a sin. Also that being friends with a werewolf and vampire is a sin. I don't really believe that but sometimes I do feel bad. Yet only because my parents don't like how I like vampire movies so much.

"Ashley, we need to leave." I could hear the demand in Pein's voice and I sighed deeply. Thanks to the anime I knew Pein's, this Pein and the other five, true power so it was best no to make him angry.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that." I said and sighed deeply before looking at Alexis with a slight smirk.

"Hey, next time you see Lindzy punch her twice as hard for the both of us." I saw a smirk now come onto Alexis's face and she snickered.

"Alright, I will do that. That slut will get what is coming to her." she laughed lightly and I smiled, waving as I walk away

"See ya." I called and walked away with Pein following me.

"That was very unnecessary." Pein said and suddenly sounded like a father disappointed in his child.

"Hey, my business is my business. I was just helping an old schoolmate. Plus I really do hate Lindzy. Punching her wouldn't have given away your secret." I rolled my eyes and walked on a little faster; I wasn't going to let this man scold me for something he does worse; he kills.

"If you start a fight the others will find someway to get involved. Then our secret will get out. We made an agreement not to fight or kill people but you are also apart of that agreement." I looked at Pein to see his grayish purple, due to the transformation Jutsu, narrowed at me.

"First off, I would never, _ever _kill anyone. Also I never agreed to not fight with others. If you want to be mad at someone, go scold Deidara. He had been making bombs all day in plain site and exploding them in the water." I said with irritation before running back to the limo; everything was already packed.

"This was a lot of fun. I even turned wolf for a little while. It was fun." Helene smiled as I sat beside her.

"You managed to turn wolf for a little while? When?" I asked, guessing it had to be when I went for my walk.

"After Miyu and I lost the volleyball game. I hid behind a tree in the hiking path and changed." I smiled at her and nodded as all the others started to fill into the limo.

"Yeah, I had fun as well, but I had enough sun time. All I want to do is go home and relax." I sighed, leaning back in my seat to already start relaxing. I heard a few people agree with me.

"I think I'm going to go through a few day hybridization. I need the rest and my sleeping scudual is getting all messed up." I, with some others, looked at Yuuki to see her yawn, her vampire fangs bared.

Yeah, this was a really good day. I know now that the Akatsuki people with us, everyone's lives will be changing. It was just a mater of knowing how much our lives were going to change.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed ^_^ I just love long chapters. Please review

OC requests remember that you might have to wait a while until you come in. That might mean you will have to wait chapters until you come in. I wont forget about you so just wait.

Thank you for so many reviews. I get over ten every time I post ^_^.I really like long chapters and to make them long I am going to add some randomness before the main event starts.

Also if you want something to happen between/ or to someone, like what happened between Madara and Yuki, feel free to ask. It doesn't have to be with an OC. You can request something silly, like Tobi making the others watch Barny, or something serious, like a rape scene or someone getting killed.

**(1) **Sorry but I don't feel comfortable with the fact names. The idea makes me feel weird

**(2) **Remember Deidara is only 19 so he is still a teenager

**(3) **Please tell me if that is spelled right. I am on a Note Book at school and not really allowed to look it up

**(Bonus) **Sorry no one found out the truth. this chapter was getting a little too long. I think no other chapter will ever be this long again!


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you to XEri-chanX for writing this **(I just edited it)** If anyone wants please also write me a chapter. it will be fun to see what you come out with. Just PM/review me your idea first and ask me.

* * *

_**~Miyu's P.O.V~**_

Ever since we got back from the beach, the weather hadn't been the best. My work had suddenly piled up too, making it harder for me to get over to see the Akatsuki and Ashley. I felt really bad since I've probably missed out on so much. I was once again alone in the house, my father was at the police station, he said that there was some big new case happening. My mother was at the hospital.

Apparently, someone was stabbed and beaten up pretty badly. They had almost all of their blood drained. I thought maybe it was a vampire. Maybe Yuuki might know who it is. The doorbell echoing through the house woke me from my daydream on my current position on my back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I got up and went to the door with a sigh. Upon opening the door, I was met with a bright smile. Too bright for my liking.

"Hi." the boy greeted me with that same bright smile. "I've got a load of tickets for a Miyu Bachiko here." he said. I nodded but felt unsure; I hadn't ordered any tickets...

He handed me a box, and my mouth fell agape. With a box this big there must have been a lot of tickets; maybe close to a hundred.

"Just sign here and here." he said, still smiling and held out the clip board. I did as he asked and he continued to smile.

Once I was done the boy was turning around to leave and I was about to shut my door. Yet, he suddenly turned back around to face me, looking like he remembered something he needed to do.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that the man who sent them told me to tell you he says; 'For you, I'll be seeing you soon, Soshina.'" He left then and never  
turned back.

My face paled, gravity taking hold of the box. I suddenly started to run, grabbing the box, and it was the fastest I'd ever moved. I quickly bolted all of the windows, locked any doors, and sprinted across the street to Ashley's. I didn't bother to knock and slammed the door behind me, tears streaming down my face. Blood was pumping in my ears and my vision blurred. I'd never been so scared before. The note, this time, was normally scary, but this, this meant he knew where I lived, knew where I was... he might know about my friends.

During my panic attack, I had slid down the door sobbing in fright, my heart beating like a caged bird. Ashley had walked into the hall, I guess to see who it was that barged into her house. I couldn't see her expression as she ran towards me. I could hear someone following behind her but my eye were too coated in eyes to notice who it was.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It had been a few days since the trip to the beach and things had been pretty peaceful. I hadn't heard much of Miyu, Sayu or Yuuki for the few days but Helene had spent another night at my house. In fact she was at my house, visiting right now; getting a snack in the kitchen

At the moment I had been just been watching TV with a few of the Akatsuki members when I heard my front door slam open which was weird; the only one that slammed doors was Hidan, as well as anyone else if they were mad, but he was already inside.

My eyes widen and I got up from my spot when I could hear someone crying; a girl and it wasn't Konan. Konan was one of the in the living room with me and some others. I hurried from the living room to see who was at my front door, hearing someone following me.

"Miyu?" I was very surprised when I saw it was my friend that was sitting against the door, crying. She looked up at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"What happened here?" By the voice I realized that it was Pein that had followed me to the front door. I frowned and shrugged my shoulders before sitting one my knees; able to face the girl without her having to look up.

"Miyu, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked softly, touching her shoulder just as softly. I watched as Miyu rubbed her eyes as she made a sniffling noise, as if trying to keep her snot from running.

"Oh... the babysitter was being a bitch. I pity my siblings for being with that bitch." I frowned at the bitterness in her voice but could understand her. Before Dea and Samantha Walker I used to have really mean babysitters as well.

"Hey, I thought your parents took your siblings to your aunts." Helene said and it was the first time I noticed as had followed Pein and me.

"Um, no. My aunt had to go to work so, since I wasn't home in time, dad hired a babysitter." Miyu said quickly and made me frown. Something was defiantly wrong and I don't think it was a babysitter.

_**~Miyu's P.O.V~**_

Damn, I'm so freaked out I forgot a cover story. Sometimes I wish I could just tell my friends about my father but than that means he could hurt them. Who says he wouldn't now anyways? Well I rather be safe than sorry. Besides one person already knows; Pein.

"Ashley, Helene, I need to talk to Mayu alone. If you try to listen in I promise you will regret it." even I had to shutter a little at the coldness in his voice. Yet he was a S-class criminal so what should you expect from him?

"Right. We'll go back to watching TV." Helene said and grabbed Ashley's arm to pull her away. Once my two friends were gone, Pein set his Rinnegan eyes on me.

"Was it your father?" I blinked, slightly surprised he already know but frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, he's found out where I live. He'll come for me and kill me; my friends if they get involved as well." I whispered, rubbing my now dry, but sore, eyes. I thought saw a frown on Pein's face but it disappeared as he looked at the box.

"What is that for?" I looked back at the box and lifted it up.

"This is what my father, my _real_ father, mailed to me. They are tickets to a fashion show today and tickets to a Haunted House opening in October. I don't want to go." I whispered and laid the box on the ground as I stood up. I watched as Pein bent down and picked up the box.

"We should go, even if this is a trap your father will get suspicious. He'll try something else and nothing will happen to you when we are around. Besides, what will you tell the others?" I frowned and sighed deeply. I knew that they were right, about everything.

"Alright, we'll go to a fashion show than." I whispered, taking the box from him as we walked into the living room together.

"Very good... what is a fashion show?" I couldn't help but laugh. Ah, now I feel better.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Did you say fashion show?" I asked, now seeing both Miyu and Pein enter the room.

"What is a fashion show, hmm?" Deidara asked, sounding confused and I couldn't help but laugh. I know there was still things they didn't understand but _fashion show _basicly explained itself with it's name.

"It's a show were girl modals, and sometimes boys, show off different clothes style." Helene explained with a role of her eyes and it seemed all the Akatsuki, in the living room, deadpanned.

"There are tons of tickets. Should I invite Sayu, Yuuki, Kaoru and Minato as well?" Miyu asked while counting the tickets. I noticed the few Akatsuki members twitch, probably at Minato's name, as I shook my head,

"No, Yuuki is having a mini hibernation. Since she is a vampire and having staying up so many days she'd be very tired. She is coming to thebar-b-q Friday though." I added and noticed Pein still looked a bit annoyed at the bar-b-q idea.

The great -said with sarcasm- Akatsuki leader didn't want a bunch of people at my house where people already couldn't find out who they where. Yet when I told him it was people that already found out he finally agreed to allow the bar-b-q; like he had to be given permission in the first place. Yet, I kind of lied and people that didn't know their secret was indeed coming.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan shouted as he walked into the living room with his scythe on his back. I rolled my eyes at him but secretly thought he looked hot like that.

"We are going to a club to watch a fashion show." Konan explained for anyone else as she, and the rest of us stood up.

"What the fuck is a..." Hidan started to ask the question but I cut him off.

"It's a show were girls walk around in different clothes." I didn't give the best description but I wasn't big on fashion; besides jeans.

"Well if it means I get out of the house to see some fine sexy bitches, I'm there." I glared at Hidan, feeling weirdly jealous. Yet that smirk on his face make it hard to keep glaring.

"You have to leave your scythe here, Hidan. Same as your sword, Kisame." Pein ordered and I myself had to look away from his evil like stare, making the two Akatsuki members obey orders.

_**~Third person P.O.V~**_

It wasn't that hard to get in, considering that the bouncers at the club that where the fashion show was being held. Luckily Miyu knew the place and the bouncers kindly accepted the tickets from her and her friends. The group entered easily and stood in their own little groups until the lights started to dim, allowing a brilliant light show to began.

Models started to walk down the catwalk, strutting their stuff. It was easy to notice that the theme was changing for every teenaged modal's style. And then the lights dimmed, shocking a lot of people. There was muffled screaming and shouts of alarm and panic. This was not apart of the program. A single spotlight suddenly pointed itself right at Miyu.

"Soshina..." A gruff voice sounded through the speakers that were previously pumping music.

_**~Miyu's P.O.V~**_

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled in panic. He was here, he was right_ here. _Oh god this is bad, this is _really_ bad. Everyone's attention was suddenly on me.

"Hey, isn't that DJTrance?" one voice was louder than the rest of the crowd's mumblings. And then, all hell broke loose; someone had recognised me.

The crowd instantly shuffled around me, the Akatsuki, Helene and Ashley getting shoved away from me. People were pushing, shoving and waving papers in my face. Some were blank for autographs, some had phone numbers on. Jeeze, guys these days.

But I was panicking; I had been set up. The person who had said my DJ alias had never been to the club before. I know every face here apart from him, who  
seemed to have now disappeared. People were shoving and shouting more now, and I couldn't breathe. I instantly reciled into my childish shell, something that  
happened whenever I was in danger. I began shouting for help, the only thing I could do.

"Ashley! Helene, help!" I shouted, my voice not getting over the roar of the crowd. A rough hand grabbed my arm. A boy got up in my face.

"Hey, Trance, you remember me right?" he said, trying to flirt with me. I snatched my arm away.

"Get your hand off of me!" I said. Another arm wrapped around my waist and I was yanked away from the crowd before I could even react.

Everything suddenly went really quiet, but I wasn't unconscious. I looked up to my saviour and saw a flash of orange. Pein set me down lightly and I blushed heavily, looking away from his face to try to control my blush. I heard Ashley chuckle, but when I looked around, Helene seemed like she suspected something. She couldn't  
possibly know something could she? I surveyed my surroundings, seeing everyone out cold on the floor. So this must be why the Akatsuki weren't in their disguises.

"What happened?" I asked confused why we were the only ones not out cold on the floor.

"A jutsu,un. Leader-sama did it to save you, yeah." Deidara said. I looked at Pein and bowed my head slightly.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"We better leave, that jutsu will wear off in a few minutes." Pein said, leaving before anyone could complain. We all followed and we were soon back at Ashley's house.

**

* * *

**

OCs that came in already, tell me if you want to go to the Bar-B-Q. If you didn't come in yet I can make you come. Just ask

Oh and for the Bar-B-Q chapter tell me your favorite Bar-b-q food


	18. Chapter 17

I am so happy how well this story is going. I never expected so many reviews for the chapters. When I first started I expected at least 10 per chapter and it is over that. Now, if you don't know about it read Curse of the Dogs. Like this story but with dogs instead of cats.

Hey, understand that everyone that asked wont come to the Bar-b-q. I'm going to have a lot of OCs there and will try to bring in a couple new ones

**FaolinHayashi:** You turned off your PMs (if it is a problem with people bugging you just block them) so I'll say here. If you want a OC you need to fill out a thing in "chapter" 7

* * *

**_~Yuuki's POV~_**

Ever since we had gotten back from the beach I had gone straight to bed. It has been a while since I had gotten any real sleep and, as a vampire, I should have been sleeping all day. So I had shut myself in my room and slept for all that time; until I heard the phone in my room ring.

Sighing, I quickly pulled myself out of the bed and ran to my phone before it went to voice message. I could have let it but, for all I know, this call could be important. That's the vibe I was getting anyways.

"Hello?" I asked, rubbing my left eye with my hand. I tried keeping in my yawn which only made my eyes even more watery.

"Yuuki, it's me. Sorry to wake you but I think you need to know that something had just happened." It was Ashley, she shouldn't worried so I know something bad must have happened; she started to explain what had happened.

Apparently Miyu had gotten tickets to a fashion show. When they arrived someone called out her DJ name and the crowd swarmed her. The guy who had revealed her name was not someone she ever saw in the club and she remembered every face. Something was definitely quite off here...but what?

'Hmm, looks like I'll have to wait till the barb-b-q to find out,' I thought sighing as I hung up my phone, 'Speaking of the barb-b-q...I'll finally get to annoy a certain someone...' I laughed evilly at that thought.

"I heard laughing, are you awake? Is something wrong Yuuki?" asked Sayu as she, Minato and Kaoru appeared inside my bed room.

"Yeah, I'm awake and it seems that someone is out to get Miyu..." I replied coughing. I explained the whole story to them.

Minato and Kaoru looked worried while Sayu frowned. I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me...'Who would want to hurt Miyu and why?'

_**~Sayu's POV~**_

I heard Yuuki laughing evilly from inside her bedroom. Sighing I walked over feeling sorry for whatever poor fool she was going to mess with. Kaoru, my cousin, and Minato were following me inside as well.

"I heard laughing, are you awake? Is something wrong Yuuki?" I asked as me, Minato and Kaoru appeared in the room.

""Yeah, I'm awake and it seems that someone is out to get Miyu..." " she replied coughing. She then explained the whole situation to us.

I frowned and saw Yuuki look at me. Apparently we were both thinking the same thing...'Who would want to hurt Miyu and why?'

_**~Yuuki's POV~**_

"Well, we won't find out any more until the bar-b-q, until then we shall have to wait," I said out loud interrupting everyone's thoughts.

Sighing I sat down on the couch trying to piece together everything that I knew about Miyu and who could be after her.

I knew that Sayu would agree with me when I said we would do anything to help Miyu out, she was a friend and that's what friends did...I only hope she'll trust usenough to tell us the truth...

_**~Helene's POV~ **__**(this was her idea. I just added onto it)**_

It wasn't long after Ashley had called Yuuki to tell her what had happened. For once I didn't feel like running home; I was too caught up in my thoughts. Ashley had to get things ready for the bar-b-q in three days so Itachi was driving me back. He was actually a good driver; I just had to tell him which roads to drive down.

As I was being droven home my mind was stuck on thinking about Miyu. There was a strong scent of fear that clung to that girl like a bee to a flower. I have actually been able to scene it for a while now; something really was wrong with Miyu.

"You are worried about Miyu, aren't you?" Itachi's voice startled me and I glanced at him for a moment before I looked out my window.

"You should really keep your eyes on the road." I mumbled, embarrassed that he used his sharingan to see through me.

"Hn, I don't need my sharingan to know you are worried. I saw the way you were looking at Miyu while we were at the club." His tone was calm but I swear I could hear a hidden tone of amusement in it as well. I sighed deeply and looked forwards to the front windshield.

"Yes, I am worried for Miyu. There is something wrong with her and the thing that happened at the fashion show was just weird." I answered, putting a hand through my red hair. I heard Itachi Hn and I saw him nod.

"Yes, even I know something is wrong. If she doesn't want to say what is wrong it is her business that should be respected." I looked at Itachi strangely. Even if I knew the truth about Itachi he didn't know I knew so I didn't really expect that answer; but I did respect it.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I could help her some how." I whispered, placing my hand under my chin as I looked back out the window to see my house coming up. I heard Itachi Hn again and that was all he said.

In the silence I continued to think about Miyu and what could be making her so scared. I really was worried for her and my worry always got worse when I catch her lying. Lies, like fear, have a scent to them so they are easy to detect. Yet sometimes I don't need scent to tell when she lies; I can tell by the tone of her voice.

Sometimes I can catch her in a lie over a cover story, like the one she had made about the babysitter; no way would her parents let someone mean be alone with their kids. Yet Miyu's fear gets so strong that the scent of the fear almost suffocates me; so I end up letting it go.

"Thank you for driving me home, Itachi." I thanked the Uchiha as I stepped out of the parked car. I got another Hn as well as a nod before he drove away; back to Ashley's house.

As I walked into the house I noticed my grandparents weren't around. They were probably out hunting by this time of day. My grandparents were old school type werewolves which meant they still did things like hunt for deer and hate vampires. Yeah they knew I was friends with a vampire, because of the scent on me, and I guess they were OK with it; I can just never have her over at my house.

I just made myself my own supper before I went to my bedroom. For once I think I would sleep in my bed. I normally prefer the couch but I was too caught up in worry to really care today. Once I was dressed in my pajamas I knelt to the side of my bed and started o pray.

I know most people would find a religious werewolf strange but we were nothing like the monsters people say we do in movies and books; they think we are nothing but evil killers and eat anything alive. There are some werewolves that eat humans but that was only some, not all of us were like that. At least my family and the other werewolves I know aren't like that.

Anyways I was a proud christian, just like my mother had been. I was praying for all of my friends and my grandparents. I prayed that things were going to turn alright. Yet I couldn't help but get the feeling that things were going to soon get rocky.

_**~Time Skip/Normal P.O.V~**_

Finally, it was the day of the bar-b-q. I was setting up a long table in the backyard where I would be putting the food on. On the end of the table was a cooler filled with soda and on the table was jugs of juice with ice. As for the meat I had another cooler beside the bar-b-q will all the meat inside of it' all different kinds of meat.

The first two people to arrive were Miyu and Helene, having arrived early to help me set up. So far we got the food table set up with bowls on chips, veggy and fruit dishes; with dip, pickles, cheese and all the condiments for the burgers and hotdogs were set out.

"This is going to be fun but if we are too loud my father might come pay us a visit." Miyu said with a small chuckle, helping set out pool side chair. Helene and I laughed back.

"Your dad is a cool man; considering how nice he is to my family considering what he catches my sister doing." I rubbed the back of my neck and actually felt a bit ashamed. "Anyways our families are the only two that live out here for a couple miles. No one will complain about noise." I pointed out, testing the temperature of the pool water.

"I have a good feeling that this bar-b-q party is going to get wild." Helene grinned and gave a imitation wolf howl, sounding fake to also sound fun. Miyu and I laughed as someone came into the backyard.

"The Walker sisters are here." Sasori said, his face or voice holding no emotion. I nodded in thanks to the human puppet before I started to walk past him to great the Walker sisters were here, keeping an eye on him as I did.

Ever since getting back at the beach I had catch him fiddling with something I was guessing was a puppet. Yet it seemed smaller than the puppets he normally made; his puppets were normally human sized and actually made from real humans. From what I could see it looked like a puppet of a three or two year old. I don't think Sasori would be as heartless and evil to kill a _baby._ Besides, from what I know, he only turned the people he thought useful or part of his art into a puppet.

Anyways I didn't get a really good look at the thing. Thanks to his ninja skills Sasori would sense every time I was watching and would hid the puppet from my view. The only reason I know it is a puppet was because I had seen the puppet's arm clearly.

"Hi, Ashley." Dea and Samantha greeted as they stood in the front entrance of the house. Sasori probably told them to wait there.

"Hello, Samantha, Dea. You are a little early. Do you mind if you help out a little with finishing setting up?" I asked the two sisters and the responded with smiles.

"Sure, we can help. As long as I don't have to go near Sasori." Dea whispered the last part, a slight frown on her face. I nodded in understanding, already knowing about her hate for puppets and dolls.

"Don't worry about him. He has been in the study with Marvin all day, fiddling with something I guess is a puppet." I waved my hand in dismissal as I lead them through my house to the back door to the backyard. I saw my friend, and old babysitter smile as they both followed me.

"Good than." I chuckled softly, smiling as we entered the backyard. With their help we got the backyard completely ready in less than an hour.

_**~Time Skip/Third Person P.O.V~**_

Soon a handful of people were at Ashley's house. Some of them were people that the Akatsuki knew or had met; yet that didn't mean that they were happy about the people being here. That was because they were people that didn't know the truth about the Akatsuki yet.

Yeah a lot of the Akatsuki members weren't happy about strangers about coming to the house, especially Pein. Yet, because of the promise they made they couldn't kill anyone. They Akatsuki might have been a group of evil men, and one woman, but they honored their promises as ninja.

Now, Yuuki, Sayu, Kaoru and Minato came an hour later; right after everything was set up. They had started to much out on the snacks since Ashley wouldn't start making the meat until a few more people would come. Only ten minutes later the three girls from the beach that Ashley ran into, Dawn, Cassie and Naomi showed up. Naomi had brought a special jerk chicken to be cooked and Dawn and brought a plate of extra sugar cookies.

At first all three girls thought that the Akatsuki were just all cospalyers but when they found out they were the real thing their reactions were different. Naomi started to glare at Hidan for his rudeness when they were at the beach, both Cassie and Dawn looked shy and nervous. All three promised to keep their secret from anyone else.

When that was over two more people arrived, minutes after another. The first was, surprisingly, Alexis. She had said she had wanted to thank Ashley for helping her that one day and Lindzy's nose really was broken; which was laughed at. The second person was girl named Kyana Kurokage, a nineteen year old girl that, like Alexis, finished school this year. Why or how she found out about the party was unknown; unless she was told by someone.

Finally the last person to arrive was a girl named Terry Black which was a surprise for Ashley. The last time she had seen that girl was a year ago when Terry was visiting from Japan, since that was were she was living with her mother. Terry didn't even know about the party going on; she just wanted to surprise her old friend with a visit.

Unlike what she had planed, Terry, Ashley and everyone else was surprised; the Akatsuki even thought she was another rubber, like what happened a few weeks ago, and went to attack; until Ashley shouted she was a friend. They were upset, having wanting to kill for once, but when everything calmed down Terry, like the others, promised not the tell but Ashley could notice her eyes narrowed at Tobi the whole time.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It seemed to take hours for things to calm down after Terry's little surprise visit; though it was really fifteen minutes. I really was happy to see Terry again, it had been a full year since I did the last time. When I first moved to this town Terry was one of my first friends alone with Helene; until she moved to Japan with her mother. She normally calm and visited a few times a year; just barging into the house, but I didn't expect her to come now.

"Hey, who the fuck is the brat?" I was getting some Sunny D for Dawn when I heard Hidan snap at someone. By his question someone had to have just come and it had to be someone young.

"This is my aunt and uncles house. What are _you _doing here?" I heard the voice of my adopted cousin ask back. I left the jug of Sunny D on the counter to rush into the hallway to make sure Hidan didn't hurt my cousin.

"Jocelyn, what are you doing here?" I smiled as I saw my fourteen year old cousin glaring at Hidan, who was glaring back. She turned her head away from Hidan and smiled back at me.

You could tell that she was my adopted cousin since we had no family resemblance what so ever; besides maybe having long curly brown hair. Yeah, we both had long hair that went down to mid back but that was it. Jocelyn had green eyes and was normal height for a fourteen year old.

"You sister is being annoying so I wanted to come here to get away from her. I didn't know you were having some kind of party." As she responded we hugged each other in greeting. I saw Hidan sneering at as.

"You know this little bitch?" instead of really glaring at him I gave in a look. Jocelyn had already mentioned this was her aunt and uncle's house so the connection shouldn't have been that hard.

"Is that man stupid or something? Didn't I just tell him?" as I noticed Hidan glaring angrily I stood in front of my cousin protectively.

"Just leave my cousin alone, Hidan. She is only fourteen years old." I warned, narrowing my own eyes. If I wasn't afraid of the headache I would have levitated the man again.

"I don't want to waist my time with a puny bitchy brat anyways." I rolled my eyes as Hidan left the room, the Jashinist pendant I had bought him dangling from his neck. I had bought him the Jashinist the day before; keeping the promise I had made while at the beach.

"... I didn't bring them here." I looked at Jocelyn and sighed deeply, nodding. I already knew what my cousin was talking about and I didn't want her to feel bad about something that she didn't do.

My cousin happened to be a witch; something I found out a few years ago when she was adopted eight years ago. She had been levitating some random objects and sometimes things would just disappear and reappear in another place. Other times things would disappear altogether.

"Don't worry, they already told me how they got here. They will not harm you; I promise." I playfully patted her, getting her to smile as the both of us walked into the kitchen before going outside in the backyard.

_**~Time Skip/Third Person P.O.V~**_

"Jashin doesn't exist!" Jocelyn snapped at Hidan, having placed her cheeseburger on the table so she wouldn't be tempted to smear it in the man's face. Hidan glared at her.

"Fuck you bitch! _You _god doesn't exist!" Hidan snapped back, holding a plate of Naomi jerk chicken. The fourteen year old girl glared back.

"There is prove that my god is real. You have none besides that stupid pendent." Jocelyn snapped back again, narrowing her eyes as she and the Jashinist had a glaring contest as they continued their little fight about gods.

Kaoru and Sayu were watching from the food table, munching out on chips, fruit and vegetables. Both of them didn't eat the meat, being too health conscience to touch the stuff; even if Kaoru was eating Cheese and Onion chips.

"How immature." Sayu mumbled, a carrot stick sticking out of her mouth. Kaoru nodded and popped another chip into his mouth.

"I feel relived for that girl that Hidan was forced to leave his scythe in his room. No doubt that man would go as far as killing a innocent child." Kaoru shivered at the slight thought and Sayu nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go talk to Yuuki for a while, I'll talk to you a little later, Kaoru." Sayu started to leave but her wrist was grabbed. Before she could turn back to look at her cousin, Kaoru placed a kiss on her cheek.

The people that had been watching chuckled while some, like Itachi, Sasori and Pein, all looked at it in boredom, a eyebrow raised. Was it normal to kiss family like that; for parents and children yes, but like this, even if on the cheek. Other people paid no attention, not caring at all.

"Alright, dear cousin. Have fun; this is a party." he said teasingly and only grinned when Sayu's eyes narrowed into a slight glare; this would call for revenge. Kaoru let Sayu go and she actually walked over to Jocelyn.

Thanks to Sayu's mind reading powers she had found out the young girl's secret while she was in Canada for middle school. She kept the young girl's secret from others but now let the girl know she knew. Now Sayu thought she could use this girl's help for revenge. The girl had moved away form Hidan so it should be easy to talk to her.

"Hey, Jocelyn, can you do something for me?" Jocelyn looked up at Sayu in confusion but nodded. Sayu walked closer and whispered in the younger girl's ear; making Jocelyn's eyes widen.

"Are you sure? I mean he is your own cousin." Sayu allowed a small smirk on her face as she nodded once.

"Yes, do it when the time seems right, if it is right now he will suspect something." Jocelyn sighed but nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Alright, but I still think it is a little mean." She said though chuckled. Sayu nodded her head once more before turning away and went to talk to Yuuki but something caught her eye.

Sasori was sitting in one of the pool chairs, fiddling with something that looked like a puppet. Not just any puppet ether; it looked like the puppet that had went missing from her room the day she and the others went to the beach; the puppet she made of Sasori.

"Sasori-Sama, is that the puppet I made?" hearing her voice Sasori quickly hid the puppet even if it was too late. Sayu had already seen it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The sand ninja played innocent. Even though his tone was normally dull and emotionless, Sayu could hear the lie in his voice; she had _seen _the puppet herself.

"I just saw you hid it and I have a puppet missing from my room." She countered back, crossing her arms against her chest. Sasori offered a small smirk as he stood up.

"You must be mistaking. I am a puppet master; I make puppets. Now, if you excuse me I have something to do." He said before walking back into the house. Sayu sighed, shaking her head before going to talk to Yuuki.

Yuuki had talked to Miyu when they first got there. When she first mentioned the fashion show, the girl had tensed up and got really nervous. Yuuki had asked if Miyu was OK and the girl responded with a quick yes and didn't talk about it anymore.

"Are those magnetic?" Yuuki asked innocently as she pointed to one of Pein's piercings. Pein had a look of annoyance on his face while he looked like he was trying to control himself.

"Not in the way you are thinking." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead and sighed deeply to calm down. This girl was really starting to get on his nerves.

"So you can't stick things to them?" Yuuki knew she was annoying Pein and that was her whole idea. This was her idea fun, even if it mad the man himself really mad.

"Yuuki, you are testing my patience." Pein said angrily though his tone was low. Yuuki smiled innocently but didn't respond since Sayu came up.

"Yuuki, can I talk to you?" Sayu asked, thinking she was interrupting something. Though Pein quickly turned away and walked off somewhere, saying he'd leave the two girls alone.

"What's up, Sayu?" Yuuki asked, biting down on her burger as she sat in a chair. Sayu started to talk about what she had planed for her cousin; wanting her best friend to know.

_**~Meanwhile, with other guests~**_

Terry was talking to Ashley, catching up about the old times and about how the Akatsuki got here. There wasn't really time before to explain things and now that things were calm and no one else was going to come, there was time to explain.

"Wow, a witch, really? Who knew there were witches in the world of Naruto." She said while smiling, holding her chin as she thought it over. Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I had thought the same thing at first myself as well." she said and Terry turned her attention to Tobi, a smirk spreading on her lips. She quickly finished up her double cheeseburger before standing up.

"I'll catch up with you later, Ashley; I'm going to go bug a certain someone." Ashley nodded in understanding, knowing her friend had a crush on the masked man. She just hoped she wouldn't get Madara mad.

"These ribs are awesome!" Cassie said happily to Dawn, licking bar -b-q sauce off her lips. Dawn nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her Sunny D.

"They are even better with my cookies on top!" Dawn shouted hyperly, breaking a cookie in half to place it on a rip to eat it. Cassie gave her friend a look.

"That can not taste good. I think you had a little too much sugar. Just let me take that from you." Cassie slowly reached for the rest of the cookies Dawn had with her but the other girl snapped at Cassie's hand. Dawn quickly jumped up, hugging her rips and cookies to her chest and made her shirt all messy.

"Never!" The girl shouted as she ran across the yard, laughing crazily. On lookers gave her weird looks and avoided her from her running into them.

"Dawn! Come back!" Cassie shouted and ran after her friend. When Dawn was this hyper who knows just what she would do.

"You'll never take me alive!" Dawn laugh insanely, running around the yard to avoid getting captured. Naomi looked up from her laptop and smirked slightly at the two girls running around.

"Good luck, Cassie." Naomi shouted at the girl before going back to typing on her laptop, taking bites of her chicken now and then.

"Do we really have to stand for this?" Pein mumbled to Konan, annoyed by all the immaturity going around. He was a serious man so he was getting really annoyed by everything happening today.

"It is only for one day, Pein. You'll be alright." Konan tried to calm down her childhood friend as she was secretly amused by everything happening. It was good to act like an idiot once in a while.

Pein crossed his arms and scoffed. Konan gave him a soft look and touched his shoulder to comfort him. Pein looked at Konan and nodded her head slightly to let her know he acknowledged her before looking back away again. Konan sighed deeply and turned away to go to the food table where Kaoru was.

Sayu was watching the whole thing from her spot near the pool. When she saw that Kanon was close enough she gave Jocelyn a nod, singling for the girl to finally do it. Jocelyn nodded in understanding.

When Konan and Kaoru was facing each other, Jocelyn used a spell on Kaoru to push him forwards. Kaoru lost is balance and fell towards Konan, pushing her to the ground as both their eyes closed. When they opened both Konan and Kaoru were blushing deeply; their lips were touching in a kiss.

"Awm why don't you ever do that to me Konan, hmm?" Deidara asked in a teasing voice, grinning down at the two.

"So the bitch can be a naughty slut after all." Hidan laughed down at the two, which was joined by a few others. Both Konan and Kaoru finally got over their shock and Kaoru got off Konan so they could death glare the two Akatsuki men.

"Hidan, I think we should run, yeah." Deidara smirked at the two people in front of them. Hidan snickered and nodded in agreement.

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said." With that the two Akatsuki men ran away from the two others that started to chase them, Konan making paper arrows as her weapons.

"Revenge is sweet." Sayu snickered slightly, watching the whole scene for a couple minutes before going back to talk to others. The party went on for the rest of the day.

* * *

Wow I didn't think it would be this long. Well please review

Sorry for the guest that didn't have a much of a scene.


	19. Chapter 18

I am so sorry for a late update. As some people already saw I had been working on a Dracula 2000 (2001) story. I also updated a story in AidoRockz. Now no new OCs will come in in this chapter. Also I am going to do big time skips now so I get to the school year sooner. But I will still do a few random things so other OCs can come on... Oh, actually there is only one new OC coming in.

I made this chapter as long as I could but I got a bit of writers block near the end. Sorry if there are spelling and grammar errors. I posted this when I was so post to go to bed by (11PM)

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It was July first; Canada's day. It was a day that was so post to be fun and celebrated but for some it was the sadist time of the year. This was the time of the year that both of Helene's parents died, just a few years apart. I wasn't told much detail about the death about her parents, just that her dad had been killed in the army and her mother... well she committed suicide a few years later on that same date.

So, for as long as I had been living in this town, I would take drive Helene down to the graveyard where he parents were buried. I didn't know why her grandparents wouldn't take her but I didn't mind doing it; Helene was one of my best friends and I wanted to support her as much as I could.

Right now Yuuki, and Helene herself were at my house and we were all in the dining room. Yuuki had said the reason Sayu and Kaoru hadn't come was to go home to Japan for an family meeting. It seemed Minato had gone with the two to make sure they got there safely and would make it back just as safe. Miyu seemed to be babysitting.

"Helene, I'll take you to see them when you are ready, OK?" I touched Helene's shoulder gently, giving her as much support as I could. She turned her head and smiled weakly at me; I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ashley." I smiled at Helene warmly and removed my hand, standing up to take the dished back into the kitchen. I let my frown out as I placed the dishes into the hot water to soak, sighing as I thought about Helene.

I really was sorry for her, to lose both of her parents to such deaths. I still had everyone in my family alive so I can't even imagine how it feels. All I know is that I don't like to see my friend in so much pain.

"Are you going somewhere?" I was slightly startled and snarled softly when I heard the ninja chuckle. I turned around to face Deidara, annoyed at that smart ass smirk on his face.

"I am taking Helene to see her parents." I answered without giving the full answer. I had no idea how Deidara would act to the dead fate; he could ether mock it or sympathize with it.

"Hmm, can I come? It has been a while since we got out of the house and I want to meet her parents. I want to see full grown werewolf." He smirked but I continued to frown as I turned my head away, sighing deeply. I silently begged for Helene's forgiveness as I turned my head back to the bomb.

"Helene's parents died when she was young, Deidara. I am taking Helene to their graves." I whispered lowly, kind of regretting telling him this. I didn't know if Helene would want him to know about her parents or not but I thought he would find out for himself if I didn't tell.

"Her parents are dead? Do you mind if I come along for the ride?" This time I looked at the entrance to see it was Sasori that was standing there. Now I had the feeling he was sympathetic because both his mother and father was killed when he was just a child.

"You should ask Helene; it is her parents I am taking her to. The decision is up to her not me." I felt the both of them watching me as I made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else had moved to.

"Ashley, I am ready to go. I already have the things that I need. I already heard Sasori and Deidara; I don't mind if they want to come. That is if Pein will let them." Helene looked over to the Akatsuki leader, as did I, to see him looking at us before the two other Akatsuki members that followed me into the room.

"I am coming along." I sighed inwardly as I counted the spaces that would be left in my van. Now it was me, Helene, Yuuki, Deidara, Sasori and Pein; there was one spot free if anyone else wanted to come.

"Anyone else want to come? There is only room for one more?" the question was answered with no's and, or, shakes of the head. So with that I grabbed my keys, Pein left Konan in charge, and we all walked out to my van.

_**~Helene's POV~**_

I was sitting up in the passenger seat as I waited to arrive to the graveyard. This time of year was always the saddest for me; it made me feel alone even though I had good friends and my grandparents with me. Yet I knew things happened for a reason, no matter how much it might hurt my heart.

For example of my father never went off to join the army he would still be alive. With my father still alive my mother wouldn't have killed herself in depression; I would still be living with them both. Yet if that had actually happened there would have been a good chance I would have never met Ashley and the Akatsuki.

I sighed deeply, breaking the silence that was in the car. No one seemed to want to talk and there was an almost awkward aura with us in the car. The Akatsuki was told that my parents were dead and two out of the three of them probably felt the same since they went through the same time. I wasn't really sure about Deidara though he still came along.

"Helene, we are here." I turned to Ashley when I heard her whisper, giving her a small smile as I nodded my head. I mumbled a thank you and got out of the car with the things I needed previously on my lap.

I didn't pay much attention to the others as I walked to where my parent's graves were, but I could hear them following me. I didn't mind at all that they had come along; it made me feel better to know that people that I care about and that care about me was around.

I stopped walking when I was right in front of the graves, the wind gently curling around me. There was two graves in front of me for each parents, my father's on the left and my mother had the right. The graves looked so lonely and sad though I guess that is normal for any grave. Sighing softly, I knelt on my knees to get closer to the dirt that their bodies were under.

On my mother's grave I placed a single white rose. She had always loved white roses the best and she would always have a vase full of fresh white roses when I was a child. It always smelled so good in the house with the roses like that. My grandparents now let me keep a vase of roses in their house since they know it makes me happy.

On my father grave I put a foxglove that I had grown myself from a single sleeve. My dad had always liked them since it found it ironic since foxes were our cousins. The foxglove is also one of my favourites, the other two being roses like my mom and lilacs, it was a pink bell shaped flower.

I couldn't stop myself as a single tear ran down my face. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked to see it was Yuuki. I knew it was her own way of offering me comfort and I smiled at her for it. I was really lucky to have friends like her and Ashley. Even the Akatsuki members were becoming friendlier with us and I dare say, becoming our friends.

After a few moments of standing there I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up, turned around and walked away. I could hear the others following slightly behind and I walked out of the graveyard. We packed into the van and Ashley started her car.

Instead of driving him, Ashley drove us to the café with a girl I knew worked; Rina. Ashley always took me there after visiting my parents. The hot cocoa I always order from there seemed to help me calm down after coming from the graveyard.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

A tanned, sixteen year old girl named Rina Tomonaga had her midnight blue hair in a ponytail and was wearing her silver uniform. She was lazily reading from a magazine on how to torture your little brother. Her head shot up when the bell from the front door rang and six people came walking in.

Three of the people Rina already knew, which was the three girls, from other visit to the café. Yet the three boys, or was it two and one girl, looked strangely familiar to her; she had seen them somewhere else before. Shrugging it off slightly, Rina put her magazine away and waiting for them to order.

"Hello, Helene. I suppose you just want a hot chocolate, right?" Rina asked and already started to get it ready. Helene had been here many times before so Rina already knew her order by heart.

"Yes please, thank you, Rina." Helene smiled at the girl and just stood there to wait for the drink. As the drink was being made Rina looked at the others.

"I'll just have a ham sandwich, no tomato." Ashley said and gave Rina a friendly smile. She had no intention of making this girl made at her since Ashley once witnessed what Rina was like when made at a customer. Yuuki didn't want anything so she just shook her head silently.

"What about you three? What do you want?" Rina asked once she got a co-worker to start on the sandwich.

"We are not hunger nor thirsty we do not need your services." Rina raised her eyebrows at the red headed man, already disliking him. He made her sound like some kind of maid or servant.

"You know I am not a servant or some kind of maid; I just work here. Do not speak like you are so high and mighty. Besides, that many face pierces make you look like such a freak." Rina insulted as she rolled her eyes. As Pein narrowed his eyes in a glare and touched his face the others looked shockingly at Rina before back at Pein.

It had seemed that the three Akatsuki members forgot to do transformation jutsus before they entered the café. They didn't need them while at the graveyard since no one else was around. Now they were exposed to the world, actually just the café, with who they really were. Yet no one seemed to recognize them yet so everything was alright. Rina was just smirking at Pein before she moved to look at Sasori.

"You seem able to think for yourself; do you want anything?" She asked with a smile. So far this boy wasn't annoying her so she liked him already; also, for a bonus, he was cute.

"No, I am not hungry or thirsty. None of us need anything." Sasori motioned to him and the other two men. Instead, Rina looked at Deidara and smirked. She could tell he was a guy but it would be fun to tease him about his girly looks.

"What about you, Goldilocks? Do you want anything?" While Rina was grinning Deidara death glared her and both Yuuki and Helene, with their inhuman strength, had to hold him back. Both Pein and Sasori were annoyed at the youngest Akatsuki member while Ashley was a bit jealous he didn't bite them like he did with her.

"You little bitch! I dare you to say it again, yeah!" The bomber challenged as he tried to break out of Yuuki's and Helene's hold but the two girls were stronger than he had thought. Ashley sighed, not wanting any parts of this so as soon as her sandwich was ready she went to sit down at a table big enough for six.

Finally, after what seemed to be a long time, Deidara calmed down, Helene got her cocoa and they all came to join Ashley at the table.

_**~Helene's P.O.V~**_

My cup of cocoa was nice and hot, just the way I liked it. I took slow, deep sips and allowed the drink to warm me from the inside out. This was just the thing I needed to calm myself down.

"How did your parent's die?" I turned to Sasori when I heard him ask it. I was curious why he asked at first but then I figured it had to be because he also had his parents die.

"Well, my father was in the army since I was seven he was KIA when I was only nine years old. On the first anniversary of his death I came home to find my mom dead. She'd cut strait down her arms and there was blood pooled around her. I've lived with my grandparents ever since." I explained and sipped more cocoa to calm myself down. Sasori and Pein looked like they understood while the others were sympathetic.

No matter how much cocoa I kept slipping or how low I kept my head I couldn't stop the image of coming home to find my mother's eyes glassy and a pool of blood coming from her arms. I don't know why I just told them.

The only one I have ever told was Ashley and she had been taking me to the graveyard whenever my grandparents can't. I am sure Yuuki found out with her mind reading powers; _if _she even had mind reading powers.

I was now as sadder than I had been before and when I was at the graveyard. Talking about their deaths, which was something I didn't do for years, made me feel like I was ten years old again, walking in on seeing my mother in her own blood. I didn't understand why she would do it; did she not care about me anymore?

Soon I was done my cocoa and Ashley was done her sandwich. It was about time that we returned to Ashley's house. We hadn't told the others that we would stop at the cafe on our way home so everyone would be wondering where we were by now.

"Thank you for the cocoa, Rina. We are leaving." I called out to the girl behind the counter. I notice the girl smirk as she waved us off as we walked out of the door and into the van.

_**~Normal P.O.V/Time skip~**_

We had gotten home a few hours ago and it was nearly dark now. Tonight there would be fireworks over the lake **(I live in a Portage. It has a lake with an Island on the other side)** and I was excited for it. It was something I did and enjoyed every year. I also had a feeling that Deidara would just love fireworks; I wondered if he even knew what they were.

"Hey, we should go now if we want to get a spot big enough for all of us. Helene, can you can or Yuki drive some of the Akatsuki there?" I called down the hall, gathering blankets to sit on on the grass. A _sure _was the reply as I walked outside to put the blankets in the back of the van.

"What the hell are fireworks anyways, hmm?" I glanced behind at Deidara as I shut the trunk door of the van. I didn't realize he had been standing there and I wondered how long he had been there.

"Big explosions of light in the sky. All different colors and sizes." I couldn't help my smirk as I watched Deidara's eyes widen before a smirk over took his face. I _knew _he would like it and I just told him what that were; he didn't actually see them yet.

"Finally, something to honor my art." he was snickering but I ignored it as I walked back into the house to get the bug spray. The bugs were really bad this time of night and since we would be around a lake it would be worse.

"Is everyone ready to go?" I called, making my voice loud so the whole house could hear me. Helene and Yuki along with the Akatsuki approached the front door. I noticed that the Akatsuki had their disguises on and some didn't look happy about this.

"Why the fuck to we have to go to a fucking birthday party? We aren't fucking children." Hidan growled in annoyance and I rolled my eyes while Yuuki smirked slightly.

"I wasn't even born in Canada yet I still know what Canada's day is. Hidan, Canada's day is a celebration of this country. It isn't a party but a firework show." Hidan just rolled his eyes at her explanation and walked out the door. Well I guess that could have gone a lot worse than it actually did.

"This whole thing seems boring. I don't even now why I have to waste my time with this." Sasori was complaining as he walked past me, following the Jashinist outside. I few others were agreeing with him so I sighed in annoyance.

"OK, lets just go already! We need to go now. It will start in an hour." I shouted, clapping my hands twice to get everyone's attention. There was more grumbles but, with a glare from Pein, no one argued and we were soon on our way.

_**~Time Skip/Third Person P.O.V~**_

The group had arrived at the lake side in only fifteen minutes and were now looking for a spot where everyone could sit together. There were already tons of people already there so it seemed everyone sitting together seemed impossible.

"It looks like we are going to have to split up." Yuuki mumbled, just loud enough for the others to hear her. They all nodded in agreement and broke off and three groups after taking blankets to sit on.

Helene went off with Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu. Yuuki went off with Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi. Ashley was with the other three, Konan, Itachi and Kisame. Helene's group found a spot near the left side, Yuuki's group went off to the right and the spot they were at now was big enough for the four of them.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Everyone had split up and I was with Konan, Itachi and Kisame. I didn't mind at all. I have been with the Akatsuki for weeks now and these are some of the three I trusted. Konan had healed me the night I had gotten shot, Itachi was secretly good so I know he wouldn't hurt me and Kisame was OK as long as you didn't piss him off; he also followed Itachi's orders.

Soon the firework show began and I could hear cheering from all around as the first arrange of colors lit up the sky. I couldn't help to glance at the three Akatsuki member's to see what their reactions were. Both Itachi and Konan looked a bit emotionless but I could see that spark of wonder in them as well. As for Kisame he was staring up with a slight grin, his eyes darting to every new color that light the night sky.

I looked back at the sky myself, pleased that these three seemed to be enjoying the fireworks. As I continued to watch I wondered how the others were enjoying themselves. I knew I myself was having a great time watching.

_**~Helene's P.O.V~**_

I glanced at the Akatsuki members to get their reactions to the fireworks. As I suspected him to, Deidara was grinning in pleasure and commenting on how this was beautiful art. Sasori, on the other hand, looked bored as he was watching, complaining that if he only lasts a few seconds what the point in watching the fireworks was.

Now Zetsu, it seemed when no one was looking at him he had regained full form and merged with a tree where only I seemed to be able to see him. I think it had to do with his spy instincts; watching something by hiding.

I didn't mind; no one could see him and as a spy, Zetsu was an expert at not being seen; he just looked like a part of the tree if you didn't get too close. I just shrugged it off and looked back at the balls of colorful light. This really helped me forget about the sadness I had earlier that day.

_**~Yuuki's P.O.V~**_

I was watching the fireworks and suddenly got curious about how the Akatsuki members was liking this; as I remembered a few didn't even want to come. So I glanced over at Tobi first, curious.

Because of his mask, I couldn't really tell what expression was on his face but, thanks to my night vision, I could see his one eye. It seemed to be filled with curiosity and wonder which for me to smirk. It kind of seemed out of place and I wanted to see what his full face looked like. I shrugged it off to look at Hidan and Kakuzu.

Kakuzu seemed bored and didn't look like he was actually paying attention to the lights. As for Hidan he was staring up, also looking a bit bored but I noticed a few smirks now and than with certain explosions. He seemed to be enjoying himself more than he thought.

Now Pein was hard to read. Even in a transformation jutsu his eyes were so blank. I narrowed my eyes a bit and stared at him to read what he was thinking. It seemed that he was wondering how the _bombs_, which he thought they were, made the different shapes and colors. I chuckled softly and looked away to watch the show.

I sighed softly as I suddenly wished Sayu, Kaoru and especially Minato was here. It had only been two days and I already missed them a lot. They would be coming back in a few days but this was something I would have enjoyed doing with Minato. I would have loved seeing his reaction to this.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Things had been going good for the rest if the night. Most of the ninjas that hadn't wanted to go actually enjoyed watching the fireworks. Though there was still a few that had stayed home. Everyone was back at Ashley's now and Yuuki had gone on home. It was already late so Helene was going to stay the night and what a good night it was.


	20. Chapter 19

After this chapter I will make a few more before I bring in the school year for the story. I am going to do a Anime con/cosplay and I will have a few more people come in then but that might be the only chapter they end up in. Remember some OCs will only have a one time appearance.

OK, I already two new OCs that will come in. Does an OC that didn't come in yet want to show up there? this also meant that, if I involve the OCs I already have I wont do much with them since I want to do some new OCs.

Also sorry for a late update but I do have other stories on both this AND my other account. Oh and is anyone else's Story Traffic not working? Mine has been out for three days.

OK, I edited. I didn't realize I posted something twice. Sorry but I got it fixed so please enjoy

* * *

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

It was July fifth and instead of going over to Yuuki's for the weekend ,like we have for the few past times, I was going to hold a sleep over at my own house. I was inviting, Yuuki, Sayu, Kaoru, Minato -who had actually come back on the second- Miyu, Helene, the Walker sisters and even Dawn and Cassie.

Miyu had already come over a little while ago and was helping me, along with some of the Akatsuki members, set up the sleeping room downstairs. Like real sleep overs we would all be sleeping downstairs in the ground on just sleeping bags, or blankets. I was keeping the couch and chairs off to the wall so, if someone was _really _uncomfortable on the ground, then they could take the couch or chair.

The coffee table had been moved to the small eating area, behind the table where board and card games were set up. On the coffee table were drinks, bowls of popcorn and chips and plastic cups for the drinks. I also had food in the fridge if people wanted to eat something healthy or meat related.

"Hey, Ashley, are you here?" I turned my head to the stairs as I heard Helene's voice shout through the house. The others downstairs waved me off to go get Helene as they finished up.

I gave my head one nod as I made my way upstairs to see Helene with a light purple sleeping bag under one arm in the living room. Her red hair was in a french braid but with a bit of her bangs hovering over her green eyes. In her other hand was a bag I was guessing had her Pjs, a change of clothes for tomorrow and her tooth brush.

"Hi Helene. You you the second person here." I smiled at her and she smiled back as I went over to greet her. She placed her over night bag on the floor as she took a quick around the room.

"So where is everybody? We are staying up here, aren't we?" I shook my head to her question and realized I should have warned everyone that the sleep over would be taken downstairs. It wasn't too much trouble coming upstairs all the time but it would have been more convenient if I had told people in the first place.

"Actually we are going to stay downstairs. The others are down there helping set up. Miyu is already here." I smiled and picked up her sleeping bag for her as I walked to the basement stairs with her.

"So who is all coming over, besides the obvious?" Helene asked and I looked at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean by the obvious?" really, what she meant by that I wasn't sure and when it came to obvious things I was normally smart in that subject. Helene chuckled lightly as we were now walking downstairs.

"Normally when we are hanging out it is you, me, Miyu, Yuuki and Sayu, though now there is Kaoru and Minato as well. Is anyone else coming besides them is what I mean." Helene explained and I smiled with a nod. I should have figured that out earlier; it was, indeed, obvious.

"Yeah. Dawn and Cassie from the beach are coming as well as Dea and Samantha Walker." I counted the numbed of people with my fingers. In total, including the others that will come, there is twelve people coming over.

Thank god my parents were out at sea. Their normal sleep over limit for a sleep over is six or maybe ten if it was a birthday party. Though, not only was twelve people coming over, I already had ten other people actually living with me. in total that would be twenty two, actually twenty three with me, people in the house. So I am very grateful that my parents, nor sister, wasn't home.

"You mean those four girls that came to the bar-b-q, right?" I nodded at Helene's question and tossed her sleeping bag onto the couch along with Miyu's. Helene then walked to the other side of the room to talk to others and I began to help finish up with the setting up.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

After a short while more of the guests had arrived. Yuuki with Sayu, Kaour and Minato had arrived only twenty minutes after Helene did. Unlike other times the Akatsuki members didn't tense as they saw the fourth Hokage come downstairs. I don't know if they still didn't trust each other but it was still a start, I guess.

After them Dawn and Cassie came over. Like always Dawn was over hyper and speaking about how much fun the sleepover was going to be. She actually went running downstairs, tripping after her third step but her fall was broken with Kisame's chest, actually pushing the big blue man on his back.

As Dawn gave a small shout mixed with surprised and fear and jumping off the man, Cassie came down the stairs alone with Ashley. Dawn's and Cassie's things went with all of the others and the two girls joined a few others that were playing a card game of go fish. There was now only two more people to get here and the real fun could begin.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

Ten minutes after Cassie and Dawn got here the door bell rung, indicating that the last two people had finally arrived. As I went up the stairs to greet the last to arrivers the others were just ether sitting around talking. munching out in the snacks or playing board games.

"Hi, Dea, hi, Samantha... Dea, is that... beer?" I asked as I noticed a care in the hand that wasn't holding her sleeping things. The woman grinned as I let the two of them in.

"Yep, and cookies as well. They are in my over night bag." She giggled girishly and dropped her things to give me a quick hug. Once she was done Samantha gave me the next hug.

"You are such a sweetheart for inviting us, Ashley. It has been a long time since we have spent this time together. The last time we got to spend the night was when we were babysitting." I smiled at them and chuckled lightly. They picked up their things and I lead them to the room downstairs

"It's no problem. Everyone else is already here and downstairs. There are card and board game, snacks and drinks and we will even watch some horror movies, if people don't want to watch Harry Potter instead." I shrugged slightly and made my way downstairs. I knew some people didn't like horror so I also had the Harry Potter movies as an option.

"Cool, so what do you have planned to do first?" Dea asked as everyone glanced at us before going back to their own thing. I pointed where they can put their things before I crossed my arms.

"Everyone is doing their own thing right now but I want to start the movies around nine or ten pm, so about two to three house." I said as I walked over to the snack table, taking some ketchup ships. I saw the Walker sisters smile before they went off and started to see what the others were doing.

_**~Third Person P.O.V/ Poker Table~**_

Now that everyone was here everyone started to have a lot more fun. A group of people had started a monopoly game while some were playing poker. A couple of the people were even drinking the beer Dea had brought over but, luckily for Ashley and everything breakable, no one was actually drunk. At least not yet.

"Fuck this is getting boring. Can't we make this game more interesting?" Hidan started complaining as he eye'd both Kakuzu and Samantha with a mountain of money that they were using. There was suspicions that the masked man was cheating but no one could really prove it and Samantha was actually just really good at the game.

"Interesting like how?" Cassie, one of the players, asked curiously, placing her cards on the table. Hidan smirked evil like and slowly licked his lips in a pervert way.

"Strip poker. The person with the worst hand takes off one piece of clothing. Socks wont count; it seems like cheating." While some were grinning along with the Jashinist others got up and left the game. They refused to strip down for these men; it was both embarrassing and it might lead it rape for all they knew

"Erm, I'll do it for some chocolate." Dawn said with a slight blush on her face. Cassie looked surprised and bit her bottom lip, thinking if she should go or stay to be with her friend.

"Yeah, I can give you some chocolate. I have to warn you though; I never lose at this game." Sam said with a smirk, digging into her skirt to give Dawn five miny chocolate bars. The girl ripped into the and starting eating happily.

The others to agree to strip poker were Deidara, Kisame, Hidan -of course- Dea, Samantha and Kakuzu. The others that bad been playing before left to play board games or just to stand at the side to watch. Kaoru had actually heard what was going to happen and took out a video camera he brought and started to record without anyone noticing him.

_**~Time Skip~ **_

Only ten minutes later and everyone but Kakuzu and Samantha was missing pieces of clothing. Deidara and Kisame were missing both of their shirts, Hidan -since he rarely wore a shirt in the first place- was in his boxers. Dea was in down in her purple bra and was taking glances at Kisame's bare blue chest. Yuuki had broken Hidan's rule and only had taken off her socks and a sweeter jacket.

"Hah! You bitches suck at this game!" Hidan laughed drunkenly and was also on his fourth bottle. Some rolled their eyes and just ignored him.

"Hidan, you are the one that has the least amout of clothes on than anyone of us. You aren't even wearing socks; you can't strip anymore." Yuki told him but all the Jashinist did was smirk and chuckle.

"Do you want to bet?" He asked in a dark perverted tone. Now, besides some blushes of embarrassment, the people at the table, and the people watching, glared at the man.

"Hidan you moron! Non of us need to see your tiny junk!" Kakuzu sneered, his red/green eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare. Hidan's look changed from perverted to angry as he quickly stood up, causing the table to flip over and startle some of the girls.

"You want to say that again, you bastard?" Hidan snarled and everyone else at the table was smart enough to back away instantly. It was obvious that a fight was going to start and no one wanted to get in the middle of two evil immortals fighting.

Kaoru was leaning at the wall at a safe distance, away from getting hurt, and kept recording what was happening. He started recording the strip poker as a way for blackmail but, if he was to edit the film later, he could put the fight on YouTube. This was gold; oh what Naruto Akatsuki fan would do just to be here now. It was a good thing that the Akatsuki members trusted them enough not to kill.

Just as expected, Hidan suddenly ran at Kakuzu and tackled him. The masked man encountered with some punches and the two started rolling around each other and knocking some things down. A couple of times they came close to knocking down a couple of people but they would manage to get away in time.

"All Mighty Push!" Only a second after those words both Kakuzu and Hidan would slammed into different walls by some invisible force. Everyone else looked to see a pissed off Pein, his arms spread out, with Ashley beside him looking relieved,

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Oh thank god Pein agreed with me. When I noticed the two immortals starting to fight I knew things were going to turn out bad. I couldn't have a bunch of things get broken; my parents would suspect something once they get home. So I went to Pein asking for help since I knew he would be able to stop him. Though his jutsu probably made small holes in the wall it was better then buying a bunch of new things; I can explain the holes with lies.

"PEIN YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER! LET US GO DAMN IT!" I watched and winced slightly as Hidan struggled with the grip of Pein's jutsu. I knew, probably along with the others, that if Hidan didn't calm down before he was left go, bad things will happen

"Stop this foolishness at once! Both of you calm down and I will release you." His voice was creepily threateningly. This man had the power to destroy a whole village so, if he was tempted enough my house could become nothing but a crater in the ground.

By now, everyone was watching now, as if curious what the two immortal ninjas were going to do. The air actually seemed to get thick with the tenseness that was filling the room. Things could go anyway, it could be good, could be bad and can even get a lot worse. All we could do was sit and wait.

_**~Sayu's P.O.V~**_

I had been watching what was happening to the two ninjas, just like all the others, when I noticed my cousin with a video camera. He was standing behind everyone so I might be the first to notice him but what he was doing I wasn't sure; but I was going to find out.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" I asked in a low whisper so no one but him could hear. I didn't know why he didn't want others to know but it can turn out to be interesting for me if I found out.

"I have been recording ever since the strip poker. I figure this will be good for blackmailing the others, you know, just for fun. I also want to try to edit the fight scene so I can place it on the internet. If I can I will make it seen like they are nothing but cosplayers." I rolled my eyes at my cousin but thought it over. It did seem like a fun idea and seeing everyone's reactions could be funny.

"Alright, I wont tell anyone as long as you let me in on the blackmailing." I told him, crossing my arms against my chest to tell him I was serious. Kaoru was grinning as he was turned his camera on Hidan, watching as the Jashinist finally gave up and was released; as was Kakuzu before him.

"Alright, I don't mind if you don't mind that the blackmail might involve Yuuki." I rose an eyebrow at my cousin and tightened my grip on my arms. I looked back at the group of people and spotting Yuuki giving Hidan the pendent that seemed to have fallen from his neck.

Yuuki was my best friend that let me live with her; so I wasn't sure that I should do this kind of thing to her. We have joked around with each other a couple of times but we never did something like this. Yet, on the other side Yuuki was still fully dressed so I don't think there was anything to blackmail.

"You know there isn't much to blackmail about when it comes to Yuuki; she is fully dressed." I pointed out and Kaoru turned off the camera. There was nothing else worthy to record anyways; everyone was calming down and, once the food table was reset up, the movie would be started.

"Yeah I know, that is why I said might." I rolled my eyes at my cousin as he grinned a bit. His personality could annoy me a times but family is family and I still love him.

"Alright, count me in." I held out my hand for Kaoru to shake. Smiling, he grabbed my hand and we shook, sealing the deal.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

Soon everyone had calmed down after the fight between Hidan and Kakuzu. Ashley had said that she would be starting the Harry Potter movies soon but people should get changed into their PJs and use the bathroom first. So, going into different rooms, everyone changed into their sleeping clothes, went to the bathroom and set up their sleeping bags.

Like Ashley, and the others suspected, Pein took place on the couch. As he was leader as the Akatsuki, and has claimed himself as a god, he found it only right that he had the most comfortable sleeping place. A few others had talked about going into the bedrooms to sleep for privacy but nothing was really decided yet and they would watch the movies first.

Once everyone was in a comfortable position Ashley started up the first move. Surprisingly most of the ninjas liked it and Deidara was excited over the barnbarda **(1)** spell. Hidan liked it because of how Snap tried to kill Harry, until he found out it was a different, more evil wizard. Kakuzu liked the part where Harry sees how much money his parents left him.

The third of the movies seemed to be the favorite of the Akatsuki. They had a liking for the clocked creatures that could suck out your soul; dementors. Hidan was even laughing, cheering for the dementors when they attacked Harry on the train then when he was playing quidditch and last when he went was was trying to saw Serious.

The others was also enjoying movies but a few of then had fallen asleep by the end of the second movie. A couple more, including Ashley who had been setting up the movies, feel asleep near the middle of the fourth movie. So Yuuki, being one of the few still awake, put on the fifth movie for those still awake and wanting to watch more.

Yet no one was able to watch the sixth movie since, by then, everyone was asleep. The TV played on as everyone was sleeping but not all was sleeping where, or how, they first attended. Because of the way they had been sitting for the movies some of the people fell asleep on the person that had been beside them. For example Helene had fallen sleep, laying in Deidara's arms and he just fell asleep holding onto her since he never pushed her off. Dea had fallen asleep on Kisame's chest, who actually fell sleep before her, but wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. **(2) **

Some other ways people had fallen sleep unexpectedly were as simple as a hand, or arm, on someone else chest, or moving in their sleep so they'd end up cuddling. Others just feel asleep normally, cuddled up in their sleeping bag, untouched by anyone else in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(1) **I have no idea if it is spelt right but it is the spell that blows things up

**(2) **Yep, I am going to start adding a little bit of romance now ^_^

Please review and remember I take chapter requests and if you want to right me something


	21. Bonus for Sayu

Hey, this is a small bonus chapter for xxxInfinity's character, Sayu. It is to explain why she went to Japan with the others and, thought this is a bonus chapter, it _is_ important to the story. This wont be as long as all the other chapters.

The damned fucking school board blocked Fanfiction from the school! This is as far as I can go, I can't go to accounts or read stories. FUCK

* * *

**_~Sayu's P.O.V~_**

"I can't believe mom and dad is doing this to me. It is so unfair." I frowned as I looked out the window of the plane. Minato, Kaoru and myself was on our way back to Canada and I was still upset with my parents.

"Don't be too upset with them, Sayu. I don't think aunt and uncle Kurogane wanted this to happen; even if he offered all that money. Mr. Yamato is there boss and if they refuse he can make sure your parents will go into a shelter for the homeless." I looked over to my cousin and sighed deeply. I knew he was right but it didn't make this feel any better.

"Yeah I know that, Kaoru, but I don't see why I have to marry a boy I don't know. This Hibiki Yamato could be a real jerk for all I know." I pointed out with a sigh, placing a hand under my chin to look back out the window. I frowned to myself as I thought back to the visit with my parents.

**_Flashback_**

_The plane had landed an hour ago and I was walking into my parents' house, leading the way into the living room for Kaoru and Minato. Once entering I saw not only my parents but their boss, Mr. Yamato and a boy that looked a year older than me sitting next to him My parents were sitting on the chairs while Ms. Yamato and the boy sat on the love set._

_"Sayu, it's good to see you made it here safely, sweetheart. It's good to see you as well, Kaoru. How are you liking your visit in Canada so far?" My mother smiled at the both of us as we took the unused seat. I sat in the middle of both Kaoru and Minato._

_"Hello, aunt Asami, Uncle Hiro. Canada is a nice country and I think I might just stay a little longer." I rolled my eyes slightly at Kaoru and hid a small smirk. I knew exactly why he wanted to stay in Canada and it had to do with a girl that always wore a flower in her hair._

_"And who is this man? Certainly not your boyfriend; you are too young for him." I shout my dad a look as he spoke up, instantly feeling embarrassed and annoyed that he thought that. I could hear Kaoru snicker and, by Minato's thoughts, he was embarrassed as well._

_"No, father, this is Yuuki's boyfriend; he came to make sure we were safe." I said and silently thanked myself that my parents knew nothing about Naruto or its characters. That is besides the Sasori posters that hung in my room; though they paid little attention to them._

_"Well that is good. Sayu, we have something very important to tell you about Yamato-San." To my mother's words I looked at their boss and the boy that was sitting beside him. He was fairly good looking to say the least; short brown hair and blue eyes **(1) **but I could tell he wasn't my type; Sasori-Sama was my type._

_"Sayu, this is Yamato's sun, Hibiki. He and his father were really excited to meet you." I heard my father say as the two men smiled at me. Mr. Yamato and his son got up from their seats to walk over to me._

_"It is a pleasure to me such a fine young woman such as yourself." I was surprised when Hibiki grabbed my hand to kiss the back of it. I felt like yanking it away but he already let go and my parents would be disappointed in my rudeness._

_"Um, nice to meet you, Hibiki but why did you want to meet me so much that it pulled me away from my friends in Canada." I didn't bother hide my slight annoyance in my voice, I mean they could have come to Canada and saved me the trip. Yet I was also curious what the meaning of this was, why I had to meet this boy._

_I looked over to my parents to see them exchange looks with each other before Hibiki and his father returned to their seats with smiles. Oh I knew something was going on here and I had a feeling that I wasn't really going to like it._

_"Yamato-San would like to arrange a marriage between you and his son, Hibiki-Kun. In return we will inherit a lot of money and never have to work again." This time I didn't hide my shock from the others. I let my eyes pop from my sockets and my jaw drop open._

_"What? Why me? Why can't he find someone else? Besides, I am kind of seeing someone back in Canada." I shouted in a lie; I didn't yet have a boyfriend but I was hoping in time Sasori would become my boyfriend. I closed my mouth when I felt Kaoru touch my shoulder to tell me to calm down._

_"It is tradition to arrange marriages in my family. With the marriage you would inherit all our money and your parents never have to work again." I looked at Mr. Yamato as he spoke, proudly patting his son's shoulder. Hibiki grinned and I looked at my lap with a frown._

_"Sayu, sweetheart, just give Hibiki a chance. He will be coming to stay with you in Canada for the rest of the summer, try to get to know him, alright?" I looked over at my mother and sighed deeply, nodding my head to agree with her. I noticed everyone had smiles on their faces as we all stood up._

_"Well now that that is settled, how about some lunch." My father clapped his hands together once to get all of our attention. Everyone agreeing with him we went into the dining room to await for the food._

**_End Flashback _**

"I rather just be with Sasori-Sama than some boy that might rape me." I mumbled under my breath as I gazed at the clouds zooming past.

"You do know that man is not only a criminal but a puppet, right? It is impossible to be with him even if he wasn't a bad guy." I cursed to myself when Minato replied to me. Damn his ninja hearing.

"Yes but they have been to this world longer than you have, about a week I think. If they really wanted to kill someone by now they would have; I seriously think they aren't as evil as people think they really are." I replied seriously, whispering so no one else on the plane would be able to hear us. I leaned back in my seat and sighed, staring at the plane's ceiling.

"As for him being a puppet I have been thinking of asking him to turn me into a puppet like him." I ignored the stare the both of them had been giving me and just closed my eyes to relax.

"Are you serious about that, Sayu? What would your parents think, having a puppet for a daughter?" I sighed silently and reopened my eyes to look at my cousin.

"Yes I am serious and why would I care what they think? They are always working that they barely notice me anymore." I pointed out and crossed my arms against my chest. Seriously, I _have _been wanting to be turned into a puppet for a while now and since the Akatsuki have been becoming more friendly I think they would do it.

"Well we can't stop you from what you want to do but I hope you know what you are really doing." I turned my head and smiled ever so lightly at Minato for his support. Yuuki did the right thing in bring him to life; he was a real sweet hearted man.

"You don't have to worry about me. I know what I am going to do. Now, let's just enjoy the plane ride. It will be over soon and we can go back home." I smiled slightly to myself. Yuuki's home will always be mine, no matter what.

* * *

**(1) **Sorry if that is not the looks you requested, I started making some of this at school and, even though I saved and remembered the name, I forgot about the looks so this was a guess

Well there you go. The actually chapter is coming up next and please review and I will give you your choice of cake XD


	22. Chapter 20 The Anime Convention

Yeah I was told Sayu was a little out of character in that chapter but I will do better next time.

Sorry for the _**Very**_ late update and I am saying now. OCs without a pairing wont show up as much anymore. It just causes too much work for me. also since I don't no little details about your OCs, like fav foods or tv shows, instead of asking I warn you things might be a little OOC.

Also will OC pairings that haven't come in yet, like Itachi's OC info, please resend you OC information in the newest chapter. this includes the pairing you want

I also want to warn that I have never been to an anime con so I have no idea what kinds of thing is there. so there may be some random things; forgive me.

* * *

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

It seemed that I was the first one awake in the house, which was odd since I was normally a late sleeper, especially if I stay up late. Although I guess my sleeping schedule hasn't been the same ever since the Akatsuki had come to live with me. Yet, in this case, walking up early seemed to be a really good thing; for I was the first to witness the scene around me.

Everyone was ether cuddled up to someone else, touching someone else or, as only a couple were, snuggled into their sleeping bags. It was beyond funny but I fought myself to keep quiet. I think it would be funnier if everyone woke up on their own and saw what was happening. Perhaps I could have some fun with this.

I tiptoed to where Kaoru was sleeping up against Konan and carefully took his video camera. I had to be careful, stepping over a few of the people and I almost tripped once when one of the loners -someone that was sleeping on their own- shifted in their sleep. Though I made it to the kitchen part safely.

Once I was leaning against the stove I opened Kaoru's video camera and started tapping everyone, muffling my giggles that I was sure would stay on the tape. Out of everyone there only about three or four were sleeping on their own; others were in funny, yet somewhat cute, positions.

Helene was sleeping with her head on Deidara's chest while his arms were wrapped around her body. Sayu was sleeping with her forehead resting against Sasori, their lips only an inch away. It kind of surprised me that the puppet man actually did sleep; although it was probably healthy for his heart. Dea had fallen asleep like Helene did though it was with Kisame. He also had his big arms wrapped around the woman's body as he slept.

Pein was sleeping on the couch, while his arm dangled. Miyu was half sitting against the couch, sleeping with her head close to Peins, his hand dangling on her shoulder. Konan was laying on top of Kaoru while his arms where wrapped around her waist. Dawn had fallen asleep by the snack table, chip crumbs and popcorn bits surrounding her.

Cassie was laying beside Samantha and there was nothing really wrong with them. Sam was just stretched out and her hand was laying on top of Cassie's face as they slept. It seemed Hidan had too much to drink last night since he was laying in a puddle of his own puck. I don't care how hung over he might feel; I was going to make him clean that up later.

The only people missing from this picture was Itachi and Zetsu, who went to the bedrooms for privacy after the movies... which ever one that was. I had fallen asleep in the middle of the fourth movie so I am unsure when they left. It might have been before or after I fell asleep; I hadn't really paid much attention while watching unless someone asked to pause the movie to use the bathroom.

I heard a door open and I turned my head to the side to see Itachi walking out of the bedroom. His hair was down and messy and his eyes were black, still having a tired look to them. I saw him look at me with a raised eyebrow before he looked at the group of people. I wasn't surprised when he didn't give much emotion but I was surprised when he took the camera from me and continued tapping.

_**~Itachi's P.O.V~**_

"What? This is good blackmail." I said calmly, raising an eyebrow when I noticed Ashley looking at me in surprise. I guessed there was even things Masashi Kishimoto, the very man that _created_ me, didn't know; I used to like spying on people just for fun when my father allowed me free time away from training. **(1) **

Besides, even if I wouldn't show or admit it, this was kind of funny and I was enjoying it. Sure a bunch of people will be upset and angry if they ever find out that I was the one that tapped them. Although it is unlikely that will happen and, besides, Ashley had it before me and she can be heard on the camera.

"Um... OK... I'm going to get breakfast ready. When you are done filming just shut the flap and put it back beside Kaoru." Ashley instructed before turning her back to get food out of the freeze. I nodded my head slightly, even if she wasn't looking, to allow her to know I heard her.

I stopped on the camera on Kisame and Dea. It wasn't every day where Kisame had a girl sleeping in his arms. Being in the Akatsuki didn't give us much social time, such as girls or dating and Kisame had it even harder. Even _he _didn't like the way he looked as he complained about it to Deidara one day.

I moved the camera onto a few other people, taking in the scene in front of me. Once I was satisfied with what I had, I shut the camera off and returned it to Kaoru's; using my ninja's skills as to not wake anyone up. I allowed myself to smirk slightly as I returned to my previous spot. It wouldn't be too long until the others awakened and they'd be in shock of their positions. **(2) **

**__****~Third Person P.O.V~**

Well Itachi had taken up drinking a cup of freshly made coffee, Ashley continued to cook everything needed for breakfast. It was only moments before groaning and moaning was heard coming from the living room area. The two people both smirked slightly, though they didn't pull their attention away from what they were doing, as they both waited from the reactions that were seconds away.

"What smells like cheese?" Cassie mumbled as she was the first in the groaning group to bat open her eyes. The moment she realized it was the hand of Samantha Walker, she brushed the hand off of her and sat up.

"Wow... did I miss something once I fell asleep?" Cassie asked well she took around at everyone while they were still simi asleep. Ashley couldn't stop her chuckle as she turned away from making her first batch of crispy bacon.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" She asked while fetching the toast that had just popped up. Nodding in agreement, Cassie quietly got up from her sleeping space and, carefully walking over the waking people, she joined Ashley, and the ninja in the kitchen.

"I feel sorry for half the people here. There are in for such a surprise when they wake up." Cassie smiled as she got herself a cup of coffee. Ashley didn't bother hold in her laugh as she instantly agreed with the younger girl.

"I know. Last night went a little crazy. I just hope I can get those two holes Kakuzu and Hidan made fixed before my parents get home. Damn." Ashley sighed as she was scrapping scrambled eggs in a bowl.

"Does anyone else taste purple?" a dazed voice groaned. Itachi ignored it but Ashley and Cassie both looked to see Dawn sitting up.

"Have a good sleep, Dawn." Cassie asked with a smirk. She placed her coffee down on the counter before she walked over to help her friend get up.

"Damn that was some party. We should defiantly do that again." Dawn shouted happily as she dashed towards the kitchen. Moments later the room was filled with groaning and moaning.

"Will someone shut that bitch up? Jashin damn it my head hurts!" Hidan shouted as he pushed himself up from the pile of puke. A snarl from the other side of the couch as Kakuzu soon appeared.

"You're not one to talk, you moron. You're louder than she is." He snapped as he stretched out his shoulders. At the time he wasn't wearing his mask so the scars on his face stretched as he glared.

"Kakuzu, for how long have you been sleeping there." Pein growled, annoyance clear in his throat, as he pushed himself up on the couch. In result Miyu pulled away from the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Ever since the third movie. I didn't want to be a part of the cuddle fest." Kakuzu grumbled and motioned to the few people that were still cuddling. Pein took a glance at everyone with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know if it is wise to start up such relation ships. There is still a chance that we will go back and we can not take the girls back with us." The Akatsuki leader said as he got up from his set and walked to the kitchen area. Hidan smirked as he put a hand through his puke covered hair.

"It didn't look that way when you saved that Miyu bitch when we went to that fashion show. If you don't want us forming relationships shouldn't that include yourself?" The Jashinist asked with a smug smirk. Pein only shot the younger man a death glare as he helped himself to some food can coffee.

"Is the meaning of being quiet unknown to you people?" A voice growled out in irritation. Yuuki lifted her head from Minato's chest to show that her blue-gray eye were ringed in an angry red.

"Looks like the little vampire is in a bad mood." Hidan said with a snicker as he walked to the bathroom. It seems he didn't have to be forced to take a shower as he didn't like smelling like vomit.

"Shut. Up." Yuuki snarled darkly, her fangs shown inside her mouth, as she pushed herself up to her knees. Minato chuckled softly and looked at her with warm eyes.

"Yuuki, calm down. He's not worth it. Just ignore them." He said while he placed a kiss on her forehead. The red in Yuuki's eyes disappeared as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Alright, alright. I'm calm." She mumbled while both she and Minato stood up. They then joined the few others in kitchen.

**_~Normal Person P.O.V/Time Skip~_ (3)**

It took an hour for everyone to wake up and eat. Most of the girls were seemingly ignoring the Akatsuki men, at least the girls that found themselves cuddling one. Even the Akatsuki men seemed to be speechless for about that they did during the night. I guess it wasn't very often that they had a girl in their arms.

I also had Hidan clean up the pile of puke. It wasn't as easy as one would think as the Jashinist threatened to kill me if I kept bossing him around. So I threatened that I'd have Kakuzu tie him up and I would force him to watch Veggie Tails, the Christian cartoons. So I guess it was easily than I thought.

"So, does anyone had any idea what we are going to do today?" Kaoru asked as he took a sip of his coffee. I saw that, in his free hand, he was fiddling with his video camera as if eager to play it; or it could have just been me that was eager.

"I heard that there was an Anime Con starting today down in Winnipeg. Why don't we go there?" Miyu suggested with a smile. I saw a few of the girls smile at the idea but, as they always are when they hear something new, the Akatsuki looked confused.

"Just what is an anime con?" Pein asked, curiously in his voice.

"An anime con is a place where people gather to enjoy their favorite manga or anime. There is plenty of things to do and things you can buy. Most people even dress up as their favorite anime or manga character." **(4)** Helene explained as she leaned against the counter. I swallowed the bacon I had in my mouth so I could join the conversation.

"Actually an anime con isn't a bad idea. It's the one place the Akatsuki wont need a disguise. Others will just think they are Naruto fans." I said while wiping my hands on my pajama pants. I hadn't really been to an anime con before so this should actually be an interesting experience for me.

"Sure, I guess I'm up for going to an anime con. I can always catch up on my sleep another time." Yuuki said with a shrug. I frowned when I noticed that she was drinking a large glass of my mother's red wine.

From what I understand from real life vampires, they can hold in their blood lust for a while. From what I understand from _Yuuki _she only drank blood once a mouth on the thirteenth. The thirteenth was only eight days away so I guess her blood lust is beginning to build. Another thing I found out about vampires was if they feed on the same human twice a mouth the human will turn into a vampire.

Yet what I didn't understand was why Yuuki was drinking my mother's red wine, or _was _it my mother's? My mother had her wine hidden in her bedroom seeing as my sister has been stealing her stuff lately. Maybe Yuuki brought her own wine but, ether way, I still don't know why she was drinking wine, especially so early in the morning.

"Well even though an anime con sounds fun, Dea and I can't go. I just got a call from a client and we have a babysitting job we have to get to within the next hour." Samantha sighed and I turned to see her shutting her cellphone. I never even hear the thing ring so I guess it was on vibrate.

"Damn, an anime con sounded like fun. Well I guess we can always go tomorrow." Dea sighed and looked disappointed. Go figure she'd want to go but work always came first which brought the thought of who they were going to babysit.

"Well I guess I will see you two sometime later. Excuse me, I am going to get dressed." I excused myself before I walked up the stairs. There was no way I was going to change down there, not even in one of the bedrooms. Besides all of my clothes were back in own room.

_**~Cassie's P.O.V~**_

Last night was really wild. Junk food, strip poker, fights and a Harry Potter Marathon. I have to say that this has to be the best slumber party I had ever gone to. It looks like I am not the only one that enjoyed themselves as well. I wouldn't need to think twice to know I would want to do this again.

Ashley had left the basement to go to her room to get changed, leaving the rest of us down here. Samantha and Dea had already taken their things into one of the opened bedrooms. There was only one closed door because we guessed Zetsu was still sleeping to refused to come out. Not that I mind since the cannibal plant man scares me.

"So, Dawn, what do you think? Do you want to go to the anime con?" I asked as I looked over to my hyper best friend. Dawn grinned as she was basicly jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hell yeah! I want to get some anime style pocky!" She was laughing and clapping her hands. It was only nine in the morning and yet she was already in a hyper mood; typical Dawn.

"Cool. Dawn and I are going to get dressed, call us if you need us." I called out to the others as Dawn and I went into another free room to get changed. No one said a thing so I closed the bedroom door behind us so Dawn and I could get dressed.

**_~Third Person P.O.V/Time Skip~_**

Within two hours everyone, besides the Walker sisters, were standing in the entrance of the anime con. The Akatsuki were surprised by how everything has a weird, almost alien look to it. Yet at the same time they felt more at home here than they have anywhere else; besides the bedrooms in Yuuki's house.

None of the girls had dressed up. It's not that some of them didn't want it, it was just Ashley didn't have any customs that they could barrow. It wasn't too much of a big deal since the anime con was going on for a few days. So if someone wanted to come back dressed up, they could.

"Alright, have fun everyone. Met up at the canteen in an hour so we can eat and than meet back here at around five. We will return to my house and you can get your things. Alright, see you later." Ashley instructed before she waved and walked off. A few others continued to stand before they also wondered off.

"I want you to stay with your partners and make sure you don't do anything that will require a punishment. Don't let anyone know who we really are and that means act like your complete opposite if you have to. If you need to, stick to the girls." Pein ordered before he walked off. Konan walked after him and the Akatsuki split off in their two man groups.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

For my first time at a anime con I had to say I was actually enjoying myself. I was enjoying all the stands the convention had to offer. At first I kind of felt bad for not dressing up for this event. Yet when I saw that there were a lot of others that came without costumes I no longer felt bad. Besides I was a Naruto Akatsuki fan and I wasn't going to dress as one of them. I was also a Vampire Knight fan but I didn't have the things I need to dress as one of them.

Within a half hour of just walking through the convention I met up with a few of the girls from my sleep over and a couple Akatsuki members. It was fun talking to them and asking how the Akatsuki liked it here so far. Apparently it was very alien like yet homey at the same time. I sort of understood what they meant, I mean I can't really explain it but if I was them I'd probably think the same thing.

Soon it was noon and I had gone down to the canteen. It was the place where my friends and I would met for lunch. When I got there I noticed that a few of the others were already there, eating and talking to each other. I smiled and sat down between Miyu and Helene while Konan and Kaoru sat on the other side.

"So, how's your day so far? Where is everyone else?" I asked as I looked for signs of the Akatsuki men and my friends. Konan put down what looked like a fish burger and looked at me.

"Most of the Akatsuki men keep being stopped by girls that want autographs and pictures. Pein was stopped by six girls a moment ago so he'll be joining us soon." The origami user said as she picked her burger back up. I snickered and saw my two friends smiling.

"We should have guessed that this would happen. The Akatsuki are few of the most popular in the whole Naruto series; ether they are hated or loved. I hope they don't blow their cover." Helene said with a slight snicker. I laughed along with her as I pushed myself up.

"I'm going to get myself some food." I announced and, with a wave, I went to order my food.

_**~Konan's P.O.V/Before Ashley's P.O.V~**_

This _Anime Convention _was one of the oddest things I have done since I have been in this world. In one hand it was like I was in an alien world but on the other hand it felt like I was home again. I saw that a few people had even dressed as ninjas from the leaf and sand villages. There were even some boys that dressed up as the one tail and nine tail jinchuuriki.

After a small while I began to enjoy myself, until swarms of girls began to crowed around Pein. They all ether wanted autographs or pictures with him. Some even wanted pictures of me with Pein. Even though it got annoying to be stopped every five minutes I didn't mind too much. I was relieved to go somewhere without the transformation jutsu.

The only thing that really annoyed me, and made me a little uncomfortable, where the men and boys that came up to me. Just like the girls with Pein, the men wanted me to autograph things they brought with them. A ten year old boy even gave me a origami bird to sign for him. That part I didn't mind as I always love to met fellow origami fans.

By the time I was done with autographs and pictures it was almost time to met for lunch. Yet six more girls had swarmed around Pein, asking for autographs, pictures and some even wanted to tape his voice. So he had told me to just oh on ahead and he'd catch up. I wished him good luck and walked to canteen, which I had seen earlier.

Miyu, Helene and Kaoru where already there, sitting at one of the longer benches. At first I thought of sitting with the two girls once remembering the morning I had yet I shook that thought away a moment later. I am Konan of the Rain Village and only female Akatsuki member. I can't let something like embarrassment hold me back. So, once I bought a fish burger with the money I was given, I took the spot right next to Kaoru.

"Hi, Konan. Are you having fun so far?" Helene asked as she picked up a curly fry. I glanced back to where I had come from and felt my lips twitch.

"As fun as it can get, I guess. There have been a lot of people bugging me for pictures and autographs. One even called me a _One touch ass woman_ whatever they meant by that." I said and rolled my eyes before I took a bite of my fish burger. Mmm this thing was good.

"That's probably because they have respect for you." Kaoru suddenly said and I turned my head to look at him. He was smiling and I felt confused.

"Why would they have respect for me? If I come from a anime, or a manga, shouldn't everyone know what I have done? Wouldn't they hate me?" I asked, completely confused. I mean back in my own world I knew I was both hated and respected but these people knew exactly what I have done in my life.

The man besides me, and the two girls in front of me, suddenly looked tense. They looked in all directions before they looked back at me. What they were looking for I am not sure but I would guess they were making sure no one could hear them.

"Since no one is around to hear us I guess we can tell you why you are so respected." Helene said, her tone serious. I was curious what they had to tell me.

"First off we'll say we know who Tobi really is but we've all been keeping quiet about it since we don't want to deal with Madara. We also know he is the true Akatsuki leader." Helene said in a hushed tone. I wasn't that surprised that they knew but I still didn't understand what this had to do with me being respected.

"And this has to do with me gaining respect how?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. The three others looked at each other before back at me.

"Well sometime in the future you and Pein both turn good. Nagato actually sacrifices his life to bring everyone that his bodies killed back to life. Afterward you leave the Akatsuki. Not too long after that Madara comes after you, wanting Nagato's eyes. You refuse to tell Madara where Nagato's body is so you two get into a fight to the death. In an attempt to kill him and yourself you turn your paper into bombs. **(5) **You manage to hurt Madara but he is still alive. He forces the information out of you before killing you." Kaoru explained and I turned to see him smiling. I could only stare in surprise.

So, Nagato and I will turn our backs on the Akatsuki? I never thought I'd see the day where we'd turn our backs on the Akatsuki. It was Nagato's dream to gain world piece and to be a god. Why would he just give that all up? I wanted to ask more but I noticed that Ashley was coming and someone else could also be close by.

"So, how's your day so far? Where is everyone else?" The girl asked as she sat between her two friends. I placed my half eaten fish burger down so I could answer her.

"Most of the Akatsuki men keep being stopped by girls that want autographs and pictures. Pein was stopped by six girls a moment ago so he'll be joining us soon." I explained but left out the details I used for Helene, Miyu and Kaoru. I noticed that Ashley chuckled while the others all smiled.

"We should have guessed that this would happen. The Akatsuki are few of the most popular in the whole Naruto series; ether they are hated or loved. I hope they don't blow their cover." Helene said with a slight snicker. Ashlen laughed along with her as she pushed myself up.

"I'm going to get myself some food." She announced and, with a wave, I went to order my food. I don't think anyone really noticed or they didn't care, and we just returned to our food.

**_~Normal P.O.V~_**

After I got my food, which was curly fries, a hotdog and a coke, I went back to the table where the few others were waiting. I could see Yuuki and Minato in the distance, making their way over so I waved to let them know where we are.

"Damn stupid fan girls." Yuuki growled as she and Minato sat next to each other at the table beside us. I noticed Minato chuckling and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait, don't tell us. Girls kept stopping you for autographs and pictures, right?" I asked and felt a smirk tugging at my lips. Yuuki was glaring but she let out a nod to know I got it right.

"Some even pushed me out of the way to get pictures with him. The bitches." Yuuki replied with a growl. I held in my laughter while Minato patted her back.

"Yuuki, calm down. Those girls are now gone and it is only for today." Minato attempted to calm the vampire down. I only suppressed another laugh as I took bite of my hotdog.

"Hey, hey... Look who Tobi found!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me. It wasn't hard to guess who it was but who he found is that person I was interested in.

Standing behind me with Tobi was Terry Black. With her knee long green hair and yellowy brown hair she looked like an anime school girl. I guess the Vampire Knight Night Class uniform also helped with the school girl thing.

"Hey, Tobi told me you had a sleep over last night? Why didn't you invite me? I would have loved to come." Terry whined but in the next moment tightened her arms around me in a hug. I grunted by the impact which would have knocked me over if I wasn't sitting.

"Damn, I knew there was someone else I wanted to invite over. Sorry Terry, I actually thought of inviting you but I don't know where you are living right now or what your phone number is." I apologized and my old friend released me. She just grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"It's fine, I understand. Although you better invite me to your next party. If Tobi didn't recognize me I wouldn't have even known." Terry said as she sat on the other side of Helene. Hmm, speaking of Tobi, where did he get to?

"Speaking of Tobi, wasn't here a moment ago?" Miyu asked and I saw her looking around. I also looked around until I spotted him in line for food.

"He's getting some food." I pointed him out. The others looked only for a moment before looking away.

"How do you think he is going to eat without showing us his face?" Helene asked as she took a sip of her soda, whatever it was. It was something dark so coke, Pepsi or root beer.

"Whenever he eats around us he ether turns his head away. I think he may ether go eat in privacy or use the transformation jutsu on his face." Konan said with a dull tone in her voice. I guess she was used to this kind of thing.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Within the hour everyone else had joined us. Most of the Akatsuki men looked ether annoyed or relieved and I guess it was because they were finally away from all the fan girls. The only ones that didn't look bothered by it was Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu. I guess it was because Itachi was too nice while Kisame and Zetsu probably liked the positive attention.

"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but my wrist actually hurts from all the damn autographs, yeah." Deidara complained as he rubbed his wrist. A few of the men agreed while others looked unaffected.

"Fuck, there is so many bitches here. Fucking Pein for making me leave my real Scythe at home." Hidan grumbled as he poked at his ribs. Oh, that's right, Pein made the Akatsuki members leave their weapons at my place and we had stopped at Yuuki's to get some fake weapons and cosplay Akatsuki cloaks.

"Hidan, if you started killing people here, especially here, everyone will know you are the real Hidan. I doubt you'd want that. You are one of the Akatsuki members that have one of the most haters." Sayu said as she picked at her salad. The Jashinist scoffed and just picked at his ribs some more... yeah, I guess this canteen sold ribs.

"Like I couldn't handle them. They are all non ninja bitches." Hidan smirked and ripped out a piece of his meal. I smirked and took a sip of my Pepsi.

"The last time you called someone a non ninja bitch you ended up as a kitten." Helene said with a laugh. Hidan snarled and looked ready to attack.

"Shut up, bitch." Hidan snapped while the rest of us laughed. Yep, I am still proud of what I did but I could have gone without him trying to kill me when he changed back.

"Um, excuse me?" a shy, quiet voice asked out of the blue. I turned in my seat and saw two Naruto cosplay girls standing there.

The girl on the left had brown hair in two buns like Tenten with brown eyes. She was wearing a shirt just like Tenten wears but her's was blue. She was also wearing black jeans and an open Akatsuki cloak. Now the girl on the right had brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were a dark color, almost black but I could tell that they were brown. She was wearing all black and an open Akatsuki cloak like how her friend was. Yet the difference with this girl was that she had two blue tails attached to her but and blue cat ears.

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

"Can we help you girls?" Minato asked with a gentle smile tugging at his lips. He sensed Yuuki tense up so he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, my name is Rachel and this is my friend Heather. **(6) **We were wondering if we can get a group picture of all the Akatsuki cosplay members." The girl that called her self Rachel asked in a quiet voice. A couple Akatsuki members sighed in annoyance but the rest looked unbothered.

"No, it wont be a bother at all, will it guys?" Pein asked in a friendly tone while smiling. Everyone, even Itachi and Sasori, showed surprised and even a little disgust.

Never before could any of the Akatsuki members remember Pein being so nice and polite. They knew Pein wanted everyone to act unlike themselves to stay undercover but this was just a little bit creepy. Pein could already feel himself losing his dignity. Yet he'd kept up the act if it met their secret would be kept secret. It had been let out so many times already he wanted to go at least a couple weeks before someone blow it again.

"Fuck, do we have to? This so damned annoying." Hidan grumbled and refused to stand until Kakuzu grabbed him by the back of his neck. The two girls looked taken back for a moment before they both smiled.

"Thank you for this, we'll make this fast so you can get back to your friends." The girl named Heather said with a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a digital camera.

"Just hurry the fuck up, bitch. I'm tried of people asking for pictures and autographs." Hidan snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest. The two girls looked at each other with smiles.

"Wow, he is really dedicated to his character, isn't he, Kiari-sensei?" Rachel asked with a slight chuckle. The other girl nodded her head in agreement as she waved her hand to tell the Akatsuki where to stand.

"Yes, it just makes things better. Alright, that's good. Just stand still and I will take the picture. In three, two, one." Heather counted down and took the picture. Relieved that it was over, the Akatsuki returned to their seats.

"OK, thank you." Heather shouted happily as she and her friend ran off happily. Once they were gone everyone returned to what they were doing before those girls got here.

_**~Time Skip/Normal P.O.V~**_

Well nothing much had happened after lunch. We had all split up and did our own thing. I bought myself the Vampire Knight DVDs and some posters to hang in my room. Which reminds me I still have to bye a lot of stuff to replace the stuff Deidara destroyed the day they hid in my room. Why the hell would they hid in my room in all places?

Anyways before I knew it it was time to head on back to my place. Everyone met up at the front doors like I had told them and we all piled into the cars we had taken. It took us almost three hours to get back to my place because of bad traffic but by the time we got back everyone was hungry. So like a good friend and a host, I made everyone supper.

Once supper was through, everyone began to head on home. It was getting pretty late and I think the Akatsuki agreed with me when I said I was going to bed early. In fact I think everyone was tired after the party that we hand and than spending half the day at the anime convention. All I really wanted to do now was sleep in my soft, warm bed.

* * *

**(1) **Yeah I made that up but, when Itachi was a kid, he really did have a different personality so it is possible

**(2) **Sorry if Itachi is turning a little "OOC" I want him to become a little more like his old self

**(3) **I guess more OCs would want to know their reaction in details but I was getting bored and wanted to time skip.

**(4) **I have never been to an anime con so forgive me if I get some facts wrong

**(5) **I don't remember the details so don't bite my head off, alright?

**(6) **These two OCs will only appear in this chapter. I might bring them in again later. MIGHT. I don't have enough info. If you want to be in more chapters send more info in this chapter -talking to the owners of these OCs- so sorry if they are OOC

**(Bonus) **I'm kind of sad I don't do enough Zitsu so I am going to do more of him in the next chapter. Also OC of Zetsu PM me. I want your OC to met him in ether the woods or the park. Also the ending is crappy since I was starting to get tried and I didn't plan to have to go this far.

Please review once you read. I accept chapter ideas :D**  
**


	23. Author note, please read

Hi I don't know when I will work on the next chapter but I am working on a Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback story in A Vampire Stole My Heart. If you are a fan please give it a look. Here is what it is

**~OO~**

**Title: **Big Bad Wolf**  
**

**Summary:**_ After years of abuse from her parents, ten year old Alex Fletcher runs away from home. Where does she run to? To the forest that rests only a block away from her home. After hours of travel Alex finds what she thinks is a abandoned shack but she couldn't be more wrong. The very same shack is owned by one Fenrir Greyback. How will he act when he finds a child sleeping in his bed? No Marysue. Maybe slight OOC_

**Rated:** M for gore, murder, sexual encounter involving rape, swearing other things _  
_

**Place of time: **Summer after Goblet of Fire_  
_

**Pairing: **No one yet. If so far into the future


	24. athor note good news bad news

Sorry, still not a chapter. I plan to finish this at some point, as I know how I want it to end. Right now I am just not in a naruto phase. Right now I am more into Vampires and Werewolves. Although I know I have some OCs that are no longer interested. So if you have an OC and are no longer interested with being in the story please tell me. Oh and if you really want me to make a new chapter give me some ideas or write a chapter for me. I let it happen before and if I read something Naruto I might just get in the mood for me. So use this Author note to give me ideas and stuff.


	25. Curse of the Dogs

HELLO EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE RETURNED

Well at least in Curse of the Dogs I have. I don't know if I will ever continue this story since it has too many OCs to remember the personalities off and everything. If I am to "continue" this I would be rewriting and starting over with no OCs. Plus I hate Hidan now. My two fav Akatsuki members are Deidara and Itachi. So if you like Curse of the Dogs please know I am editing it, adding details and going to repost it as The Curse of the Dogs


	26. Should I continue? Please read

Hello, I'd just like to ask a question and here it is

Would you guys like me to continue this story? I'd be fine with it but there is only one problem with that; so many OCs have backed out that it might be easier to start all over. Same plot, since people seem to like it, but with different OCs and things happening. If I can get contacted by at least some of the OCs in a week I will know what to do.

Oh and please read The Impossible Kidnapping. It is another Akatsuki comes to the real world but they will not turn into love sick fools who turn good because of that. They will remain evil, kill people and nearly kill the two main OCs as well


	27. I made a poll

I asked about 10 days ago if people want me to rewrite this story. I got 5 responses but none of them from any OC owner. So, I will be rewriting this story and removing most OCs that requested to enter the story. I might be keeping a few OC requests but only if I like them. However that wont mean I will pair them with someone. I will be making a poll about how many people would read the rewrite. The first few chapters will stay the same, except for some spelling mistakes and names edited. I will also be changing the main girl's crush to Deidara and changing her name; I need to get out of the habit of calling my OCs Ashlen or Ashley. Now, I will wait a couple of days until I get a few votes on the poll. Until then I will be editing Curse of the Dogs and my other stories.


	28. Last author note, please read

Hmm, I wonder... Should I just post new chapters here? I saw it in another story and thought it was a Clever Idea. I would start a new chapter but call it Chapter 1 Edited and so far. So I will be making a new poll and please answer it. Post the rewrite chapters here or start a new story?


	29. Kitten Curse chapter 1 edited and repost

Alright, I posted the rewrite in a new folder :3 I hope you enjoy. Please go to my account page to find the story. I will warn you, chapter one is very long and there are some big differences


	30. Chap 1 Edited

I am not posting the whole rewrite here, just chapter one. Please go to The Kitten Curse, found in my account, before you review.

* * *

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

"Damn it, Hidan, this is all your fucking fault!" Kakuzu growled in his lost temper and he tackled the Jashinist, biting his ear. Hidan hissed in return and tried to scratch up his partner's face.

"How was I to know the damned bitch was a witch?" Hidan demanded, arching his back up as his tail puffed up in anger. Yes, I said tail since Hidan, and all the other Akatsuki members, has been turned into cats.

On a mission that enquired all nine Akatsuki members, and Tobi who had tagged along, a strange woman had approached them in need of help. The woman's face and body had been hidden in brown rags and only her voice was visible. Most of the members simply ignored her but Hidan just so happened to open his mouth and, not only insult the woman, but asked Pein if he could sacrifice her. This angered the woman and she revealed herself to be a beautiful, young witch. To punish Hidan for his mouth, and the others for their ruddiness, she had turned him and all the other Akatsuki into kittens. After that she sent them to a different dimension in hopes that no one would be able help them turn back to normal.

"If you had just kept your damned mouth shut, this would have never happened. It is your fault that we were turned into cats and sent who knows where!" Kakuzu hissed back and continued to bite Hidan. Because this wasn't the first time Hidan and Kakuzu fought for this reason, most of the other Akatsuki members either watched in boredom or did their own thing.

Tobi, who seemed to grow even more child like ever since he turned into a kitten, was trying to pounce on a cricket. Zetsu had left on Pein's orders to find shelter and the Akatsuki leader, as well as Konan, awaited his return. The four others watched the two immortals fight in either boredom or mild interest.

"This is the third time they've fought over this. Do you think they'll be a fourth?" Kisame, the largest of the cats, asked. Itachi, who was watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight in boredom, hned.

It had been about a week since the Akatsuki had been sent into the strange, forest like world. If it wasn't for the fact that Zetsu would catch mice, rats and once a rabbit, everyone would have probably starved to death. Well, maybe not because of their chakra, but at most they would suffer hunger pains. Still, hunger pains almost seemed better than eating alive and raw animals. Even then the Akatsuki would go hungry half the times while they got their water from small puddles that would show up in the grass.

So, after a full week of hunger, thirst and nowhere warm to sleep, Kakuzu snapped for the third time. The first time he snapped was when he and the others first appeared in the strange world. The second time Kakuzu snapped was a few days ago when it began to rain. With no shelter, he and the others had been caught in the cold rain which encouraged the ninja cat to attack his idiot partner.

"Enough of this foolish fighting, you two!" Pein demanded, hissing at the two, fighting, men. After an hour of doing nothing but waiting for Zetsu and listening to the two Akatsuki members fight, the orange kitten had finally snapped.

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped their fighting but continued to growl at each other. Both ninja cats were stressed out and would gladly rip each other to shreds if the leader hadn't stopped them. Yet, even though their powers were non existent in their cat forms, they knew better than to test the patients of Pein; even Hidan, who normally didn't give a fuck who he annoyed, obeyed.

"Pein, we can't live like this much longer. If we don't find somewhere warm to sleep and some real food; we will die." Konan said calmly and seriously. The orange cat looked at the purple cat before nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I know that Konan. Lets hope that Zetsu gets back soon with good news." The Akatsuki leader replied in a tried and hopeful tone. As if god, who was taking pity on the Akatsuki members, heard him, a black and white cat came into view as it ran over to Pein and Konan.

"I found a safe place to live. **But it's located under a near by house. **We are going to need to be careful that the humans living there wont find us." Zetsu announced once he reached the others. Everyone, besides Pein, Konan and Tobi, began mumbling amongst each other about a house being near by but no one noticing until now. None the less, they were still glad that they'd be out of the cold.

"A house?! Fucking damn it! What didn't anyone notice sooner!" Hidan swore. While he was pretty much ignored, everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Good job, Zetsu. Lead us to the house. Everyone else, follow." Pein ordered, staring at the remaining seven Akatsuki members. Being too relieved that they'd soon be out of the cold, no one, not even Hidan, argued.

So, at top speed, Zetsu turned back around and ran the way he had come. Running as fast as they could while in the bodies of cats, the others followed behind him. While in the bodies of cats, none of the Akatsuki members had access to their powers; even their speed seemed slower. However that was only because the ninjas still weren't completely used to walking on four legs; they were still fast, just not as fast. Despite all this, the Akatsuki managed to keep most of their strength, proven when Zetsu captured and killed a rabbit three times his size. Soon Zetsu lead the group to a high, unjumpable, fence.

"I dug a hole over here. **Kisame, you'll need to dig a little more so you'll be able to fit." **Zetsu said before he pushed himself under the fence. Kisame rolled his eyes but waited until everyone else, besides him and Kakuzu, were on the other side to make the hole bigger for him to fit through.

Now standing on the other side, the Akatsuki saw that there really was a house standing in front of them; a big house. Well, to be fair, everything looked really big to the ninjas right now. After all they were about ten, if not more, times shorter than they usually were. However, the house looked two stories at most, if there wasn't a basement. Right now it looked as if the Akatsuki were standing in a backyard.

A mini playground was set up in one corner of the yard, silently hinting to the fact children lived in the house. A small, windowless, shed was found in the other corner. It probably only held yard stuff; lawn mower, rack and maybe a few other outdoor things. A small patio sat outside a door that most likely lead into the back of the house. On the patio sat a few wooden chairs around a wooden table; stained to survive wet weather. The house was dark, telling the Akatsuki the humans inside were asleep.

"**Hurry up! **It's over here." Zetsu called out as he ran towards a hole on the side of the house. The others easily followed and ran into the hole, out of the cold.

"This is really the best you could do?" Hidan asked as he looked around the dark, dry spot. The others glared at me.

"Hidan, for the last time, shut up. At least we are out of the cold." Kakuzu grumbled but held his anger back thanks to Pein's glare. Hidan grumbled and a conversation about their new situation soon broke out.

**_~First Person P.O.V/Elsewhere~_**

Well, it was ten at night and I was extremely bored. The rest of my family had decided to go to bed early today so I was left awake alone. Even the family pets were off sleeping somewhere. Normally I could stay up for hours on my computer or doing something else, but tonight was different. Not only was I too bored to play on my computer but it was also too late to go into town to visit with my friends; even though a few of them would most likely still be awake.

I live in the outskirts of town with my parents, right in front of a small forest. Well, the forest was big enough, and on both sides of the forest, but small enough to be deprived of deer, bare and wolves. We have rabbit, raccoon, skunks and all those other animals though; it is why my dad installed a large fence to keep them out of our backyard. Anyways back to the subject at hand, since I live in the outskirts of town, it would take me about twenty minutes to actually reach town and five or so minutes longer to see my friends. However, even if it was a Friday night, I don't think my friend's parents would like me coming this late.

So, to pass the time, I went down to the basement suite to lay on the puffy, while couch my parents kept down there. The reason I called the basement a suite was because it actually looked as if it could be a house on it's own. The basement a main living room, it's own kitchen, two bathrooms -one with a tub and the other with a shower- and three bedrooms; or three rooms to do whatever with but were currently bedrooms. Hell, of my parents wanted to, they could rent out the basement to a family of five. Yet, and thankfully, I was promised the basement when I turned I get out of high school. I had another two years to go for that.

Soon, after doing nothing but lay on the couch for an hour or so, I began to get even more bored. I wasn't exactly tired, though I was so bored that the feeling was the same. So I just accepted the fact to go to bed early on a Friday and closed my eyes. To help me fall asleep sooner, I tried to clear my mind. Yet, when that didn't end up working, I began to think up the next chapter in my Vampire Knight story. I was a fan of both Vampire Knight and Naruto but, right now, I was more focused on Vampire Knight which helped in the focus of my stories.

Oh, by the way, my name is Ashlen Parker. I am a sixteen year old girl that still lives with her parents. I have long brown hair, which curls when wet, and green eyes. I also have two younger siblings, a younger sister who is twelve and a younger brother who is seven. My sister was kind of a brat, always disobeying our parents and even tend to get in trouble a lot. My brother was also a brat, but more in the annoying, little brother kind of way.

"_Meow, meow."_

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself in confusion. Sitting up from the couch, I looked over to a wall where I heard the meows coming from.

"Are those cats?" I asked and got up off the couch. Walking over to where I heard the sounds, I pressed my ear against the wall where I heard the muffled meows get louder.

It was definitely cats, and more than just two by the sounds of it. Since it was coming behind the wall the cats must have been hiding out in the hole a fox made two months ago. That was before the fence was put up and my parent had just been too busy to fill in the hole. The dogs were too big to fit in the hole so they didn't worry about it; until our youngest dog began digging to make it bigger. So, as soon as they could, my parents said they'd fill in the hole as soon as possible.

Frowning to myself, I turned around and walked into the small kitchen. It was a kitchen, dinning room, living room combination kind of thing. The kitchen was against the far wall and had tilt flooring for easy to clean spills. The middle of the room was a small dining room table, which was good for four to six people. The rest of the space was used as the living room with nothing really dividing the three spaces except the tilt floor turning into carpet at the dining table.

Anyways, walking into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed the leftover turkey leg I didn't think anyone was going to eat. Next, pulling out a large soup bowl from the top cupboards, I ripped the turkey leg into small pieces and tossed them into the bowl. Throwing the bone in the trash can, I collected the bowl of meat and walked back upstairs and opened the door to the first floor to leave the basement.

Exiting the basement suite, I found myself back in the hallway. Instantly going left, I walked towards the kitchen, where our backdoor was located. Luckily my shoes and jacket were still there from earlier today. It was only early fall, two weeks into the school year, but come night time it was quite cold and I would need my jacket. I could handle going outside bare foot though; sometimes I do it in the winter when I am extremely bored or want to get purposely sick. Yeah, I really do not enjoy school.

Quickly grabbing my jacket, I pulled it on before stepping outside. It was dark, cool and the stone patio was cold against my feet. Ignoring that cold I walked over to where I knew the hole was. From here the meowing had gotten much louder, indicating I was right about their being more than two kittens. I didn't know how much exactly, all I knew it was more than two; maybe even three or four. That was weird because we lived on the outskirts of town with only one other house around; the one across from my parent's.

"Hello?" I called as I gazed down and the hole. The meowing suddenly stopped which got me to frown a bit.

Lowering myself to sit on my knees, I bent down to my stomach so I could stare inside the hole. Without a flashlight it was near impossible to see down the hole in daylight so at night, where it get dark around six to seven in the evening at this time of year, was even worse. I couldn't see anything at first, yet, after a moment of squinting my eyes, I finally made out the glowing eyes of... one... two... five... eight... ten... yeah, ten cats.

"Wow, that's a lot of cats." I whispered to myself before noticing all ten pairs of eyes were looking at me. Even though I couldn't make out the actual figures of the cats, I still smiled at them and pushed the bowl of turkey towards them.

As my vision slowly began to adjust, and with the help of the moon light behind me, I was able to make out the dim figures of the ten cats. I held in a laugh as they first looked at me and then the bowl before back at me again. This happened a couple more times before the cats sniffed the meat and looked at me once again. They meowed and blinked at me, as if questioning me about the food I was giving them.

"Don't worry, it's just turkey. I'm guessing you guys must be hungry so I brought out some food." I said and pushed the bowl just a little closer to them. The cats, or rather kittens -it was still too dark to see for sure- just eyed me and the bowl again before looking around at each other.

If I didn't know any better, it would have looked the cats were discussing if they should trust me or not. I'm sure animals could communicate with each other on a level but I haven't seen it done in person before. The ten cats looked back at the bowl for the.. I don't know, fifth or sixth time. Thinking they were nervous for the food, I decided to show them it was safe by eating some myself, even if I wasn't a big fan of turkey. Really, it's too dry for me; I like chicken better.

"You don't have to look so worry, it's just flightless bird meat." I said before I plucked some into my mouth. Damn, I don't even like turkey cooked and it's worse when cold.

Thankfully, I must have not made a face since a really dark kitten slowly walked up to the bowl. If it wasn't for his bright, orange face, the cat would have been really hard to see. Still, as it came closer to the bowl, he grabbed a piece of meat in his mouth and ate it while the others watched,

"That's a good boy." I cooed and reached my hand into the hole so I could pet the cat on it's head. Instantly it looked up from the meat to stare at me, licking it's furry little lips.

Caught completely off guard, I let out a small scream as the kitten, as I could now tell as he was out of the hole, pounced at me. Hoping my parents and younger siblings could not hear me, I broke off into a laughing fit as the kitten began to lick my face. Scooting backwards, I grabbed the kitten and allowed myself to sit cross legged before I put the kitten between my legs. Strange, but his purr sounded deep for a cat that looked so young; well old enough to be away from the mother, but still. He looked about a few months old at most.

"Come on, stop that. That tickles." I found myself giggling as the kitten continued to lick me. Because I found myself more of a tomboy than a girly girl, I blushed at the fact that I giggled rather girly like but was glad that no one was around to hear me.

The kitten simply meowed at me and, after climbing up my jacketed chest, sat on my shoulder to nuzzle my face. Luckily my jacket was thick enough that I didn't feel his little claws climbing on me. Chuckling, I allowed the kitten to sit on my shoulder for now, petting his head, as I looked back to the hole. Noticing the other kittens, besides two, began to eat the meat, I smiled but then frowned as I looked up at the nearest window of the house.

My parents and younger sister hated cats. They thought that cats were just loud animals that never left you alone and smelled. Not to mentioned that hated the little fact of cat litter. The only person that enjoyed cats as much as I did was my even younger brother. He was only seven years old but loved cats as much as I do. Sadly we don't get many cats and when we do, they always tend up running away once they make it outside.

Hearing the cats meow again, I pulled my attention back to the cats and frowned deeper. If my parents were going to fix that hole, the kittens couldn't stay. If my parents found out about the kittens, they'd round them up and take them to a pound and I could not allow that. Sighing deeply, I took the orange faced kitten off my shoulder and him back with the others. I couldn't help but laugh a blond kitten hissed at the orange faced kitten, causing him to hide behind my leg. It was so cute.

"OK, little kitties, I got some bad news. My parents are going to be fixing that hole soon so you can't stay in there. So, let me take you inside." I said, picking up the orange faced kitten before the blond one could hurt him. Standing up, I looked down to see all nine other kittens.

Huh... was it a trick of my eye or did the kitten that looked like a tiger just nod? It must have been, right? Maybe it was just a trick of my eye although I did start to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It kind of felt like I had seen this kind of thing somewhere before. Shaking off that thought, I smiled down at the kittens as I lead them to the back door and into the house.

"Ah, that feels so much better." I sighed as my feet hit warm title. The kittens stared up at me, which got me to chuckle.

"Sorry, my feet were cold out there. Anyways, how do you like my home? My parents bought it after splitting seventy-five million dollars in a lottery." I grinned down at the their kitty faces as I lead them back towards the basement suite. "Anyways, because I can't let me parents or my sister know about you, I will have to hide you in the basement." I explained and opened the door to the basement. As if they understood what I said, I saw the kittens, minus the one in my arms, nod their heads.

Once again shrugging off the nod, I lead the kittens downstairs. To my luck, the cats were at least old enough to climb stairs on their own. I don't think I could carry ten cats all at once and making two or three different trips were out of the question as well. Not to mentioned I already held the orange face kitten in my arms. Upon stepping off the last step, the kitten in my arms began to struggle so I let him go and looked down rest of the kittens.

Now that I was inside and had time to look at the kittens, I noticed how odd they looked. The black kitten with the orange face I had been holding was bothering the same blond kitten from outside. Strangely, the kitten had a somehow familiar puff of fur over his left eye, which looked blue according to the one visible eye. That kitten continued to hiss and swipe out his clawed paw at the orange faced kitten. Feeling bad for him, lead the kittens over to the living room area, picked up the blond kitten and sat with him in my lap.

_**~Third Person P.O.V~**_

"_What the hell, un?!" _Deidara shouted as he felt himself get picked up. Turning himself around as much as possible, he hissed at the human girl but was ignored as he was sat in her lap.

"You should play nice, little guy. I'll just keep you with me so he wont bother you." The girl answered as she scratched Deidara behind the ear. The terrorist kitten growled but stopped short after a glare from Pein.

"_Pein, do you know what's going on?" _Konan asked as the girl studied each and everyone of them. The Akatsuki leader shook his head.

"_No, but it might be wise to, until further notice, act like normal cats. This girl is our means of safety right now and we don't want to give her a reason to through us out." _He answered calmly. The others gave small nods in agreement as the girl completely ignored them.

At the moment, Ashlen was staring at the blue kitten, otherwise known as Kisame. While she was amazed at not only his size but fur color as well, Kisame stared back in irritation. He could already guess what she was thinking and it annoyed me. While his blue skin and shark like appearance could benefit him, Kisame didn't too likely to people that mocked his looks. After petting Deidara a couple more times, Ashlen allowed the annoyed kitten to to jump out of her lap.

"_Hey, does it even matter if we act like normal cats, hm?" _Deidara asked as he made sure Tobi was far away from him. Pein looked over to him with a questioning look.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, someone is likely to blow our cover. Besides, we don't know what cats act like here, yeah. In our world we have normal cats **and **ninja cats. We haven't come across cats in this world, hmm" _The young bomber explained. As Pein and the others thought of the youngest member's logic, Ashlen's voice pulled their attention to her.

"Poor guy, did someone dye your fut blue or is that natural?" The girl asked the blue, ninja kitten. Kisame scoffed and glared at the girl and watched curiously as he hand slowly got closer.

Reaching over to the blue cat, Ashlen carefully lifted him off the floor to get a better look at him. Quickly caught off guard by the weight of the kitten, the girl instantly put him back down. Raising a kitty eyebrow at the girl, Kisame watched as the girl settled for stroking his head a few times, much to his annoyance. Maybe if he were human and the girl was a little older he'd have enjoyed it but, right now, it just seemed degrading.

_**~First Person P.O.V~**_

To my surprise, the large blue kitten had soft fur. It didn't feel like pain or dye was stuck in it; it felt real and natural. As I pulled my hand away from the blue cat, I finally noticed that the other nine were sitting in front of me. Some of the kittens were looking at me but it looked like the others were smirking at the blue cat. Again I got that uneasy, familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. Trying to shake it off, I returned my attention back to the cats.

"Well, why aren't you a pretty little thing." I cooed at a silver kitten with purple eyes. Instantly it hissed angrily at me and I blushed, feeling as if the cat could understand me.

"Oh, I guess you're a male then?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Unless it was my imagination, the other kittens, even the blue one that seemed annoyed at me a moment ago, snickered.

Shaking that thought away, I looked at the kitten next to the silver one. He was a tanned color kitten with green eyes. Strangely the cat had stitch markings all over his body, including around it's mouth. The kitten was looking over to the silver kitten and meowed something. Whatever the tan kitten said must have angered the silver kitten because, the next thing I knew, the two cats were fighting.

"Hey, stop that!"

"_Hiss"_

I looked over to the cat that had hissed; the orange cat that looked like a baby tiger. Instantly the two kittens stopped their fighting and I doubt it was caused by me. Taking a closer look at the tiger look a like, I noticed that he also had really odd eyes. They were white, almost a pale purple, and swirly. I knew I had seen those before but at the moment I just couldn't remember at the time. As for his strips, there was three on each side of his nose, some on his back and legs. However, there was no strips on his tail, which was rather odd. I blinked out of thought when I then noticed the cat was looking at me.

"Don't worry. You are all in safe hands." I attempted to insure the cat, reaching out a hand to rub the top of his head. This time the kittens didn't make that snickering sound, but some did make what sounded like gasping sounds.

"OK, you cats are really weird." I said as I pulled my hand away from the cat. The orange one kitty growled softly and a few of the others meowed quietly.

Deciding to ignore the cats I turned my attention to a cat I'm sure was female. Her fur was deep purple and she had eyes that matched. In my curiosity I reached out my hand away and pat down her back a couple of times. This time the other kittens did nothing but watch me.

The next kitten I saw reminded me greatly of Zetsu from Naruto, or in this case, the manga version of him. The kitten's whole left side was black while his right side was white. In the anime Zetsu's left side isn't completely black since his hands and feet were white. The kitten even had a small patch of green on the top of his head, just like the color of Zetsu's hair. His eyes were even the same color as Zetsu's; a golden yellow. Strangely, by the way the kitten was looking at me, I swear he was saying he was hungry. It may have been because I was getting really tired but I shook off the thought and turned to the last kitten.

The last kitten had deep, read fur and amber color eyes. He, who I was guessing was a male, was actually a very cute kitten. Besides a few lines around his limbs and neck, I couldn't see anything weird with him. The kitten's amber eyes just stared at me in an almost emotionless way. Yawning tiredly, I pulled my attention away from the kitten to rub my eyes and stood up. I was tired but I guess I should get them some food and water before I went to bed.

Looking behind me I noticed that all ten kittens were following me. I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't just familiar, but wrong as well. If it wasn't for the fact I was getting tired, and I had just found ten stay cats, I could have probably figured out why I felt like this. For the last time that night, I think, I shook off the thought and opened the fridge again.

"Are you guys still hungry?" I asked and pulled out ten cans of tuna out of the fridge. As if answering me, the orange faced kitten began to meow almost viciously and pawed at my leg as the others seemed to take their time getting closer.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and brushed the kitten off my leg so I could get ten ten, small bowls, from the same cupboard I got the soap bowl from. Glancing down to see the kittens looking up at me in curiosity, I smiled and emptied each can of tuna in a different bowl.

"OK, everyone, I am giving everyone their own bowl of tuna, so I don't want you to fight over the food." I said as I placed the bowls on the floor one by one. Unlike what they did with the turkey, every cat but four, instantly dug into the tuna. Probably because I mentioned it was tuna before I set it done; I really don't know.

The kittens that didn't instantly dig into the tuna was the tiger kitten, the female, the black kitten with red eyes and the kitten with red fur. It didn't bother me, they must have just been curious about their new home to focus on the food. Again, I was too tired to put too much thought into it. Perhaps I will put more thought into it tomorrow, once I had enough rest. So, ignoring the four kittens that weren't eating, I walked over to the shower bathroom, opening the door. After making sure the shower door was opened, I turned my attention back to the kittens, most of which were all looking at me know.

"Now, before I leave you alone down here, I have a few rules." I said, clapping my hands together. This caused all the remaining cats that were eating to look at me.

"Rule one, if you have to pee please go in the shower in the bathroom. It will be really easy to clean out that why. Rule two, do not come upstairs unless I give you permission; my parents have no idea you are here and would gladly send you to a pound. Rule three is be quiet and follows the same reason as rule two. Rule four, if you hear someone coming downstairs, please hide. I will call out if it is me but I don't want my family finding out you are here." I listed off my rules even though I am sure the kittens had very little idea what I was saying. Still the kittens did that weird nod thing and went back to the food.

Shrugging, I just turned around and began to make my way up the stairs. However, I only managed to make it about half way before I felt a tug on my pant legs. Confused, I looked behind me to see the big blue cat and the black cat with red eyes gripping my pants with their teeth. Huh, for cats that looked no longer than a few months old -though truthfully the blue cat looked like an adult- they sure were strong.

"Come on, let go. I need to go to my room so I can get some sleep. I'll come back sometime tomorrow morning." I told the two kittens, who released me. Thinking that they understood me I took a few more steps upwards but realized the two kittens were still following me.

"No, you can't follow me. I wish you could but I can't risk my parents finding you. Please just stay down here for now." I said and stared down at the two kittens. It didn't look like they were going to listen to me but, after a meow from the tiger kitten, the two kittens stopped and walked back down the stairs.

'OK, that was weird. I'll give it more thought tomorrow.' I thought as I made it all the way up to the first floor door. Opening it, I gave the kittens downstairs one more look.

"Remember, keep quiet and, if you hear someone coming downstairs, hide. Good night, kitties." I said, waving before I stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. Sighing tiredly, and contently, I made my way to my room.

'There's something really odd about the kittens. They seem so familiar, it's like I've seen them somewhere before.' I thought as I entered my bedroom, closing my door behind me, I threw off the jacket I forgot to take off earlier and collapsed on my bed.

'Oh well. Maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow.' I thought sleepily. Yawning again, I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

So, what did you think of the changes :D Please review since I wont work on chapter two until I know if you like this chapter

**Things you can expect to change**

**1) **Longer chapters; going to add in more details. Chapter will now be 5,000 if not longer

**2)** Less requested OCs

**3) **Name changes

**4) **Story will take place around fall, so school will be involved

**5) **Different scene settings; such as going to the pool instead of the beach, might not have a BBQ and might not use the Yuuki summer house thing


	31. Chapter four rewrite preview

This is just a preview of my chapter 4. I post it here in hopes it catches your attention to read the rewrite. I might post previews here every now and then but not for every chapter, hell no

* * *

It was nine at night and everyone was seated around the living room, watching 1,000 Ways to Die. Ashlen, Michael and Lisa all wore two piece pyjamas. Ashlen wore blue pj pants with grey kittens, which she actually made in sowing class in seventh grade. For a shirt she wore a simple grey T-shirt. Lisa wore orange pants with red and yellow poke a dots. For her shirt she wore a white shirt, with red sleeves with a puppy on the shirt. Michael wore his Batman pyjamas.

Michael had already crashed an hour earlier and was now cuddling Itachi in his sleep. Of course the Uchiha was trying to ignore it but a invisible irritation mark continued to throb at the back of his head. If it wasn't for the fact that he hated violence, and harming children was below him, he would have easily pulled away from the sleeping child. Perhaps if it wasn't for the teasing from Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi, Itachi could have ignored the fact he was being cuddled a lot more.

Thankfully Ashlen noticed Itachi's discomfort and helped him out. Excusing herself from the room, Ashlen left the living room but came back a few minutes later with a stuffed toy dog. Carefully lifting her brother's arm, Ashlen allowed Itachi to pull away before replacing him with the dog. Michael twitched in his sleep but gave the toy a tight squeeze before snuggling into the toy. In gratitude Itachi gave a single nod before going to sit with Kisame.

"Oh dear god!" Lisa nearly yelled and covered her eyes at the next death. Ashlen simply closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from gagging.

The next death on 1,000 Ways to Die wasn't bloody or gory. It was just down right disgusting. In the episode this woman could only get turned on of the guy pukes on her. So, after watching a hot dog eating contest, she waits for the winner in the changing room, where the guy is feeling sick. Anyways, turned on, she tries to make him barf by forcing her fingers down his throat. He ends up puking but it gets in her mouth, along with a chuck of unchewed hot dog. She chokes on it and dies. What was really gross about the episode was they actually showed the barf in great detail. Even some of the Akatsuki members cringed at the episode.

"_Tobi wishes he didn't see that." _The orange faced kitten shuttered at the television. A few others nodded in agreement.

"_That was far worse than that nudest artist that ate her hair." _Kisame grunted and continued to watch as the next death played out. This was about the Neo-Nazi that had a man stick a grenade up his butt, only to pull the pin and blow both of them up.

"_Maybe you should try something like that, brat." _Sasori said with a ghost of a smirk. The blond kitten rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the T.V screen.

"_Maybe I will, Danna. Just be careful about keeping your back turned to me, un." _He said with a evil grin. Sasori dropped his thin grin to stare at his partner blankly, not even bothering to tell him that, as a puppet, his butt didn't have the hole for such a bomb.

"Well, those were interesting episodes." Lisa said as she rubbed her eyes. Ashlen nodded as she used the remote to turn off the T.V.

"Yeah. I hope to god I don't dream about the barf thing." She said hopefully and gagged just a little at the thought of it. Lisa shivered in the thought.

"I really wish I hadn't seen that. Anyways, should we take Michael to bed before going to bed ourselves?" The red head asked, staring down at the sleeping child. Said sister of the child nodded.

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow and should be getting to sleep now." Ashlen agreed and walked over to pick Michael up. The boy twitched but didn't wake up as he continued to cuddle the toy.

Without another word both Ashlen and Lisa left the living room. Lisa went into Ashlen room, which Ashlen said she'd share for the night, while Ashlen took Michael to bed. The Akatsuki pretty much took up the same sleeping potions as last time; Kisame and Itachi with Michael, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu in the living room while everyone else slept in Ashlen's room. As soon as Ashlen placed Michael on his bed and left the room, Itachi and Kisame jumped up on the bed and stared at the sleeping child.

"_You alright, Itachi?_" Kisame asked as he noticed the blank, yet thoughtful, look on his partner's face.

"_Hn." _Itachi answered as he laid on his stomach, near the boy's legs. Kisame chuckled and laid down closer to the boy's head.

"_The kid sure is affectionate, ain't he?" _The large blue kitten asked for a grin. When Itachi didn't answer, Kisame took it upon himself to stare up at the child's face.

"_It feels weird having someone like you so much after being hated by everyone you meet. This is the first brat that didn't run away in fear from me and he knows who I am. I like this kid but I am not too sure about his hugs." _Kisame said with a toothy cat grin. Itachi gave an Hn in acknowledgement that he was listening but still didn't reply.


	32. Chapter 8 rewrite preview

Yes, a preview of my rewrite of chapter 8. If you still haven't read the rewrite please do it. I got chapter 9 posted but there wasn't a preview/sneak peek good enough to give here

* * *

"I see you have returned to normal as well.**It's about damned time to**." Zetsu's voice broke through the small silence. Looking over towards the door way, both ninja say a shirtless, but pants wearing, Zetsu.

It was rather odd seeing Zetsu without a cloak, or a shirt, but interesting at the same time. The Venus flytrap thing stopped right at his shoulders, kind of merging in with them. The plant thing was open to show the malty colored man's face and shoulders. Like any other ninja, Zetsu was wearing blue ninja pants, but was bare footed, like Kisame and Itachi were.

"Zetsu, what's happening down there?" Itachi questioned. Zetsu moved his yellow eyes towards the Uchiha with a small smile shown on his white half.

"There was about seven downstairs with strange weapons. **The idiotic girl blocked an attacked aimed at us with her foot. **She wouldn't have had to do such a thing if you didn't bite that man's finger off. **Shut up, that was the both of us. You miss the taste of human flesh just as much as I do." **The black side of Zetsu growled out. Towards a small, near by whimper, Zetsu looked towards the closet, his white side raised a green eyebrow.

"Oops, maybe we shouldn't have said that out loud. **What's the brat doing in here?" **White Zetsu said in a apologetic tone as the Black Zetsu said demandingly. Kisame opened his mouth in order to answer but was never able to get the words out.

More explosion like sounds blasted off from downstairs. They were followed by more screams from Ashlen, which caused Michael to whimper even louder. Without a single word the three ninjas looked at each other before they jumped into action. Kisame told Zetsu to take the two bodies away, which the plant man happily obliged to. He grabbed each man in one hand before disappearing into the floor. Itachi disappeared from the which left Kisame alone with Michael.

_**~Downstairs/A little earlier~**_

The six Akatsuki members had no idea what the weapon pointed at them was. It looked nothing like the weapons back home but it should be nothing they couldn't dodge, right? After all, even with limited chakra, they_were _ninjas and it should be easy to dodge many attacks. It did come as a surprise when the teenager began freaking out and demanded they run, however. If she knew who they were, then Ashlen should have known they could handle protecting themselves. Perhaps she thought they were weak in their currant forms or...

_**Bang!**_

A loud explosion blasted off from the weapon, which was aimed at Zetsu's head. However, the girl's foot had somehow gotten into it's path and, seconds after the gun had been fired off, she was screaming in pain. Confusion and surprised filled each of the _kitten's _faces as Ashlen was dropped by the albino man. Watching the teenager hold her teeth together as if trying to keep herself from crying, the six Akatsuki members could only watch, surprised, as she fell on her back.

Why did she protect them like that? None of them could fully understand. Sure, maybe the Akatsuki trusted Ashlen and Michael to take care of them and keep their secret after five days. However most of them were certain she'd want to get rid at them at one point. After all, the girl knew who they were and the threat they posed. So why didn't Ashlen just allow the men to kill them?

"Stupid bitch." The red headed man that was obviously the leader scolded. This seemed to went ignored by the girl as she instead began inhaling deeply as if trying to ignore the pain.

Being stupid is something the Akatsuki actually agreed with. Anyone who defended the Akatsuki, even in their weakest state, was stupid. However, after witnessing the damage the weapon could do, and the speed it possessed, the ninjas were grateful. There would be no way the Akatsuki could dodge a weapon like that as cats. Maybe as humans, but not as cats. It also showed Pein a sign he had been looking for for the past five days; a sign of loyalty.

Ignoring Michael's feared cry for the most part, Zetsu dropped the finger he had been eating. If it wasn't for Ashlen's interference the cannibal, plant man knew he could have been severely hurt or killed. He could smell the teenager's blood leaking out of the wound and smell her flesh cooking from the inside. It honestly made him hungry but he set aside his hungry to help pull whatever was hurting her out of the wound. That way he didn't have to bother with paying her back for something later.

"Well, well, well. Ain't this a surprise. Steven, John, why don't you check on the little boy? This bitch isn't going anywhere. Look, her own cat is starting to turn against her." The red headed human laughed cruelly as the other two humans ran off. Zetsu decided to ignore the comment as walked over to Ashlen's shaking foot and held it down with his front arms... erm, paws.

"W... what are you doing?" Ashlen stuttered in a shaky tone. She tried to pull her foot away but Zetsu pushed down harder and pushed his small mouth into the open wound.

_**'Are you sure we can't eat her?' **_Black Zetsu thought as he felt his sharpened cat teeth grab onto something metal. Ashlen laid back on her back with a cry of pain as White Zetsu replied with a no.

_'No, not now at least. This is the least we can do for saving us. Whatever that weapon did, it tore up the inside of her foot. She wont be able to walk for a while.' _White Zetsu replied as both sides pulled out a small metal object. He could hear the other Akatsuki members questioning what he was doing as the humans simply laughed at the thought of him eating the girl.

_'He shouldn't be laughing.' _White Zetsu thought, speaking about the blond man with the missing finger. Black Zetsu agreed but added in something about the half eaten finger.

From inside the living room, the six Akatsuki members could hear the two other men start to freak out. What the three humans in the living room didn't hear, though, was the constant swearing of Hidan. It didn't have to take them three guesses to know what was going on. They also, like Ashlen, could hear a small struggle coming from upstairs but it went ignored for now. Ignoring the three humans, and the fact the red headed man ordered the albino to check on their comrades, Zetsu walked towards Ashlen's head so she could see them better.


End file.
